Rock Bottom
by Hairibo
Summary: The day she told Pony the child was his... it seemed like his life would be over. But at seventeen and barely learning who he is for himself, Ponyboy can't take on that responsibility. Especially when he knows the kid isn't his. By Kiks
1. Prologue

Prologue Pony POV  
  
It was one of the biggest adventures of my life, the year I turned seventeen. Never before had I been accused for something so large or by so many people since the death of Bob Sheldon. Nor had both cases been more a like in the way that neither one was my fault. There was no other time that I received a vast amount of threats from rival gangs and legal officials. Threats became a way of life after I refused to take responsibility for someone else's actions. My brothers had never looked at me with uncertainty and concern like they did then. Soda was quick to believe me after I told him the truth, but Darry was another case. He was the one who would take a lot of convincing. The gang had never questioned my integrity or truthfulness until they heard the news about Libby Crystal. Nor did they ever think, like myself, that I would be caught up in a sticky web in the game of: Whose the Father? 


	2. Time to Give Up Smoking

A/n: Hello everyone. This is Keira again with another story that might raise a few eyebrows. I'm just letting everyone know now that I'm not out to please anyone, but if you like this story I'm more than happy to recognize your input. This story came to me after a somewhat similar situation happened with a kid at school. It was originally going to be Soda, not Pony, but I decided that Pony would be a lot more fun to write about and Soda would be too...cliché? There are a few OCs in here, I'll be honest now, but they aren't going to be sickeningly sweet characters. If anything, you'll hate them. They won't be in that often either, I promise. I don't like OCs that much so you can trust me. And just a heads up, I haven't got a clue how long this'll be although I do know where it is going and what will happen throughout it. So, we'll just have to see won't we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of S.E. Hinton's characters or settings. I do own anyone you don't recognize and I do own the plot. I apologize now for anyone who claims to have had this idea first. I do not know of any others, please point them out if you would. I'd be interested to see how original the idea actually is.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A few months back, Soda decided that he was officially sick and tired of bumming rides off Darry and the gang and trying to work out a schedule when he'd be able to use the truck. It was frustrating for him to have to double check that he could have the truck for a date or that he would be able to get a ride home from various places. I didn't blame him by any means. He was twenty and without a car of his own. So, what did he do? What any warm blooded American boy would. He emptied his savings account into a promising old Cadillac and he and Steve spent all their spare time for two weeks fixing it up. It wasn't a looker – the old black paint was rusting in areas – but it ran beautifully. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of it. I wanted one for myself. But he was Soda and he deserved it.  
  
Luckily for me with my late track schedule at school, Soda agreed to pick me up every day after work. He got off just minutes before training was over, so it worked out perfectly. It was too much work for Darry to have to go out of his way to get me and neither of us minded Soda's newly appointed responsibilities. Most days we took little detours and went places to get cokes or milkshakes. He didn't mind if I drove either, which was nice for me. I had had my license for over a year now, but Darry never let me drive with him around. He always preferred having power over the truck, so I hardly ever got the opportunity to practice.  
  
Today, however, I let Soda drive. I wasn't in the best of moods and I was a flat out bad driver if I was mad. Road rage came easily to me, surprisingly enough. It was days like these that I gave up the privilege. Soda could tell something wasn't right with my mood and was quick to stay in the driver's seat. He wasn't going to let anything possibly damage his precious car. I didn't say anything, but only climbed into the passengers side. It wasn't until we reached The Dingo that he said anything.  
  
"Something happen at school?" He scanned the menu.  
  
"No," I sighed and leaned my head against the window.  
  
"At practice?" He turned to look at me. "What'd you want?"  
  
"Large Pepsi," I answered. He must appreciate what little he had to try to break me. I let him order before telling him what was up. "Coach is thinking of taking me of Varsity."  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously and sat back. "What for?"  
  
I shrugged. "He says I'm not as fast as I used to be. Can't count on me keeping up with the rest anymore." I closed my eyes against the bright sun that began to shine through the corner of the window.  
  
"Smoking too much?" He pulled the visor down and I opened my eyes again.  
  
"I guess."  
  
I knew this would happen some day, but I didn't know it would be so soon. After every match I used to tell myself that I would start weaning myself down to a pack a day and then hopefully get myself to as low as a pack a week. Maybe even quit all together. It never happened, though. It was harder for me to give up smoking than it was to face giving up track. I had managed to work myself down to a pack a day. Darry was grateful for that as much as I was. The expenses were getting too much for him. But after that I couldn't do it anymore. Pressures were getting to be too much, life in general was getting harder. Not to mention the simple fact of needed to smoke in front of others to look tough. Now I fluctuated between a pack and a pack and half a day. I was addicted and I didn't have enough willpower to go cold turkey.  
  
"That sucks, man," Soda said after a moment's silence. "What're you going to do now?"  
  
I shrugged. "I'll try and give it up, I guess. I don't know though."  
  
"You won't know if you don't try."  
  
I tried not to roll my eyes at the cliché comment. "I know, Soda."  
  
A girl skated up to his window and handed him our drinks. He pulled out his wallet and I went for mine but he stopped me. "I've got it." She gave him back his change and we left.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yup," he answered and sucked the foam off the top of his chocolate shake. He set it to the side while we drove home. It only took a few minutes and I was glad. I wasn't exactly up to talking or being out any longer. My day wasn't going to get better, even with Soda's attempts, and I just felt like getting home and figuring out what I was going to do about track. It was a big enough blow to me that I couldn't concentrate on much else.  
  
As we went up the walk to the porch, we noticed a rusty red car parked in the drive way. It was hard to miss and I knew that I recognized it, but I wasn't making any connections as to whom it belonged to.  
  
"Whose is that?" Soda asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
We quickly climbed the steps and made our way into the house, curious to see who had come over or who had gotten a new car.  
  
Darry was sitting on the end of the couch, waiting with a look of unwelcome in his eyes. A girl, Libby, who I knew from school, sat on the other end with her hands crossed in her lap. She was a greaser girl, but a nice one. She was one of those girls that I'd prefer to hangout with over most others. I didn't have any particular feelings for her, but she was fun to be around. I had even asked her to a dance a few months back. I knew she would be a fun person to take and she thought the same of me I guess. Although, she did sort of ditch me and get plastered, she was an okay girl.  
  
Only question was, what was she doing in my living room? I didn't mind that she was there; who was I to care? She had been to our house before, but that was when we were hangout in a group and we all went back to my house for ice cream or to watch movies. The atmosphere of the room was unsettling and I was starting to get slightly worried. Was something wrong?  
  
"Pon?" Darry stood up. "I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Now." The tone of his voice was startling and sharp. He left and didn't wait to make sure I was following him. I looked from Libby who stared at her feet and to Soda whose eyes were wide with surprise. Did I do something wrong?  
  
Without thinking much on it, I followed him. He was pretty mad about something and it was better to not push it when he told you to do something.  
  
I looked behind me and tried to keep my voice on the lower end so Libby and Soda wouldn't hear me. "Darry, what –-"  
  
He cut me off. "Ponyboy, what were you thinking? I can't believe you are that irresponsible!" he started to yell. "Where the hell do you come off doing shit like this! Do you –"  
  
"Darry!" I tried to yell over him. "What are you talking about?!" I was SO confused...  
  
He stopped and breathed deep and hard through his nostrils. He was attempting at keeping cool which he had obviously failed at doing just now. He looked me in the eyes and forced a weak smile. "That girl in there is pregnant, Ponyboy. She says it's yours." He shook his head and pointed to a chair. "Sit down. Start explaining."  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: I know this is on the shorter side and I apologize for that. Hopefully this doesn't create too much of a flame wave, but I'm ready to take them. Bring it on. And to those of you who actually like this, reviews are more than welcome. I'd appreciate your insight on this. You guys rock.  
  
Keira 


	3. Crazy Girl

A/n: Wow! Look at all the reviews I got! You guys are making my life so good right now. Lol. I've been needing a major ego/moral boost for a few days now and I can only say that you guys sure know how to do it. And no flames? Man, I'm actually really surprised but more thrilled than anything. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter helps to...do whatever you want it to do. Haha.  
  
On to the Review Response!  
  
Alsan: Lol, nice. A lot of people are hating this girl. Good, huh? I'm doing my job. It might take awhile for people to catch on to Pony's innocence, but it's there. Don't worry.  
  
griffins95: Wow. Never read one before? Nice! I wasn't exactly going for majorly original, but this is better than I could ever imagine, lol. Here's chapter three for you!  
  
Sulfer101: Oh don't you dare worry. She is a bitch and she doesn't have a good reason... except...well, you'll see... And as for Darry and Soda...you'll have to read to see that one as well.  
  
chloe99: Yeah, stupid lying girl just about describes it. It really takes a messed up person to do something like she is doing... but it happens. It really does.  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: Hehe, thanks! Is it Pony's? You'll have to wait and see, but I think you can take a nice guess at the answer to that one.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: You know, I appreciate that comment about determining paternity. I knew that and so do some others, but for those who won't believe me because I'm the author, they'll believe it better coming from someone else. I've seen other stories like this for Soda and Darry too, but I thought this would be an interesting new concept.  
  
Bandit-Gurl42: Hey, man, any way I can help, as long as it doesn't go out of it's way to make fun of my story I'm just fine with it. Thanks for the heads up and your comments.  
  
CiCi: Yay! I love your review! It made me sooo happy. It would be really cliché to be anyone else, wouldn't it? I never even thought of it being someone else, except Soda, to tell you the truth. But I'm quite happy I chose to do Pony instead. Thanks for your comments, they made my day honestly, because it's so TRUE. People think of Pony as this innocent little boy who can do no wrong. In this case he might or might not have, but the fact remains that he is human as you said.  
  
shyXshortieXbabe: Lol, your reviews always make me laugh. I love them. They're so blond and bubbly (that's a good thing). Thanks!  
  
Ale Was Here: Aww, thanks for reading! I love your sn. Haha. It's perfect. I'm updating as often as I can.  
  
CrazeLilDreamer: Hey Rocky! How are ya doin' girl? I'm so glad you like this. You're opinion means quite a bit to me because you've actually read some of my others. Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter fulfills your...addiction? Hehe. Thanks.  
  
Outiderslover-0408: You know what? My personal email address is outsiderslover@hotmail.com. How ironic is this? Lol. I saw your name and just about died of shock. It was great. Here's more for you!  
  
Tensleep: Tens! My girl! How ya doin, Sweatheart? I'm so happy you like this. I've told you how much your opinion means to me personally. Gosh, I love you. Lol. Yeah, Jhon told me about that. I don't remember how we even got close to the topic, but he told me all about that and how much he hated it. I'm glad he quit too. It doesn't serve me well to have a husband who smokes. It's a good think he quit before I met him, lol. Jk. Yeah, about Soda having his own car – it just needed to happen, lol. I mean, he's how old for goodness sakes? And lucky you knows how nice it is to have a car of your own. A car isn't all that he has all to himself, but that little bit of info will have to be held off for another chapter or so. If you wanna know what I'm talking about you just ask me and I'll tell you, but I want to keep other people in suspense, hehe. Mean, huh?  
  
Skye Renegarde: Thanks, Skye! Do you mind if I call you Skye? I absolutely love that name...for obvious reasons, but it's been my favorite name for a long time. Well, anyway, I'm really thrilled that you like the plot. Thanks for reading!  
  
Rock:just like you..only better.: Well, excuse me Miss I-Need-A-Longer- Chapter. You're not that great yourself! So you have no space to talk! Jk. Lol. Don't you just love how I'm forcing you to read this online and not listen to it over the phone? You're probably silently thanking me for that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because honestly, you are foremost my number concern regarding what you think about this. Yours and Tens's reviews mean the world to me. Check you later!  
  
Dedication: Never done this before for Outsiders section, but this goes to Alli for putting up with having me for a best friend and everything I've helped to put her through this week. I can only say that I've never been more sorry in my life and I'm lucky to have you forgiving me, even though you know it's not my fault.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
There are times when you don't know what sort of information is headed your way. You aren't sure if you should be scared or worried or even excited for what you're about to be told. The messenger sends you looks and words of confusion, and those don't help out any either. Thoughts race through your mind at torpedo speed and then at times like this, come to a screeching halt once the bomb is dropped.  
  
My blood turned icy in my veins and my stomach dropped to my knees. I couldn't begin to describe any of my previous panicky thoughts; I don't remember them now. But what I can tell you is that what Darry told me in the tension-filled kitchen wasn't one of them.  
  
"Darry... that's impossible. –"  
  
"Oh, don't go there, Ponyboy!" He forced back a chuckle. "Don't even start on the denial. I heard her side of the story and the details match up."  
  
"How?! Darry, I ain't never even SLEPT with her. It's impossible!" It was the truth. The most I had ever done with her was dance. Maybe I kissed her once, I'm not sure, but I do know that we never went to bed together. The only time that would've ever happened, the only chance it would've come about, was the night of the dance, and believe me it didn't happen. After she disappeared and wandered back rip-roaring drunk awhile later – there was no way. She practically passed out on the ride back to her place and her father was certainly angry enough to not let me past the front door. I wouldn't have done it anyway. She was no more than a friend. Although now I was beginning to question that little aspect...  
  
Darry went silent for a minute. He wouldn't look at me, he didn't move a muscle. I was afraid that was because he was so mad. He was tensed up and the definition of his muscles shown through his shirt clearly. The air was taut with confusion and anger and he was waiting for me to continue. But I couldn't. I had nothing else to say except that. Maybe he thought I was lying, but there wasn't anything I could do except tell him the truth. What more was there to do?  
  
I didn't get it. It didn't make sense. What would provoke anyone to do something like that? There wasn't any way she believed it was true. She wasn't stupid. None of it matched up... Was she so desperate to pin the blame anyone that she was willing to go for the easiest scapegoat? Or did she think that I would go along with it because I was a 'nice guy'? Maybe she wanted someone to take the responsibility that her parents would accept? I'm sorry, but they ain't gonna be accepting nobody. Even I, who had never really seen this first hand until now, knew that... But, did I come across as someone like that? If so, was that good or bad?  
  
"How about we move this somewhere else?" Darry suggested. I was surprised to hear his voice so calm and collected. I didn't expect it last long, though.  
  
"Whatever," I said. "But I'm telling you, I didn't sleep with her." I had to repeat myself. It was the only way I could ever get anything across. People never took me seriously if I didn't. They didn't always when I did, but it was worth a shot.  
  
At least he was being courteous enough to the others by not wanting anyone else embarrassed by our discussion. But either way, I sure hopped Libby knew what she was doing was wrong, how wrong she was, and exactly how wrong she was for doing it in the first place.  
  
Darry closed the door behind him once we got to my bedroom and stood with his back against it. He looked so bemused at the situation, it scared me. The thought kept hitting me that he didn't believe a word I had said and he wasn't going to give in easily. He never did. But how couldn't he? I was the least likely person, I admit it, to end up in a mess like this. You would think he knew me better, but he didn't. He knew me enough to what to expect out of me but he never seemed to know what to think about the unexpected.  
  
My hands were shaking now and the little hairs on my arms were sticking up on end. I pulled a cigarette out of shirt pocket. I needed it so bad.  
  
"Not here, Ponyboy. Not in the house."  
  
I slowly put it down. If I couldn't have it I had to go about some other way of calming myself down. The only other thing that would do that was the obvious. I had to convince him. "Darry, I –"  
  
"I can't /I this is happening," he cut me off. "You know, if you were maybe a little older, it wouldn't be so bad. But no, you had to go and throw your life away for... Damn it, Pony, do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?"  
  
I scoffed. "You can't be serious." I shook my head. "It's not mine! I /b did anything with her!"  
  
"So she's just lying? She came over here with some intricate story about it all and she made up? She's going to flat out lie to your face in hope that you'll believe her?" He wasn't yelling now. If anything he was trying to 'point out the obvious' and make me feel like an idiot. "I reckon you were drunk or something, right?"  
  
"Darry!" It was my turn to yell. He couldn't honestly believe any of it. "Are you kidding me?!" I started to laugh. "You're crazy. I ain't never done nothing with her! Why is that so hard to believe?" This was way past ridiculous. It was insanity and I wouldn't stand for it. Nothing was right about this in the least. "Oh my God..." My whole body started to shake and a buried my face in my hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
I shook my head. He clearly wasn't worth my time or effort. Being typical Darry in an untypical situation was really bad. Especially now. I needed Soda, but how do you tell that to the person now faced with this situation along side you? He wasn't in a mood to be pushed aside. "This isn't happening..."  
  
"Well, it is and now you've gotta figure out what you're going to do about it because I sure as hell ain't gonna take care of this. You're stupidity, your responsibility. This isn't something I can bail you out of this time."  
  
"Oh my God," I laughed again. I should be yelling, something kept telling me, but I couldn't. It was all so out of line.... I couldn't do anything but laugh. It was just like him to do this too. He was always quick to jump to conclusions, especially when the opposing force approached him first. In this case, this force was the largest lie I had ever encountered. And to think there wasn't nothing I could do that would change his mind right now. "Get a DNA test... It's not mine. I'm telling you. Get us a test."  
  
"You can't do that until the baby is born," he said. "And what happens if it comes out positive?"  
  
"It won't."  
  
He went silent again. I couldn't tell where this conversation was going anymore. Darry was too wrapped up in the false idea that this kid was mine to see the other possibility. This wasn't happening...  
  
"She's thinking of an abortion," he said at last.  
  
"What? Why?" The baby might not be mind, but that was a serious decision to make on such short notice. Those things should be thought out more than she was giving it time to be done.  
  
"Why else do people have abortions? She's too young. It's too much responsibility for the both of you –"  
  
"IT'S NOT MINE!" I jumped up from the bed. "My God! Why is that so hard to accept?! I never fuckin' slept with her!"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Ponyboy," he lectured. I wasn't finished though.  
  
"No! Darry, I have every right! She's coming all over here trying to give e somethin' that ain't mine and I don't want a part in! I mean, damn, if she's so confused on who the father is, I don't want nothing to do with it! I'm not going to let some slut pin her baby on me!"  
  
"Pony!" He grabbed me by the chin and leaned in close. He had gotten across the room real fast. Voice low and threatening he said, "Don't ever let me hear you call a girl that again." He shook me slightly. Boy, he sure had my attention. "Learn some respect." He released me and I backed up a little.  
  
"Well," I gulped and started, "I'm sorry, Darry, but it's the truth. I wouldn't say it if it weren't." I couldn't stop shaking. I needed a cigarette. Things were way out of hand.  
  
"I don't care," he said. "If she's the mother of your child, you will at least treat HER with respect. You hear me?"  
  
I honestly didn't get how he comes off believing a stranger over his own brother. I thought he had more faith in me to tell him the truth. I thought he trusted me enough to not lie when it really mattered. If he didn't, that was his fault, but I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Get. Out," I bit each word menacingly. I didn't want anything to do with him right then. Not until he was got his facts and thoughts straight.  
  
"You've got to go out there and talk to her, kid. She's been waiting since about three o'clock." He pointed in the direction of the living room. "You are /b going to wimp out on this. You will suck it up like any self- respecting man would."  
  
My jaw just about dropped. I had to suck it up? "Any self-respecting man? Then you should believe your family over some random chick you don't know, Darry." I tried to stand up for myself one last time. I knew that either way I was going to have to talk to her, but I had to get my say in first. "Then I'll talk to her."  
  
"You'll talk to her now, Ponyboy." He was serious. He wasn't willing to let anymore 'fooling' around happen.  
  
I shook my head again and brushed past him. If I was going to talk to her, it wasn't going to be because he threw me out there and made me. I was going to do it on my own accord because she needed to hear what I had to say. She was wrong and I was going to let her know it. I was sorry she found herself in such a situation, but I wasn't going to let blame me for it. This wasn't going to be the end of our friendship, if I could help it, but I wasn't going to be a pushover. Not now. Not when it actually truly mattered.  
  
Soda wasn't in the living room when I got there. He had left long before. I could hear him making noises in the kitchen and I was glad. I'm fairly sure he didn't know what was going on, but he was smart enough to know when to leave things alone. Although, it might've been easier for me if he had stuck around. Maybe not, but I was willing to see. However, I didn't know how well Libby would react to that. For that reason I was glad he had skipped out on this.  
  
She hadn't moved since I got home. I didn't know it was physically possible, but she did it. She continued to stare at her fluorescent pink toenails and twisted her fingers together nervously. I couldn't blame her. I hoped she knew what I was going to say. As I sat on the couch her little manual movements stopped and she slowly looked at me.  
  
She looked horrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and she wasn't wearing any make-up. It isn't that a girl doesn't look all right without applying make-up, but something about the lack of it made her look sick. I had to remind myself that she probably was considering the circumstances. Whoever said that pregnant women were beautiful had obviously never seen Libby Crystal. And that was saying a lot. She wasn't a looker but no one ever turned her down. That was probably the cause of her downfall.  
  
"It's a load to take on, huh?" she asked and moved her gaze to the window, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Um... Libb... You realize that it's impossible for the baby to be mine?"  
  
Just as quickly as she looked away she snapped her head back around. "Oh, Pony. Please don't... this is already hard enough," she begged me to agree. "You're the only person I can count on right now." I don't know how she could think that. I knew her but not well enough to let her become my dependant. "My mother already threw me out of the house. Don't worry, I'm living at Jimmy's now, but it just ain't the same," her voice started to die out more towards the end.  
  
She really believed it was mine.  
  
Jimmy was her brother. He was a tough hood that once belonged to the Brumly Boys. A couple of years ago he realized that he was too good for them and he broke off, starting his own gang. Rave. I'd say he was about twenty-five years old now, but I couldn't tell you for sure. I hardly ever say him enough to get a good look at him. Even though I knew his sister, I stayed clear from him and his gang. They were big into dope and I hadn't ever heard of a fight they were that didn't involve heaters or knives. Even when they agreed to just fists, they broke the rules. They were a mean group of guys. That scared me even more than Darry and his threats at this point.  
  
"Look," I was surprisingly calm, "I'm sorry this is happening. Trust me, I am. But think about it... when would this have happened?" I paused and waited for her to answer. She didn't so I started back up. "See? It didn't.... Hey, I'm willing to help you figure out whose it is, if you want, but..."  
  
She stood up quickly and glared at me, screaming, "Stop! What's wrong with you?!" She was suddenly close to tears.  
  
"What?" I was stunned.  
  
"Damn it, Pony! They can trace it back to an exact date! Don't you know that? They can trace it!" She was losing it. I had never seen anyone so calm and collected most of the time, suddenly just lose it.  
  
"Good!" I said. I knew I was going to say something she didn't want to hear, but I what else was I supposed to do? "That'll make it easier to know who it was. I know you, Libby, and I know you don't go sleep around. I know that. So, this should be really –"  
  
"STOP!" she screamed again. By this time Darry came out to see what was going on. It wasn't often that his little brother was in the same room with a hysterical girl, supposedly pregnant with his child. "Oh my God... She was right.... Oh my God... I thought you'd be better than this, Pony!" Her chin started to tremble. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move. I was in too much shock. "JUST ACCEPT IT!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Muahahahahaha! Hehe. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And confusion should be normal at this point, don't you worry :D 


	4. Angela Shepard

A/n: *Laughs hysterically* Calm down you guys! Jee-ma-nee! Lol. I had no idea that the last chapter would get such an up rise. But you know what? I'm glad it did. It gives me this chance to try and clear up a few things for you all. I fully admit that it might seem like Darry is a bit OOCish. I know that. I recognize how people would be upset by that. And of course he overreacted. Wouldn't you? I'm here to tell you that I've seen first hand some major overreacting concerning things just as serious, if not more serious, than this. Believe me, this is nothing new to me. I would really like to know if anyone reading this has never encountered someone who overreacted and acted out of character. Anyway? Of course you have! Did you not wonder what the heck had gotten into them? And did they not later apologize and see the error of their ways? Okay, maybe not all of them, but people do that sometimes.... Need I say more?  
  
Well, what I am proud of is that I got my first flames for this and that lets me see where people are coming from. What would be better is if some people wouldn't jump to conclusions and not overreact themselves. I do appreciate the kindness of the criticism, though. Thanks.  
  
I'm going to steal an idea from Tensleep and I'm going to do the review responses at the bottom. That way you don't have to find the start of this chapter. If you wanna read what I had to say back to you though, go and find it first! It might help to make you more at ease or help you to understand this a little more.  
  
And for anyone who is worried over Darry and his "OOC"-ness, this chapter is for you. He doesn't make an appearance, but it'll hopefully help to clear up your own thoughts and put you more at ease ;) I hope you're okay with a chapter that has more reflection in the beginning than any thing. There is some dialog, quite a bit as you go along, though. Don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Quick note for the chapter – I don't own the brilliant words of Dr. Seuss (when Pony talks about the "waiting place").  
  
Dedication: I like the idea of dedicating a chapter to someone every time I update. So this one goes out to The King who took me to Prom and got rip- roarin' drunk with me. Love ya, Stud!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Over the next few days things began to change. Though I knew I shouldn't have felt bad or feel like I was doing something wrong, I did, even though there wasn't anything I could do to change it. I couldn't turn back time and go inside her mind to read her thoughts. It would be nice if I could, but since that wasn't an option I felt strangely hopeless. The look etched on her face when she left was burned into my memory and I got a pang of guilt when I pictured it. My stomach was in constant agony, fighting with my mind over whether I was right or wrong for what I did. Like Soda told me, "There's nothing you could've done... She's the one who brought it down on you... Just wait it out and see what happens."  
  
He didn't second guess me. He knew I wouldn't lie to him. I needed that kind of support right then because I wasn't getting it from everyone that should've been wanting me to have it. I'd be lying if I said that what Darry did didn't hurt my feelings. I couldn't grasp his reasoning behind it all. Maybe he just wasn't ready for this. None of us were. But when he saw that I still wouldn't give into the lie, even to her, he started to realize. As the hours ticked on that night, reasoning started to dawn on him. In the meantime I stayed out of his way. I skipped out on dinner that night and took refuge in my room. Homework helped to take my mind off it for awhile. But I soon found myself on the back porch smoking one cigarette after another. It was the only thing that kept me somewhat calmed down. I even forgot all about track for a while. It wasn't until about midnight that Darry hunted me down and got up the nerve to admit that he had been very wrong. He made sure to let me know he was still confused, but he knew that I wasn't lying – that he knew I knew it wasn't worth it. I didn't say much back to him. I was still in too much of a solemn mood and he was a bit embarrassed I'd say. But, after that talk a weight was lifted from me.  
  
Two-Bit helped to lighten my mood considerably. I can always count on him to make things seem better than they are. He found out what happened, blinked a couple of times, then proceeded to tell me about his day. It was as simple as that. He took my mind off of it for a few hours and when I was left to think on my own again , somehow it didn't seem so bad. Of course things weren't great – they wouldn't be for a while, but because he wouldn't let me think about it, I was put even more at ease.  
  
I wish I could stay Steve was just as good. Well, actually he didn't hurt any, but he sure didn't help. Soda must've told him because I didn't. He knew, however it was that he found out, and he sure let me know it. He might not have said a word about it, but his looks said it all. Fortunately for me, I've learned how to not care what he thinks. Naturally he's grown nicer to me as time has gone on, but he never respected me, I don't think. And I'm not sure that he ever will. My sole ambition to make something out of myself just about did it in for him. He didn't want to always be miserable, but he wasn't working for anything better. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to come along and I wasn't all that sure it was going to happen if he refused to leave his waiting place. He didn't grasp my sense of motivation. To him I was a Soc in a greaser world, a poser. Now the sly smirks he gives me I know are because I'm now stuck. In his mind's eye – I've sunk to Libby's level. Rock bottom.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy!" Two-Bit walked in the house, slamming the front door.  
  
"You know, if you knock another pane out, Darry's going to make you pay for it." I scooted over on the couch to make space for him. And just as I expected, he jumped over the back and landed comfortably. It was his new thing to do.  
  
"I ain't gonna do that again." He rolled his eyes and made to change the channel on the TV. "So, what's up with the big times?"  
  
"Nothing new."  
  
"Nothing? Pony, something is always new with you," he said incredulously and I grinned. If he said so... "I hear that, uh, Angela is looking for you."  
  
"Angela? What for?" The last thing I needed was to get myself mixed in with a Shepard again. Hardly any good came out of it. Especially with her. She's bound to get someone in trouble some day.  
  
"Not sure. Just heard it from Steve. I thought you'd know."  
  
Truth is, I hadn't gone to school for a couple of days now. Haven't even left the house. So, there wasn't any way I would know she was looking for me. I wasn't sure it was the smartest move, to go to school, until this all blew over. The last thing either of us needed was to get mocked – and I would avoid anymore confrontation if I could help it. So, I put on my best sickly act and Darry thought I had some form of the flu. It wouldn't last much longer, though, and I was getting more and more ready to face it. I'd be going to school tomorrow and I'll just have to see what happens. Besides, I can't afford to miss anymore school – not if I planned on having a life outside of homework for another week.  
  
"Nope," I told him. "Haven't got a clue. You know if she's mad or something? 'Cause I ain't done nothing to her." I wasn't sure what to think about girls and their intentions at this point. None of them.  
  
"Nah, but if there's trouble, we'll back you up." It was said so simply and out of routine... I had to crack a grin anyway. Being part of our gang had it's perks, but being the youngest had even more. I really dug the fact that no matter the problem or how angry we were at one another, we were all always willing to lay it out on the line and brawl it out with the offender or offendee or their gang/brother's gang, as was this case.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey," – he decided to switch the subject rather spontaneously – "where's Sodapop?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. He's off work though. Probably cruising The Ribbon with Steve." I hadn't seen him all day. When I woke up he was gone and he hadn't come home yet. It didn't surprise me though. His shift ended an hour ago. I wouldn't start to wonder for another few hours... But now that he brought it up and got me thinking on it... "Why? You wanna go look for him?"  
  
"Nah, if you've still got that flu –"  
  
"No, not anymore. I woke up feeling all right," I lied. I woke up feeling like shit, but that had nothing to do with my health. I wanted to get out of the house anyway. Two and a half days of confinement was way too much.  
  
"You sure? Darry won't care?"  
  
"I'll leave him a note." I stood up. Man, I just needed to get out for a while and relax before I'm faced with a work packed weekend. Who wanted to sit around our house anyway? Not me. Not when the action is elsewhere.  
  
"All right, but if he's upset it's your neck." He was trying to act like it didn't matter much to him if we went or not, but I knew him too well to take him seriously. He wanted to go hangout as much as I did and I didn't scoff. He was my ride after all.  
  
I quickly jot a note to Darry and put it on the counter. He'd be okay with it, and even if he weren't he wouldn't say much on it. He was too concerned with my feelings right now. Maybe it was wrong to take advantage of it, but shoot, when did that ever stop anyone?  
  
Pretty soon we were parked outside of Milo's – a record store. Milo, the store owner, dug Elvis more than anyone I knew. I mean, to the point that he was nerdy. But for that reason he was the most popular music shop owner around here. Greasers found that fact about him very appealing, especially since he had met the King twice and had their pictures together hanging up behind the counter. Both times he had managed several autographed records. He kept one for himself and he auctioned off the others to put towards his own radio station. It worked. Greasers often found themselves down there at least once a week and we listened to his station nearly every day. It was new and it played mostly Elvis tunes, so we didn't listen to it constantly, but it was cool. It was sweet to go down there in the evenings when he was broadcasting live from his shop. It was like you were part of the action.  
  
"Do you want to go in? Or should we just walk around?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
I peered over people's heads into the windows to see what was going on in there. I could barely make out who was who, it was so packed, but I managed to see that one of the girls standing near the poster area was Angela.  
  
"Let's go in for a minute. Angela's in there. I wanna see what she wants."  
  
"Okay." He shrugged and we fought our way through the crowd to get to the door.  
  
Once inside we were bombarded with people we knew. Everyone wanted to say hi and asked where I had been hiding out the last few days. I lied to them too, they didn't need to know the truth. They accepted it, knowing that it must've been "bad" if Darry let me stay home and then they let it go. A few of them informed me that Angela was searching for me and I told him that that was why I was there in the first place. Besides talking to me, Two-Bit was getting quite the greeting himself. He was popular among the guys in school. Everyone knew Two-Bit. He was just one of those guys. Of course he had been out of school for two years now, but somehow he managed to be one of the most well-known greasers around our parts. Anyone said his name and people knew exactly who he was, what gang he belonged to, and just how cool he really was. I left him behind to talk while I went ahead to go talk to Angela.  
  
"Hey!" I called over the music and loud talk. "Angela!"  
  
She turned her head towards my voice, her black hair flowing over her shoulder. She stared into the crowd trying to find out who it was that called her name. Finally she spotted me when I reached her and she just gave me the worst look.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Curtis?" she snapped and I was drawn back a little.  
  
"What? I heard you were looking for me."  
  
She raised her eyes to the heavens and laughed. "Oh yeah." She shook her head and looked me deep in the eyes. She didn't say anything else, just shook her head chuckled lightly as if I was some rather amusing idiotic thing she spotted and wished she hadn't. She rose her hand quickly and –  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
~*~  
  
Hahahahaha. Don't hate me. I'm just a little thing over here! You could probably beat the shit of out me if you tried. But I got my own bodyguard around here somewhere who would protect me. Right *cough*snookums*cough*?  
  
If you don't care about the review responses, please leave a review anyway. I'd be very pleased to hear from you. I could use a booster anyway. I've been having a roller coaster of a weekend. But luckily I have some friends on this site who have made it all that much better for me.  
  
Review Responses!  
  
taste of fire: Thanks a bunch! I love positive reviewers.  
  
Kelsey~Lynn: Yeah, you and just about everyone else has had issues with this. At least you've given me some tippers. That I can say I love, lol. I think you got a little something messed up though. The book never said that Sandy was pregnant. That was never mentioned. In fact, absolutely no reason was given for why she left. Trust me, I've memorized the book – literallly. You can ask my co-writer. Lol. Sad, I know.  
  
Cookie and Pickles: Wow! Pickles! You got Cookie to read? What a miracle! Jk. I just never really expected it to happen, but I'm really glad it did. It's about time my ex got in on the action. Geez, now maybe he'll realize where all my time is going, huh? Thanks for making him read, lol. Hi Cookie! How's it going for ya? That was a very sweet comment you made about Anee and me, but you know she gets her smarts from you. They both do. Oh, I know what you mean. Do you remember how our families reacted when they found out a junior? Dang... I mean, no wonder we eloped, right? Yeah, not the funnest of times... unless you count being piss drunk in Vegas. That was kinda fun... yeah, it was fun. Good times, eh? Well, thanks for finding out what it is that I do for a living and making my weekend so terrifically wonderful. I love you! Thanks for reading, Pumpkin!  
  
Cloudburst2000: Hey girl. Thanks for the tips. I didn't know that little detail about DNA testing. I think I'm going to keep it just for this though, because you're the only one smart enough to have realized and...well, it may not be necessary for a change now. I doubt it'll ever get that far – not that I won't finish, but there are many twists and turns in store. And, just a tad mistake you made, the book takes place in the 60's not 50's. Well, Darry never said it would be a legal abortion, now did he? I'm amazed at how much you know on this issue. Shoot, maybe I'll have to come and talk to you to make sure I'm correct from now on, lol. Thanks for being supportive anyway!  
  
JPSquire: Unfair to Darry? Not at all, hunny. Did you read my authors note? I don't feel like repeating myself, sorry. That took long enough to write. If you didn't read it, please do. Thanks for liking the story anyway. I'm glad that people can over look what may come across as a mistake and still enjoy the concept behind it.  
  
Tens not in a mood to sign it: Ah, don't you love days when you just don't care to sign in? Thanks for liking the title! You are the only person who has said anything and so I'm afraid people either don't understand it or they just don't care. Shocked over Dar huh? Seems like everyone was. Lol, I didn't realize I'd get such a rise. I ought to count how many people have had a problem with that. Thanks for reading! I love you tons! You're the coolest.  
  
Eclipsed: Haha. Yeah, curiosity is quite normal. (Tip in case you didn't catch on – Libby is a bit psycho, lol). Thanks for reading!  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks! You're a sweetheart for reading.  
  
Fyremoon: Lol, I had to look up the word inebriated because I had no clue what it meant. Nice word! I love it. Yeah, you'll just have to wait and see what the deal is with Pony and Libby. Listen to Pony's thoughts, he's a smart boy.  
  
chloe99: Yes, Darry does love Pony, which is why he was so hurt and angry at the time. Read the author's note if you haven't already. It might be helpful. I can't stand Libby either. I can't believe I created such a bitch. Lol. I love it. Thanks for reading!  
  
ShyXshortieXbabe: Hahaha, hey girl. How's it shakin'? Yeah, Libbs is an interesting character. You'll just have to wait and see what happens from now on. Pony is in for quite a ride now. He's going to be having a /I time with this burden.  
  
pirategirl143: You can count on Soda being a part of this. They all will. This is a story about Pony and how him and the gang get around this obstacle of the psycho-girl. You nailed it. She's crazy. But you'll have to just wait and see how crazy she is. That's something you may just have to decide for yourself.  
  
Rock:just like you..only bette: *Sigh* What a relief! I get to respond to someone who isn't wigging out over Darry. You know what? I wonder how many people actually really thought that he was crazy, or if they read other reviews and decided to throw that in also? Because I know that I've done that once or twice in the past, but it's kind of a low thing to do. I don't think people realize how it makes an author feel to know that every single friggin person just about has an issue. I'm still happy they're reading, but it's still frightening to look at reviews every time there is a new one. You know how it goes. Anyway, I'm just being extra sensitive today for obvious reasons but my loverboy, Cookie, sure has helped to pick me up ;)  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: Well now, it just a part of the story line to find out all the nitty-gritty details, isn't it? I love that I'm making you insane. I feel as though I have accomplished my job now.  
  
Bandit-Gurl42: Angry at Darry? Seems as though a lot are. Thanks for reading and reviewing anyway. I love it when people have the guts to say what they really want to, you know? And I'm totally cool with you using the idea, but maybe you could add a disclaimer or an author's note in the next chapter just to let people know that your intentions weren't to make fun of it, please? I read it and I know that it wasn't, but I'm not sure everyone sees it in the same way. Thanks babe!  
  
Skye Renegarde: I confused you? Good! I feel so proud right now. Thanks for being such a fun reviewer. You make me laugh, you really do. Rabbit lady, huh? Do tell me more! I can't just be left with a story not told! Lol. Later.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Thank you! You are the best! Only a couple of people agree with you that Darry was acting like they thought he may have. And that would be the correct way (what you are thinking) because that was my intentions behind it. I understand that people feel the way they do, but just wait to read this chapter and you'll feel more at ease with Darry's emotions. Thanks for the support! You'll have to wait for another chapter or so to see Soda's reactions, but it'll be well worth the wait.  
  
Ale Was Here: Hey, Hun! Updating as I can get around to it. Hopefully this was quick enough for you. Don't be too mad at Darry. He's just being a loving older brother all though it might not seem like it so far.  
  
griffins95: Yeah, I would definitely hate it too if one of my brothers didn't believe me right off the bat. It would suck. But that's life, right?  
  
Hood: Yeah? You think Pony's comment was okay? Good. I was really worried about that. I mean, I am not one to go around calling people horrible names like that either, but I can and I do when it gets down to the line. See, the thing is, Darry DOES know Libby to an extent, just not like Pony does. Imagine one of your friend's siblings who knows you but not really. It's like that. Don't worry about Darry. He's going to be okay, if you know what I mean.  
  
Aslan: You thought the comment was okay too! Goody! Yeah, Darry was a little crazy himself, but please don't jump to conclusions like he did. You might just find out how wrong you were... But yeah, I can see where you're coming from. I totally get it.  
  
Sodapop02: Haha. Yes! It's intense? Thanks! I love that word – intense. Darry'll come around. Just you wait and see. He's a big sweetheart and he's...he's Darry. He always comes around.  
  
sulfer101: Over the top? Nah, trust me, it wasn't. We can't go making that conclusion after we've seen Darry over the top before. Remember when he slapped Pony? If that wasn't over the top, I don't know what was. Yeah, he isn't thinking straight – you're right. So, just read and you'll see how he's doing now.  
  
Anon: Um, I'm not sure whether or not to take you as a flamer or not. But considering every other story you've reviewed as Anon under has been, I'm taking it that you ARE and that you aren't willing to give this a chance. I hope I'm wrong, because that would mean that you aren't open minded. Pity, because that also means you don't understand the meaning of fan fiction. Really, that's quite sad. Maybe next time, if there is a next time, you'll be brave enough to leave me an email address or a REAL SN name. I don't bite. I promise.  
  
These are for two reviews that I didn't get to respond to for the first chapter. You guys need to be more careful to see when there's a new chapter up! Lol. Don't worry, it's cool.  
  
Jenna: Hope the second chapter wasn't too disappointing for you. All I can say is, is that I hope you're still reading! I'd love to get another review!  
  
taste of fire: Thanks for reviewing this and the last chapter! You're great! Hope you like this one as well. 


	5. Milo's and Dax

A/n: Well, well, well, what do we have here? ... Another chapter? ... I think so! You guys are making this so wonderful for me. You all rock like nothing else. I don't think I've ever gotten such a great response from readers at ffn since... well, since they took the real persons section out. And even then I can't remember what I had for what stories. I just know that right now this is what I'm concerned about and I am quite pleased by the reaction I've been getting.  
  
I should mention in here that I have NOTHING against Hispanics and neither does Ponyboy. If it sounds like he's making racial comments – he's not. He's just in an extremely pissed, confused mood and he's not being his normal self. So, yeah, just thought I'd say something so I don't get people hounding on me.  
  
Dedication: Hmmm...who should I give this to...? ... I know! I'm dedicating this one to Anon who I seriously mistook for something that she wasn't and whom I'm hoping got my email and isn't still angry with me. This is for you, babe!  
  
(Again, review responses are located at the bottom.)  
  
Enjoy! I love you like a fat kid loves cake!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
My face was red where her hand had struck sharply. That was the last thing I expected to happen, although with how my week had been going, I shouldn't have been surprised. Heat started to rise off it and it smarted. Wide-eyed, I reached up and felt it gingerly while she backed up smugly and crossed her arms across her chest. I wasn't sure if it was only me, but the noise level seemed to drop an octave and I could hear one of Angela's friends cussing me out in a soft voice. What the hell? Where had all that come from? I licked in the inside of my cheek lightly and felt the slightest trace of blood where my tooth and scraped the side of my mouth.  
  
"Hey, man." A kid I didn't know came up from my side and shoved me to the left. "What's wrong wich you?" He had a strong South American accent although he didn't look all that Hispanic to me. I recognize him, but I couldn't place his face. I couldn't place anyone that I knew anymore now as I scanned the room and saw a few people staring. I knew them, but I didn't. Confusion was taking over everything. I couldn't keep my mind straight. I was in such shock. "What the hell you doin' comin' all up in here treatin' her like that? Ain't no one gonna touch Angela! And especially not chyou, man."  
  
I held up my hands and backed up. "Hey! I didn't touch her. She's the one who hit me. I ain't done nothing..."  
  
"Yeah?" he challenged me. "Is that what she'll say? I don't know, man, all I saw was you up in her face."  
  
"Ask her," I repeated. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around. It was Two-Bit.  
  
"What's goin' on?" he asked. God, Two-Bit sure found a nice place to drop in. If I hadn't left him behind... I'd have to thank him later. In the meantime, I'd take advantage of his presence and regain a little more of that self-confidence that somehow left when things took another turn.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know," I said. I served the kid with the coldest stare I could muster. I shouldn't say that he's a kid. For all I know, he's older than me. He looked old enough to be. Anyway, he was a prick and in something he wasn't meant to be a part of . "But I want to know what the hell's it is."  
  
Angela stepped forward and started in on me again. "You got Elizabeth knocked up!" She pointed at my face and I jerked my head back a little to avoid the long fingernail. I never understood the long nails. How do they not break? "What the hell is she supposed to do now? Huh? You know her mother threw her out?"  
  
"Yeah, but –"  
  
"It's a good thing she's got Jimmy," she growled. Was she friends with Libby? How did she know all this? "I'd watch my back if I were you. I might not know much about him, but from what I've heard he's a mean ol' bastard. My dad hated him the second he met him. And that's saying a lot."  
  
Yeah, that made no sense whatsoever. Who cared what her dad thought? He wasn't my problem. By the sound of it, the only person I had to worry about was this Jimmy guy. I knew I was going to have to face him at sometime or another. With a sister like that, he's bound to hunt me down like a hound dog. I just hoped that when that day came I wouldn't be alone. The last thing I wanted to do was face the older brother of some chick who's convinced I've knocked her up.  
  
"Hey," Two-Bit stepped in, "Pony says he didn't do it, he didn't do it. What business is it of yours anyway?" He was being as polite as he could. He was usually nicer to girls that he ever was to guys, and although that wasn't saying a whole lot, it made a difference.  
  
Angela's mouth gaped and she looked surprised beyond anything. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? Libby is my step-sister, dipshit. I think it's all my business. Don't go telling me it ain't. What do you have to do with anything? I don't see you branded with the God forbidden Curtis name."  
  
"She's your what?" I broke in before Two-Bit could answer. This was all news to me. "Step-sister? Since when?!"  
  
"Since my pops left," she sneered. "All right? You don't think my pops wanted to marry again? Shoot, Pony, he's been married for over five years now. Are you that oughta the loop?"  
  
Like I'm supposed to know? I don't care enough about the Shepards to give a shit. All I knew was that Libby never knew her father. That's all I've ever gotten out of her about that. Of course I knew her mom remarried, but I never asked about him. Was I supposed to? Who was I to push any? What's her private life is hers and she doesn't have to share it if she doesn't want to. Besides, she didn't know everything about me herself. Obviously no one does.  
  
"No, I just –"  
  
"Get on with it, man!" the gangly Hispanic greaser snapped. "What the hell do you want wit her?"  
  
"Who? Libby?"  
  
"No! Angela. She ain't never done nothin' to you, don't you dare come near her." He advanced towards me and I got the strange impression that he was more than a friend of hers. He was crazy, either way. He had some screwed up notion in his head that was completely wrong. That's messed up.  
  
"Dax!" Angela grabbed at his arm. So, that was his name. Dax. Man, I never thought I'd be glad to have my name over someone else's. "Stay out of it! Tim won't be wanting you to fight him anyway." Her eyes were wide as if to pass on some sort of silent message. That's when it dawned on me who he was. He was one of Tim's rookies. I had seen him a few times before when we've bummed around with the Shepard's gang. He was a newbie, I could tell. Now that I knew that, he did look only about fifteen or so. I could take him if I had to. I wouldn't if I could help it, though. He was part of an allied gang. I'd get killed if I did anything to ruin that.  
  
Dax shrugged her off and pushed his way back to her friends a few feet behind her. I noticed then that he was the only guy there with them. Was he supposed to be a ladies man or something? He sure didn't fit the part. I watched as he put his arm around the girl who had tried to cuss me out and saw him whisper in her ear. He thought he was such a clever bastard. He sure was wrong. What the heck was he doing trying to start a fight with no back ups? An idiot could tell you that was a stupid move. What did that make him? A fool? He kissed the girl on the cheek and flipped me off before turning and fighting his way through the crowd. I lost sight of him and turned my attention back to Angela.  
  
"Is that what you were planning on happening?" I asked her. She had her hand on her hip and readjusted the strap of her purse with the other. She looked like she was finished. "You brought the greenie along to beat the shit out of me and got cold feet?" I shook my head. She was definitely a Shepard. Little to no brains. And that was saying a lot when you set her up next to Curly. Tim was all right, but Curly and Angela are definitely two in the same. One wonders how that poor family was landed with those two.  
  
She only spit at my feet and turned around with her hair swinging over her shoulders. She thought she was so hot. All I have to say is it depends on who you're talking to, because that kind of behavior wasn't even close to what I find attractive. "You'd better watch it, Ponyboy. You ain't safe no more."  
  
"Hey, missy," Two-Bit started. "You let Jimmy know we're ready take –"  
  
I pulled him back by the arm. What was he saying?! I wasn't ready to take anyone on. I'd avoid it for as long as I could. Hell, I'd rather avoid it all together or at least pretend I don't know it's coming. What was he trying to do? Start a massacre?  
  
"Two-Bit!" I hissed when he stopped and Angela and her friends continued to retreat into the crowd. "Damn it! What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Shoot, kid," he turned on me as we ourselves started to leave, "that guy has any beefs, he can take it up with me. You ain't in this alone."  
  
"Yeah, tell that to him!"  
  
"Oh, he'll know. He'll find out soon enough." He was so proud of himself and I'm not sure I could be any less thrilled. His idea of a good time, or sticking up for me, or whatever it was, wasn't too intriguing to me. I guess the fact that he was willing to back me was a definite up, but he's only going to make it worse. Before it might've just been me getting the shit kicked out of me by some over-aged greaser, but now who knows what'll happen? He just basically invited Rave to rumble with us. He was going to drag the whole neighborhood into this if he could.  
  
"Yo! Ponybitch!" Dax was waiting outside of Milo's when we exited the place. I should've known he'd be out here. It only made sense. I wish I knew now why I left the house in the first place. This night was anything but relaxing. "You know I don't like no one messing with my girls."  
  
"Yeah? Tell that to them, fucker." Shoot, two could play this game. I made to open the passengers door of Two-Bit's car when I felt something sharp hit me on the back of the head. I grabbed the spot that was hit and looked at the object that had fallen to the ground. The little shit had thrown a crushed pop can at me! What a crock. I spun around and watched as he bent down to pick up a piece of broken pipe. He was ready to fight me then and there.  
  
Before I had the chance to do anything, Two-Bit was in his face with his switch. I knew he had no intentions of using it, but the fact that he brought it out...you knew he was serious. Dax took a brave swing at him but Two-Bit ducked out of the way and brought in his other hand to punch him. Dax fell back against the building wall, regained his composure after a few seconds pause, and dove at him. By that time, Two-Bit had put his switch away and had access to both his hands. This was going to get messy.  
  
"Two-Bit!" I ran back over there to try and stop him. He was at least twice the size of the kid and could whip him badly if he really wanted to. As much as I could care less about Dax, he really didn't have a fair chance. Two-Bit had been serious when he told me he'd help out. The only problem was that he was fighting the wrong battle. "Two-Bit, don't –"  
  
Dax socked me in the gut and I nearly doubled over. That was it. I wasn't stopping it anymore. He wanted me to fight, I wasn't going to back down now. I took a hard uppercut to his jaw and he stumbled back with that and another blow from Two-Bit. Before becoming blind with all my pent up rage, I saw a trickle of blood leak out his mouth and he gasped for breath before I gave him some more of what he asked for.  
  
If he had planned on making Tim proud of him for coming off the better in a fight, he had picked the wrong people to tango with.  
  
I didn't want to hurt him too bad though. Like I said, he was an immature fool who also happened to be part of an allied gang – for how much longer, I'm not sure, but as for the time being, he was. That and I despised fighting above all else. As soon as he collapsed to the ground, I pulled Two-Bit back. Time to run. The Ribbon was swarming with the fuzz and there was no way that had went unseen. I sure wasn't proud of it myself, and there wasn't any way I'd risk getting jailed for it if I could help it.  
  
Dax rolled over and got ready to stand back up, but instead he kneeled on all fours with his head resting on this fists. Really – time to go.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Two-Bit," I said and we simultaneously sped back to his car. The sooner we left, the better. I didn't need a confrontation with the cops to add to my life. Not now. Hopefully not ever.  
  
"Damn, kid," Two-Bit said through gritted teeth as he peeled out onto the street. "You weren't going to just take that, were you? He was out to get you!"  
  
"Yeah, you don't think I noticed?" I sighed and looked out the window at the darkened sky to the surrounding cop cars that weren't moving. I was grateful for that then, but at other times it made me angry that most of the cops on The Ribbon bummed around and hung out as if they weren't on duty. So much crap wouldn't happen if people didn't know they could get away with it. But, there were always those certain fuzz who did care enough to stick their noses into others business. It was them I worried about on nights like this.  
  
"Anyway, if that doesn't get him to shut up, I don't know what will. Pity he's one of Tim's, hmm?" He switched on the radio and found a rock station and kept it there.  
  
"Right."  
  
I slumped in my seat and stared out at the bright lights in front of us. That knotted feeling was returning to my stomach and it wasn't all from Dax either. Who knew that so much could come out of one lie? It hadn't even been a week and look what I've gotten into. For all I knew, Tim would actually be angry about the Dax incident and not to mention Libby. If he were her step-sister...damn. I could only hope that there was some rivalry there, so he didn't care, and that Angela just happened to like her new family. It was a mean thing to wish for, but if it kept me out of more trouble... And then there was Jimmy, Angela, Steve, school, and God knows who or what else. Wouldn't it be nice to just fall asleep and realize this was all a dream? If life were only so simple.  
  
"Don't tell Darry?" I asked.  
  
"Course not, kid," he answered. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
~*~  
  
Hahaha. Thanks for reading. PLEASE review. You know how much I love those. If you have any flames, kiss my ass. Send them anyway. Am I challenging those who are too disgusted? I think I am... But, anyway, reviews are a wonderous thing. Later dudes.  
  
Review Responses for those who care!:  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: Yeah, Angela isn't the nicest of girls. She does whatever she pleases because she's Shepard and...well...she's Angela, she just is that way. She thinks she's too cool for her own good. Yeah, I could've made Darry more stubborn, but people were so ready to throw a fit I thought I better mend somethings and quick. Hopefully this one doesn't leave you as confused. Thanks!  
  
Tensleep making a quick one: Aww, you just tell Jake where he can go, yourself! What a prick. I'm glad this helped you and I'm sorry if I made you late for school. I've had days like that. But you know...it's never fun to go back after Spring/Easter Break. (EEEEK! Mine just started on Wednesday!!) Hopefully it wasn't too bad and if it was, maybe this helped you. It's about time I help you. You and your family do plenty for me, you might not realize it, but you do. Of course, family is family and I love y'all. So, you liked the hangout? Yeah, I had to come up with something. I didn't want to use one of the old ones like people (and I) usually do, so I made up a new one. Well, if Jhon happens to read this one, I'm not so sure he'll hopes will have been met. Pony doesn't exactly get the crap kicked out of him. Sorry. Lol.  
  
Rock: just like you...only better: We've really had a few trying weeks haven't we? It's such a wonderful thing that writing exists. It's such a relief (more for you than for me) and I don't know what we'd do without it. Well, actually I do. You'd go psycho (jk) and I'd...well... I'm not sure what I'd do, still. Anyway, thanks for reading and making my job easier. Hopefully I do the same thing for you. I wish I could say that I did, but I don't know that that holds true on all grounds. So...my final words on all matters – something that explains everything about the world: Know boys, know pain. No boys, no pain. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
CrazyLilDreamer: Haha, thanks, babe. I had fun with the little bitch. Pony didn't deserve it at all, but so much for fairness, right? He hasn't been getting much of that.  
  
Bandit-Gurl42: Sorry, I didn't realize I hadn't reviewed before. My bad. Anyway, yeah, Angela isn't the most likable person out there, especially in this fic. She's a true blue brat and there's not much we can do to change that.  
  
CiCi: Yeah, I never plan where I end. It just happens, but I like it that way. I can't promise there won't be more cliffhangers or anything. It all depends. This is random, but I have to tell you. As I write this, I keep getting the hand-clap song in my head, "CiCi, oh playmate! Come out and play with me! And bring your dollies three!..." You don't htat one? Anyway, later!  
  
taste of fire: I'm glad I could help you with your Angela question! Actually, That Was Then, This is Now isn't a sequel, but it DOES have an appearance from Pony in there. It's pretty sweet. But yeah, Angela is a royal pain in the ass.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Yeah, I think we'd all like to see Pony slap her back, but... he's Ponyboy. Lol. Yeah, I have to say that I can't stand her at all. She cracks me up, though. She's a hoot in a cruel, bitchy way.  
  
shyXshortieXbabe: Sorry. I had to leave it there. I couldn't help myself. I hope this satisfied your want for more.  
  
Fyre: Do you speak French? I know a tad... nothing that would be exactly appropriate, though, you know? I mean, if I really wanted to, I could tell someone to go to their room because my friends are here (Harry Potter movie I did with my friends for their French class), that they have a nice butt, or (in a sexual way – sad, I know) that I want to spank them, etc... Anyway, I was VERY tempted to say that Pony was bitch slapped myself, but I didn't, lol. Nice to know someone was thinking on the same wave length as me.  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks, hun. Glad to know you're still reading!  
  
griffins95: Haha, I'm not sure there is anyone who likes Angela, and if anyone reading this does, I'm not sure they'll like her in here. We'll just have to see. Yup, Pony is 17. Of course being boy crazy and all, he's got a nice chiseled bod. Haha. Guys are great...well, most of them... okay some of them are worthy, but... I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading!  
  
Hood: Oh yeah! Poor Pony is right. Hardly anyone is cutting him any slack these days. But, things will get better. They always do.  
  
sulfer101: You nailed it! Yeah, it seems that people like the term 'Psycho girl.' I love it, lol. It fits wonderfully, and I could care less what people call her. Bitch, brat, psycho girl, or whatnot.  
  
Anon: Are we cool now? Yes? No? I'm very pleased that you are still reading. Maybe I should make clear my definition of a flame: A review that says nothing positive and doesn't leave any constructive criticism and leaves me feeling like shit. I don't mind them all that much, really, but a flame is a flame, and they never make anyone feel good. That's why I mistook what you said as one. Thanks for still reading after my nasty comment. You're awesome!  
  
Sodapop02: Yeah? You think people review more with cliffhangers?...*taps chin*...hmmmm... Jk. I can't promise anything really. Everything that happens is as much of a shock to as the next person.  
  
pirategirl143: I love to do RRs! All your reviews make me feel so good, I just have to thank people! I love you for reading this. Yup, Angela sure had a reason, to her justification, to slap Pony, but he didn't deserve it at all. Poor kid is taking so much abuse... ( Time to make Ponyboy happy again! 


	6. Meet Rob

A/n: Hey guys, how's it checkin'? You know, I ought to tell you that this chapter would've been up a few days sooner if it hadn't been for Spring Break and my brother John and a few other mishaps throughout the week. Oddly enough, the fact that it was Spring Break is what put off the actual writing of this for a few days, when in the beginning I was planning on writing several chapters DURING the break so that I wouldn't have to worry about coming across writers block and not having anything to give those of you who are reading this. But that so rarely happens for me (although when it does it DOES), so y'all don't have much to worry about. And with my brother... yeah, I use his computer to update and that is putting this off yet another day, because the day I decided to put it up, he decided the computer was working too slowly for him so he took it in – late in the day, as my luck would have it. That was on Monday. Tuesday he still didn't have the computer back because they found some viruses on it and they had to work on it until really late that night. So, he wouldn't let me on period. But, as my luck would have it, it didn't matter because the disk that I had this saved on was in some random computer at school. I left it on accident. And stupidly enough, I didn't make a back up copy. Then on Wednesday I found the disk but I forgot it AGAIN in ANOTHER computer. And on Thursday I took what I like to call a 'Mental Health Day', or in other words... I didn't go to school. Luckily for me, the disk was still in that computer and I got it today (Friday). Now I'm going to put it up before I don't something else inept.  
  
Anyway, some of you will be pleased to know that this chapter is two pages longer than the last one, and three pages longer than the one before... Basically it's the longest chapter I've done so far, but not the longest you can anticipate, by far. I was just quiet proud of myself to get it so big, lol.  
  
Well... Enjoy! And remember that review responses are found at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks guys.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next day, Soda decided he would take me to school. I was grateful for that. It was usually Darry who took me, but as cool Darry was and all, I enjoyed being with Soda more. It was the short times together, like this, that gave us a chance to talk and that was always nice. Talk between Darry and I had been strained for awhile, and it wasn't doing either of us any good to stick ourselves in a situation where we had to talk. Besides, there was no one better to talk to than Soda. I used to feel the same way about Johnny, but since his death I've had to find other means of communicating my thoughts and feelings to an actual living, breathing outlet. Soda was a good listener and he always told you straight out what he thought. He didn't beat around the bush or fluff things up nor did he tell you what to do about your problems. He gave suggestions and advice, but he never flat out said that you should do what he thought was best.  
  
"You think you'll be okay?" he asked as he pulled up in front of Will Rodgers High and he turned off the engine. I took that to mean I wasn't getting out yet. That was fine by me. Curly Shepard was standing outside the double doors with two of his gang members. They were laughing over something, but that didn't settle my nerves at all. I was going to have to find another entrance. There was no way I'd risk another encounter with one of them. So what if they were in good moods? I didn't want to make them any happier.  
  
"Yeah..." I faked like I thought he was crazy. It was a lot easier than telling the truth. That's for sure. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know. You're too jumpy." Was I? I hadn't noticed. Sense the sarcasm here. Maybe I was being a little too mean, but I wasn't in the best of moods when I woke up this morning, and it that hasn't changed much since. "You need to relax. I'm sure whatever happens, you'll be just fine."  
  
"Yeah? How do you know? You've never had to do this." He never had any girl accuse him of such a thing. And he never went to school scared, I'm sure of it. If he had, there shouldn't have been a reason worth sweating over. Not one I could think of anyway. People liked him too much to want on his bad side. It was hard to venture over there, but it was definitely possible. In the short time that he went to school, I know I never heard him voice any concern about going. If anything he was confident about whatever it was he had to face. Maybe he kept it all inside, but Steve would've known, one way or another. And he isn't one to stay shut up.  
  
"Because. People like you, Pony. You've got a lot of friends. Just stick by them." And exactly how many of them would still be my friends after this? So far it looked as though anyone who knew Libby well enough, all thought the same thing. I just hope I had enough of a say in the situation to change a few minds to my side of the story. But I had been gone for a few days. Word spreads fast in high school. Opinions are formed even faster. With only one side known for several days and the other person was suddenly gone, people start to think crazy things. Soda knew that, but I wasn't going to remind him and let him think I was worried.  
  
"I know." I pushed the door open. He was going to be late for work if he didn't get going. And I didn't need something else hanging over my head.  
  
"Wait." He stopped me. I stayed sitting and I turned to face him. "You know my work number, right?"  
  
"I have it written down somewhere, yeah. Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "In case you want to come home early or something." He started the car back up. "Not that I think you would. But if you do..."  
  
"Okay." I wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew I was scared and I knew that he thought I had every right to be. But Soda was good at telling white- lies to make you feel better. Although, white-lie or not, right now it didn't change anything. I'm not sure anything that anyone said could tame the aching in my stomach. Now, I wasn't set on proving him wrong by lasting the whole day. I didn't care about that. The only reason I wouldn't take him up on his offer is because I had to prove to everyone else I could do it. I had to prove it to myself. No one would drive me as far as to go home. Not now. I may have been chicken in the first place to come, but that was going to change. Thank the Lord for facades. "Bye."  
  
"See you later, bud."  
  
I slammed the door shut and he peeled out of there. I had to chuckle as he roared down the street. He was showing off again, but who was I to stop him? Let him have his moment of fun. Besides, he was going to be late for work as it was. We had a late start this morning.  
  
"Yo! Curtis!" I heard someone call my name as I walked around to the side of the school. I didn't stop but I turned my head slightly to see if I knew who it was or not and whether or not I was up to talking to them. I breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Robbie Thickens, one of my best buds. I was looking forward to talking to him. I knew he'd believe me over Libby. He couldn't stand her. They never hit it off. She hung on him too much for his liking and he pushed her away like he was allergic. It was amusing to me, but I knew he hated it above most things. He came running towards me now.  
  
"God, Rob," I laughed as he stopped next to me. "You scared the hell out of me. Whatcha doin' using my last name anyway? You know I only get called that when I'm in trouble with someone." It was true. Most people found my first name too amusing to not use it. It was only when they were or meant business that they called me Curtis.  
  
He stared at me as if I were insane. "I hate your name," he said he so simply I had to laugh again. "I don't see why I can't call you Curtis. It sounds better than Ponyboy. You have to admit it..." I shrugged and smiled. What would I do without Rob?  
  
He was on the shorter side, a head or so shorter than me. I was an even six feet tall and still growing. He barely grazed the level of shorter girls our age and hadn't grown a half an inch in three years. It didn't bother him any. I'm not sure he even realized that most guys used him as an armrest. And if he did, it didn't bother him either. Nothing much got to Robbie. He was easy going as Soda, almost as funny as Two-Bit, with the temper of Steve. Maybe that's why I got along with him so well. I was already surrounded with people just like him and I preferred his type to buddy around with. He wasn't the most scholastically motivated person I knew, by far, but he did all right. He cared enough to make sure he passed all his classes with a C+ or better. He was going to be a disc jockey when he got out of high school, or so he said, so he wasn't concerned with college in the least. He came from a family where he was the only boy. He was the youngest with three older sisters, none who lived at home anymore. That's where he always said he got his charm from. He knew what it took to keep girls happy, and what not to say when they were upset. If that held true, that he was babe magnet because he had so many sisters, I was sure hoping that didn't mean much going against me.  
  
We walked for a few minutes in silence. I knew why he wasn't saying anything. It was hard to keep him shut up, regularly, but if something was really playing at his mind, he clamed up until he was ready to say anything. I never pushed him either. It wasn't until we got to the locker we shared that he started to speak again.  
  
"I heard about Libby." That was yet another one of his characteristics. He was up front. I found myself friends with many people like that. Did I like to hear the blunt truth all the time? "And I know you wouldn't ever sleep with that bitch. Hell, I don't know why so many think you would."  
  
I swayed on my feet. The moment I had been waiting for had finally been brought up. Good thing it was with Robbie and not some jerk who had to throw in his thoughts. I had built myself up for it, and I was still ready to take on whatever shit people might want to throw my way. I knew it wasn't uncommon for this sort of thing to go down in our school – unwanted pregnancy and deadbeat fathers – but there were always certain people who were ready to slap you around for it. This was something I wanted to discuss with Robbie. I wanted to know what he thought I should do. But the foremost thing on my mind had been brought up in that little speech of his and I wanted to know more.  
  
"Everyone thinks so?"  
  
"Well...not everyone, but a lot, yeah." He stared at his reflection in the mirror he had put up in the locker. He ran his tongue over his teeth and took a comb out of his back pocket. "Don't worry about it, though. They could care less."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I was interested to hear this.  
  
"Yup," he said slowly while he ran the comb carefully through his hair. You have to give it up to the guy who has managed to multitask, even if it was simply so.  
  
"What have people been saying?"  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual." Meaning that there was mainly gossip between girls about Libby and me and how we'll end up married in less than two months, or something along those lines. "But mostly people are shocked."  
  
"That I won't take responsibility?" I threw my math book in the bottom of the locker and searched for my Ancient History textbook. It surprised me how calm Rob was taking this all. I was happy for that. I didn't need another person flipping out on me. He could take it as smoothly as he pleased.  
  
"That and that your actually hooked with her."  
  
"Oh God." There wasn't anything else to say. He knew what I meant. He felt he same way, just to a much larger degree. See, I had actually been able to stand Libby and took her to that dance. He thought I was out of my mind to even consider doing that, because he sure never would. Now I was finding myself headed down the same path he was on. I needed to talk to Libby, although I didn't want to, before I decided to take back my word about being willing to help her find out who the real father was. She was crazy herself, but I knew better than to leave her completely helpless.  
  
"Tell me about it..." he sighed and closed the locker. "We've still got ten minutes. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Somehow, my once twenty minute story got condensed into an under ten minutes story. The more I told it, the more details I left out. They didn't seem important in the scheme of things, and with the attention span that Robbie had, I knew I couldn't drag it out. He wanted information fast, not with a bunch of fancy details thrown in. Amazingly enough, he sat still through the duration of it and only started to ask questions after I was done.  
  
"Who the hell is Dax?" he asked.  
  
"Pfff," I breathed. "Who cares? He's one of the Shepard's, that's all I know."  
  
"He sounds like a twit to me." He stood up as the five minute bell rang, warning us to get to class immediately.  
  
"You have no idea." I shook my head. I wondered if he went to our school or if he was even in school anymore. I doubted it. Most of that gang were dropouts. Curly wasn't, only just, because his mother dropped him off at school everyday and picked him up afterwards. It was either that or being sent off to live with his grandmother in Wisconsin. He stuck with school and home instead. He had dropped out at one point, but she made him start back up as soon as she found out. They had a good mom. I don't know where they went wrong.  
  
"Stupid and a prick," he laughed. "I can't believe he actually took you both on. Is he crazy?"  
  
"He has to...be..." my voice trailed off as I spotted Libby standing down the hall talking to some girlfriends of hers. I hadn't seen her since she stormed out of my house and she nearly torn the transmission out of her brother's car as she left. I knew I would see her at some point during the day, but I hadn't prepped myself enough to see her so soon.  
  
"Ignore her, man," Robbie hissed in my ear and started to pull me up the staircase. "She's not worth your time anymore. Never was...bitch..."  
  
"I know, just wait a second." I stopped and eyed her more closely. She hadn't seen me yet, due to all the commotion in the halls, but I wanted to get a good look at her before I lost sight of her, now that I had it. Sadly enough, I found myself eyeing her stomach and saw nothing different about it. I tried to remember how long it took before a girl's pregnancy was visible. But I couldn't. She didn't look it yet, but I wondered when she would. She claimed she was a month and a half along, but I really wanted to know. Ideas started to formulate themselves in my mind, but there wasn't anything I could do about them quite yet. I had to go to first period. "All right. Let's go."  
  
"Shoot, man. Forget her. She's not worth it. I'm telling you." He swaggered next to me as we rushed into Mr. Granger's classroom before the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Hurry along," Granger snapped at us and a few other kids coming in. "We don't have all day. We've got a lengthy lecture ahead of us. No more dawdling, am I clear? No late comers. I won't tolerate it anymore. Not this year. Not when I'm..." His rambling was drowned out as the late bell rang. "Settle down everyone!"  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
---  
  
A long day was an understatement. By the time first period was half way over, I had gotten three notes, signed anonymously, all telling me I was the scum of the earth – that I belonged among the fire and brimstone of hell. Before I had time to decide whether or not to laugh over them or to get mad, Rob stole them from me and started a paper fight in the classroom. It lasted a total of three minutes with paper, pencils, various lunch food items, and Granger's chalk being thrown about. One girl screamed when some punk slammed her with a spit wad the size of a nickel on the side of her head, and another one when some idiot spit their chewed up gum out in midair. She had to take a pair of scissors to the bathroom to cut it out, as it was stuck in the middle layer of her hair. Mr. Granger kicked Rob and me out as soon as he got the class settled back down. He was fed up and told us to go to the principal's office. We didn't go.  
  
By the time lunch started I had run into four or five Socs who thought it would be funny to taunt me. I happened to be alone at those times, so I didn't do anything about it. If even one person had been with me, I might have said something back, but I wasn't dumb enough to do that alone. They may have all been one on one confrontations, but that didn't make a difference to me. I figured that if they were brave enough to approach me on their own, they could probably hold their own as well. One kid was a freshman who I couldn't help but laugh at. He was shorter than Rob and he was nearly round as he was tall. Apparently he knew Libby's little sister who was still in junior high or something and he had a few words to say about what he had heard. How the hell he even knew I was me, I don't know. But, even with his sneering and jarring, I couldn't take him seriously with the glop of jelly on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Hey, man," Rob showed up at the locker after lunch had started for five minutes. He was on time. "Where is everyone?" He scanned the area around us.  
  
That's what I'd like to know. Everyday, depending on the day, four or five of us got together and went to lunch. We usually went to The DX or to Will's Pit Stop, but it didn't look like it would be happening today. Quint, who was our ride, didn't show up along with everyone else. I knew why they hadn't, and I wished I wasn't so aware of myself. It wasn't much of an ego booster when your friends ditch you because of a girl. At least I know now who my real friends were, right? Of course, that didn't help my mood any and I was far from okay with it, but I was man enough to take it. I had learned long ago to not get too attached to people. You only get hurt when you do.  
  
"I reckon they went without us. Sorry, man." I slammed the locker door shut and walked across the hall to a set of greaser benches. They didn't belong to anyone in particular. Just greasers. It wasn't a bad thing, we marked them and no one else came close to considering them as a resting place. They were just ours.  
  
"Shoot, Pon, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry about. It's them losers who ought to be sorry." He sat down next to me and opened his backpack. He pulled out a sack lunch, one that his mom always packed for him, and pulled out a couple of turkey sandwiches. "You want one?" He held one out to me. It did look good...  
  
I shrugged and took it, not caring really one way or another. It looked tasty, but I lost whatever appetite I had earlier. Those guys were supposed to be my friends. I always knew that Libby had them wrapped around her little finger, but then again, she had a lot of guys after her. The boys would climb Mount Everest for her. They were that infatuated. I was now trying to decide, without being able to see or talk to them, if they were more mad over the fact that I /I to her first or that she was now knocked up and I was to blame. Either way, you'd think friends would come before girls. Shoot, there were plenty of girls, but how many best buds do you got?  
  
I unwrapped the sandwich and took a big bite out of it anyway. "Thanks, man."  
  
"Damn it, Curtis," Rob shook his head. "How many times do I gotta tell you to lay off the politeness? You ain't gonna get no where if ya go around saying please and thank you to everyone. Ain't no Soc or grease gonna take that from no one."  
  
That was such an ironic statement. I had no clue what to think about it. I mean, he was right. I was right, but so was he. Having so-called manners wouldn't help me now. Not that anything would, but people would think I was a pansy if I keep on saying it whenever I should. Especially around those who I don't want it to slip out in front of.  
  
"Right," I said and shrugged. Listening to him was probably my best opinion at the time being. Sadly enough, he was more street smart than me, living more in the Shepards region of town, and he was more aware and conscience of this stuff than I was.  
  
"Oh hell, no," Rob whispered as he looked over my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I whipped around and suddenly wishing I hadn't. Jett, another one of Libby's brothers was walking our way with a couple of goons in tow. He was younger than me – that's for sure – a freshman I'm assuming, but that didn't mean a whole lot around our parts. "Shit."  
  
"Let's beat it out of here." Robbie stood up.  
  
I chuckled slightly. "Too late for that one." Jett looked ready to kill.  
  
"Why? You ain't got nothing to prove, Curtis. Let's leave," he beckoned me on. "Unless you /I to fight..."  
  
"Huuuuuh..."  
  
Did I?  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Hmmm... Is Pony going to fight or be a good boy and leave it alone? Hmmmm....  
  
Until next time... Adios!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tensleep: Never read a Hispanic guy before? Gay? LOL! Wow. Didn't mean for that to happen, but if it helps to add to his...oddness... all the better, right? (A/n: TO ANYONE: I don't hate gays) Tsk, tsk... Jhon made you late for school? Damn kid. Jk. Jake just needs to learn to chill, but I guess we all have days were we snap. Girls more than guys, but hey. Yeah, first day back...man a live, it killed me. Sadly enough, the school isn't what killed me. It was just... I dunno. It would've been so much better if it had been summer break and NO ONE had school! That was one heck of an IM, huh? That made me laugh so hard. At almost all times there were six of us on at once... using two computers. Isn't that hilarious? Troy seems cool. Too bad I couldn't get to know him better. You guys talk about him all the time and he just seemed really nice. I mean, and shoot, he fed the dogs for you guys! What a friend!! Lol, say hey to Jhon, or if he's reading this by some random chance, and that I missed being able to talk to him. Sadly enough, Monday killed me. But, I loved hearing all about your dream, Tens *wink*. That was SO cool! Love you both. You're my favorites.  
  
just like you...only better: Touch my kids and die. I mean, not that I have much control over that, but I'm sure my hubby will have a few things to say. He'll interfere and protect them. He'd get his hiney kicked if he didn't... Anyhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing as always. Not that you didn't already read...well.../I this over the phone, but at least you're still reviewing! And there's about a page more that you didn't hear so... yeah. Enjoy!  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: I knew the Libby and Angela being related thing would cause a few raised eyebrows, but I went ahead and did it anyway, because it's going to play a place in the story. Haha, yeah, Dax is yet another idiot, but he's gotta be, lol. Thanks for the review! I loved it!  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks for the review! I loved to see more insight from you. It really made me smile. I loved it.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Wow! You really think that Pony is still the same? That is seriously one of the best compliments I have received so far. Thanks babe, you're awesome. Pony will get to see better things, don't you worry. Of course that all depends on how 'bright' of things you're wanting it to be, it may or may not be exactly what you're expecting. But there will be happiness for him.  
  
ShyXshortieXbabe: Haha! Faithful readers are my favorite! I love ya girl. You really make me happy with your fun reviews. I always look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Eclipsed: You're so cool. I love that you're okay with Angela and the Shepards being related to Libby. I was afraid that people wouldn't like that. But most people see okay, huh? I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
ImOnlyAGirl: Nice! I love that you reviewed! They all count to me. Everyone is special and I can't wait to hear from you again.  
  
Ale Was Here: Thanks girl! You rock! Can't wait to hear what you think about this chappie.  
  
griffins95: Soap opera? Sweet. Haha. I hate soap operas, but I like that you find it okay. Yeah, Dax is an ass-munch and a git, but what are you gonna do? Lol. Soda is in here! I hope you like this. I know he wasn't in much before or even a ton with this one, but Soda is DEFINITELY playing a mega role, don't you worry. I love that you took the time to do that review despite how little time you had. You're awesome.  
  
pirategirl143: Lol, I hope I'm not disappointing you too much that Pony isn't all the way peachy in this chapter. Good times will come, just give them time.  
  
Fyre: Hehe, were you at school reading this? Or just avoiding homework? Reviews from school are hilarious, especially when people are avoiding their teachers gaze... Anyway, thanks as always, you're so cool.  
  
steves-girl: A new reviewer! Sweet deal! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it.  
  
CiCi: Never heard the song before? Ah, damn. It's a good one! Well, the first verse anyway. After that it goes downhill in creativeness and morality, but hey, whatcha gonna do about that? Hehe, yeah, Pony did let loose, and he had a little bit of fun with that. I think he feels more bad than happy, but hey, he's a greaser. He enjoys the little scuffles.  
  
Anon: Hallelujah! We cool. Hehe. Thanks babe, you're awesome. I'm sooooo glad you're still reading. I love ya and your reviews. They crack me up.  
  
Sodapo02: The first reviewer! Man, you guys always have a special place in my heart. Especially since you're is the first I got to see about this one and man, I loved it! You think Pon's being ganged up on now? Just you wait, ma dear.  
  
A/n: Later guys! 


	7. Two Brawls in One Day?

A/n: I'm thinking it's time for me to apologize for the long wait. I had a hard time with this chapter. I would sit down and try and write, and I couldn't. So I'd try again the next day and t wouldn't work. Then I'd do that for a few days and I kinda stopped... Then this morning I decided to open it back up and see what I could do, and what do ya know? I pumped it out and here it is! Be grateful! Jk.

Disclaimer: Don't know nada except the plot, Libby, Mrs. Thickens, Rob, Mrs. C, and whatever other people or things that are not in either _The Outsiders_ or _That Was Then, This is Now_.

Dedication? Myself. Jk. I'm gonna go in on this with Alli and dedicate it to David, my strange uncle who had the perfect Hollywood wedding, with the Scientologist prophet/minister, the perfect guests, and perfect house, wife, and everything else that literally makes me sick to my stomach to think about. And yet at the same time I have to laugh because it was SO Hollywood. Man, the things you and your family experience when your uncle is _famous_ amongst those of the Catholic religion. He gave us many wonderful ideas from his wedding (or rather the guests he invited) that will appear here in there in disguise.

Chapter Six  
  
"Well, now..." Mrs. Campbell, the Vice Principle, sat down in her seat, returning from making phone calls. "Robert, your mother is on her way to pick you two up." She looked at me. "Your brother got a message at work, but he can't come right now. Mrs. Thickens has agreed to drop you off at home." She shook her head. "But we'll have to have a meeting with both you and Darrel on Monday. He's going to come in on his lunch break and you'll come along. There's no reason to pass this by. Fighting with ninth graders... with anyone!... is completely unacceptable. We hold no such tolerance for that type of behavior."  
  
Suspended. Could you believe it? For a fight we didn't even start. Sure, the little pea-brains got suspended too. But man. Who's stupid enough to fight on school grounds? Well, a Crystal obviously, but it takes the stupidest of them all to even think of starting one. The little shits ruined my perfect record with a permanent red S.  
  
I looked at Rob who was paling. It wasn't so bad for him to be kicked out as it was to face his mom. She wasn't cruel or cold like Johnny's mom was – if anything she was sweet and gentle, but for how much longer was still to be determined. I would much rather face her than Darry any day. I wasn't too terrified of Darry at the point, but he had a way of making you pay for everything you did wrong.  
  
Until Rob's mom got there, we sat in silence. Mrs. Campbell worked on filling out our papers to verify our suspension for school records. Rob bit on his nails in nervous anticipation, and I stared at the clock on my right. Surprisingly, time didn't seem to have slowed down any. Everything was right on track. I didn't have the nervous jitters yet – I still had a few hours before I had to face Darry – but the tension in the room was so taut, you could slice it with a knife.  
  
"Letty?" the secretary poked her head in the semi-open door. "Mrs. Thicken's is here."  
  
"Send her on in." Mrs. Campbell straightened the papers. "Mr. Curtis, would you please go and take a seat in the foyer for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Robert and his mother alone."  
  
I nodded and got up right as Rob's mom came in. I had seen her before, many times. But I had never seen her with that glimmer of anger in her eyes. She was a young woman in her early to mid thirties, but she looked even younger. She had thick, sleek, dark brown hair that went a few inches below her shoulders, and clear blue eyes that could see right through you. She was good looking for a mom, but I would never look at her in that way. For one, I wasn't like that – it was just weird, and for another reason, a few years ago some of the boys down in Rob's neighborhood made a few noises about wanting to get it on with her and he took them on single handedly. Needless to say, they beat the living daylights out of him, and when she got wind of who had done it, she had a real nasty chat with them. They didn't look at her the same after that, and now the immature gits wouldn't let him live it down. Could you even imagine?  
  
She didn't glance in my direction until I spoke up to her. "Mrs. Thickens?"  
  
"Hi, Ponyboy." She managed a weak smile.  
  
"This wasn't Rob's fault. He was only defending me." I had to let her know before too much of the wrong idea settled in on her.  
  
"Mr. Curtis, please go wait outside," Mrs. Campbell repeated herself. You could tell she didn't think it was my place to say anything. I left after that.  
  
Luckily, no one else was in the foyer. Jett and his goons were being "taken care of" by Chip the guidance counselor. His office was in a completely different area of the school. They did that for a reason. That was a good thing, seeing as I didn't care to lay eyes on any more Crystals or anyone associated with them. I was beginning to think the whole lot of them were crapbags not worth my time. Shoot, I was even starting to question Libby altogether. I still didn't understand her in the least. She couldn't be the person I thought she was.  
  
Finally, after what felt like a decade, Robbie's meeting was finished and he, his mom, and Mrs. C came out to meet me. Rob's hands were stuffed in his pockets and his black eye was starting to show up. But you could hardly see it with his head hung and his mom hurrying him along. I got the feeling she blamed him just as much as she blamed me and that's saying something. She knew enough of my history to not trust me enough. But that was fine by me.  
  
"Ponyboy, I want you to give this to Darrel." Mrs. C handed me a crisp white envelop with the words 'To the guardian of Ponyboy Curtis' written in near calligraphic cursive. I wondered sometimes what Darry though of those – if he liked being called that and if he even plain cared what was inside. Obviously, he cared, but to what extent? I don't think they persuaded him in any direction. He sets his mind according to what he thinks, not the school's administration, or whoever it is at the time, opinion.  
  
"Yes'm," I answered and carefully put it in my backpack. You had to at least show some respect to her.  
  
"Now, Pony," she started up again. "I want you to think long and hard this weekend about what you have to say for yourself. You need some valid starter points to explain this. We need to get to the bottom of it."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"All right. I'll see you at 11:30 sharp on Monday." She turned her attention back to Mrs. Thickens. "Take care of these two. I don't want to hear about any more fights involving your son." She shook hands with her.  
  
After exchanging a few more words and lecturing tidbits in our general direction, we were off.  
  
The car ride was quick and silent. The two of us didn't dare talk and Mrs. Thickens was saving herself for home. She was ticked, that's for sure. It made me wonder how angry Darry would be. I had been feeling fairly confident, up until this point, that nothing that happened or was said would flare up his anger against me, but I was starting to doubt that now. This was a different scenario from what I imagined happening.  
  
Robbie's mother pulled up in front of my house and I quickly clambered out. "Thanks, Mrs. Thickens. Sorry for all the trouble."  
  
She nodded and kept her mouth shut. I didn't expect her to say anything back, but I couldn't go without expressing some sort of regret towards her. Look where Rob was because of me. I wouldn't ever voice that, because he wouldn't want any glory taken from him, but all the same... As soon as I closed the door they took off back in the same direction we had come in.  
  
It didn't take very long before I grew bored of the empty house. Two-Bit never came around to eat, and Soda and Steve were at work, along with Darry. I had half a mind to go to The DX and hangout with them, but I figured that would be the last thing Steve would want and Soda couldn't really do much when he was working. So, I decided that staying home and watching TV until my eyes were ready to fall out, was satisfactory enough.  
  
"Hey, anyone home?" Soda called as the door slammed. I was taking more refuge in my room. "Pony? You here?"  
  
"Yeah, back here," I hollered back.  
  
A minute later he came into my room and gave me a real queer look, but he was just joking. "Where were you? I waited outside your school for a half an hour before I found the coach."  
  
"Oh, I didn't go today." I clean forgot to tell him. Maybe going to The DX or at least calling there wouldn't have hurt, huh?  
  
"That's what he said." He flopped down on my bed and stretched out. "Also said you were suspended?"  
  
My bed. My room. It was nice to have my own room again. Of course I didn't mind sharing with Soda. In fact, I missed it in a way. Like how I always had company and there were two of us to make sure it was clean, or two of us to blame if it was messy. But, it was good to have it all to myself again. Soda moved back into his room around a year and a half ago and it's been that way ever since. We both figured once he turned nineteen that it was time for him to move on and I was just fine on my own. Actually, I had been just fine for a while before that. Those nightmares didn't ever come anymore and if they were to... I'm seventeen. I'm sure I can take care of them.  
  
"Yeah." I didn't try and soften my voice any or try to sound ashamed. I didn't feel bad in the least, except for Rob, and there was no use in softening the blow with Soda. He'd only laugh about it all.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Fight."  
  
"Damn." You could tell he was unsure of what to think. I just wasn't the type to wind up in fights unless the rest of the gang was involved or one of them was around. He thought that me fighting in school was strange – and it was. "Who with?"  
  
"Jett Crystal."  
  
"Isn't he like thirteen or somethin'?" He almost laughed.  
  
"Somethin' like that. I dunno. He's a frosh though."  
  
"He must be mad, eh?"  
  
"Or thought the fact that he outnumbered us was good enough."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He cracked a small grin then stopped real fast. "Well, have fun with that one. Good luck."  
  
I thought he'd say more than that. But, instead he got back up and left, going straight to his room and changing. I followed him, curious to see what he meant by that.  
  
"Good luck?" I stood in his doorway. "Soda, he started it. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"I know, did I say it was?" He slipped off his shirt and started to look through the closet for another. "I'm just wondering what Darry has to say."  
  
"You and me both...."   
  
A short while later, Darry came home with a bunch of groceries and he wouldn't even look at me for the first five or so minutes. I was fine with it, but I didn't know if he was doing that because he was too mad or because he wasn't all that mad. I wished he'd hurry up and say something so that I knew.  
  
When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I decided to take the approach and cornered him in the kitchen where he was stacking cans in the cupboard above the counter.  
  
"Hey, Pony." He dug into the bag and pulled out the last of the cans. "I hear you, uh, got yourself into some trouble today."  
  
I blinked. He didn't seem too angry. All I could think was...what?  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think? The kid was being a dick. What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault –"  
  
"Nothing's ever your fault, is it, kid?" He shoved a pack of Pepsi in the fridge and pulled out an empty milk carton that someone had left in there.  
  
What do you say to that? "No... I didn't say that. But, can I help it if some punk gets all up in my face? You'd do the same thing."  
  
"Never said I wouldn't." He still somehow managed to not look at me. I bet he went shopping so he'd have something to do during this little talk of ours.  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
He paused for a moment, then turned around. "Pony... you realize that none of this is going to get any better right now, right?" I nodded. "And you also realize that you can't blame every fight or every run in on the other person, right?"  
  
"Dar, he came to me. I didn't go looking for him."  
  
"I know, I know." He stopped me quickly. "I know that. But when are you going to learn to walk away? What is it going to take for you to avoid the situation altogether?"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to stop him? He would've done whatever he wanted, and I couldn't have said boo to it." He knew that. He was still in on gang fights himself, every once in a while. Sure, he only joined when it was for the sake of the boys and me, but he grew up grease. He couldn't preach. And if he wanted to, he was preaching to the wrong person.  
  
"Okay, that's true. Then you need to change your attitude about it." Was he saying I had a bad attitude? "For example: did you want to fight him?"  
  
"What? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just answer the question, Pony. Did you want to fight him?" He now walked out of the kitchen to go change himself. He hated to stay in his work clothes for any longer than he had to. I guess they weren't all that comfortable, and they smelled like roof shingles.  
  
He couldn't just assume that I wanted to fight the kid. Maybe I did. I know I did. There was something about the thought that made it justified to me. At least it was at the time. But how was he to know that? He didn't have to face bullshit lies like I did. He didn't have people itching to fight him. He was respected well enough. "_Darry_ –"  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes?"  
  
I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't refute it, but I didn't have anything I could tell him that would make it justified to him, right? Knowing him, he'd probably laugh off my attempts and then ignore they were ever there.  
  
"Pon, there ain't nothing wrong with wanting to fight someone. I've been there. I've done that. But there comes a time when you just can't. You have to pick and choose your battles with this. Is it worth being suspended to prove your strength to Jett? Shoot, I'm willing to guarantee he's being worked over himself. You don't go fighting other gang members unless there's a real legitimate reason."  
  
"We ain't in a gang."  
  
"No, but he is and we might as well be one."  
  
He didn't say anymore, and I didn't push it any further. He didn't seem like he was going to take any steps to punish me, and I wasn't going to give him a reason to. So, I went and fetched the letter that Mrs. Campbell had made for him and I found myself once again watching TV in the living room.  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis!" Two-Bit crooned and slammed the door as he came in the house. It was about time he showed up. I never knew that I could want him around as much as I found myself wishing it now. There was something about Two-Bit's presence that lightened the mood considerably.  
  
"Hey, man. How you doin'?"  
  
"Like a kid on Christmas morning, man. I'm great." He was grinning from ear to ear and literally almost bouncing around.  
  
"Yeah? What's got you so excited?" Darry and Soda made their way into the front room to see what was going on. Darry picked off the news paper off the coffee table and threw it in the paper bin on the other side of the doorway. There was nothing that bothered him more than having a day old paper lying around.  
  
"I just got myself a date with that chick down at Jay's. Man, she is fine!" He smiled wide.  
  
"The blond?" Soda asked, grinning as well. It was well known that not just anyone could get her to go out with them. She was a good looking broad, and she knew it. She also took that as an opportunity to play hard to get.  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Good goin', man. That's awesome." Soda clapped him on the back and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.  
  
"What about you, kid?" Two-Bit flopped down next to me. "What's goin' on with your chick?"  
  
"If you're meaning Libby, she's way out of the picture." I shook my head. I knew he was kidding, but that didn't mean much to me at this point. I wasn't in the best of moods to kid around.  
  
"No more trouble, huh?"  
  
I snorted. "Yeah, I wish." I reached over and changed the channel on the TV. "Her kid brother tried to fight me and Rob today."  
  
"No, shit?"  
  
"Nope." I was keeping myself on the down low with how much I was saying. Darry was still in the room. "But you know us. He didn't get far. Neither did those friends of his."  
  
"You get him good?"  
  
I cracked a small smile. "Not good, but we got him."  
  
"Dude!" Two-Bit double punched my shoulder. "Two brawls in like less than a day! That's a record for you, man!"  
  
"Two what?" Darry piped in. "Brawls?"  
  
"Ah, shit," Two-Bit grumbled. "What I meant to say was –"  
  
"Pony, you got in another fight?" Darry ignored him.  
  
"Just with one of Tim's newbies. Dax or something like that. It wasn't a big deal. He was being a prick and wouldn't leave us alone. It was just at Milo's. We didn't hurt him none." Damn, Two-Bit, slipping up like that. I didn't really blame him any, but now I was stuck trying to come up with a good cover story.  
  
Darry sighed loudly. And started to lecture once again.

A/n: Thanks guys! Please review. I love them and they make me feel good, lol.  
  
Review Responses:

Rock: rockout man!: Yeah, Pony needs friends. I always wondered what he did after he lost Johnny... and I guess this is my vision. I'm not sure, but apparently, huh? HAHA, Sk and Rb...nice, hehe. I'm sorry, but Rb just makes me wanna die. I love him to pieces and beyond. Yeah, I can see how you'd do that. I've done stuff like that before. Ice cream doesn't seem to mix well with you. Remember Jill and Corey's? And then his sister came and you couldn't stop laughing because of what she was saying? No more ice cream for you. See ya.

Tensleep: I'm so glad you guys are back! Can I tell you that that week was really long? Haha. Actually, I was kept very busy. But every day I'd sit there and think to myself, "I wish I could take a break and go and talk to Tens or Jhon if they were on...." But I surivived. My family got used to me not being on so much, but that's all changed again. Lol. Have fun with your billets and be nice (especially for Jhon)!

yUSUKElUVER 5544332211: Yeah, Switchfoot does rock, huh? Glad to know you like them. I'd be even nicer to know if you read the story or not...lol. Jk.

Hastings-tiger26: I tried to pump this out as quickly as I could. Thanks for being patient. I hope you like it.

Chibi Tatiana: Thanks. If you had cared to read the authors note, even the one of the next chapter, you would be informed of where you went wrong. Dude, chill out and open your mind. Obviously you've never encountered things like this and have no clue what a spaz is, because I can guarantee you that Darry was no spaz.

fyre: Is that your sn for AOL? If so, I added you and you ain't coming on! lol. Thanks for reading and liking this. I think you're one of my new favorites, haha.

Two-BitGortez: Thanks babe. Outta curiosity? Where does the Gortez bit come in? Not mocking it or anything, I really genuinely am curious about that.

Oblivious Misconception: Sigh I love you, lol. I was so afraid that people wouldn't like Robbie, but now that I see that people do, that makes me very happy. He is a bit of a goof with his friends, isn't he? I like that. Thanks for the compliments.

pirategirl143: Hehe! Someone else who likes Rob! I'm so happy :D Libby doesn't have that many brothers. There's Jimmy who is the leader of the gang Rave and Jett who you just saw. She has a younger sister in middle school, but she doesn't come in until much later (well, that's actually still undecided, but I think she'll work herself into it somehow). Of course there are the Shepards, but they don't count. I'll tell you this now... Tim and Curly couldn't care LESS about her. Thanks for reading!

steves-girl: Thanks! I'm glad you don't like Libby. Those who do... or still do... I fear for them, lol. Thanks for being so supportive of this. I really appreciate your input.

Sodapop02: No frickin' kidding! It's hard to dish out long chapters, but I really can't stand it any other way. When people write a one-two page chapter, it drives me insane, lol. I'm really glad you like Rob. He's fun isn't he?

shyXshortieXbabe: Do you have trouble getting guys to share their food? Man, that sucks. I must be lucky or something, I haven't run into that problem all that often, but I know what you mean. He is a cutie. I love him, but then again, I created him, haha. Pony's a bad boy in this one, but I love that too.

Again, thanks everyone and please review!


	8. Too Much Too Fast

A/n: Okay you guys, here's what's going down. With much discussion with Alli, we've decided that it would be wise for me to skip ahead some time. Otherwise we feel like this will be dragged out too long and that's just not cool, you know? We want this to develop into a real story that has an end. Don't worry, the end won't be here for a while, but if I keep going at the pace that I am, it might not ever come. And I'm one of those people who hates to leave others hanging for forever, so I'm thinking that my best bet is to skip a head a month in time, spend several chapters on every month and then go from there and see what happens. All right?  
  
I know that after that last chapter I can't just skip and leave y'all hanging with what happened in those next few days, so I'll do a little section to recap everything that happened and I'll let you know at what point in this chapter it starts to be present day (which is in late November). Okay? Hope I've made that clear enough  
  
Dedication: This chapter goes out to Bobby'sgirl51, who was my one hundredth reviewer and just made this experience all that much more rewarding. Of course everyone has done that, but there's something about that magical number of one hundred...  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The events that surrounded me over the last month were less than welcomed or exciting.  
  
The school decided to suspend me for three days, starting that Monday morning, and I was to be given no special treatment to make up any late work. In other words, I had a week's worth of assignments in all my classes that weren't able to be turned in at any point, and that blow lowered my GPA significantly. I went from all A's and B's to B's and C's with only a week left in the term. I somehow managed to work them back up to decent enough grades and scraped by with a 3.0 GPA. I was happy with myself for that.  
  
Darry and Soda had taken to keeping a close eye on me, whenever they could. With the news of fights happening more and more often, Darry decided that he couldn't keep up with them and that grounding me wouldn't do any good. I would go as far as to say he was giving up on the whole idea of stopping them altogether, but he hadn't reached that point yet. He did whatever it took to make sure I wasn't put in a situation that he could prevent and he drove me just about everywhere that I needed to go. If he couldn't, he would make sure someone else couldn't. If they couldn't, he usually wouldn't let me go to wherever it was. But I was able to get by going places as long as I surrounded myself with enough people.  
  
Run ins with Jett didn't stop. In fact we somehow found ourselves in some sort of fight – either physical or verbal – at least once a week, sometimes twice. The last time it happened one of his gang's goons had taken a bat to Rob, thinking that he was me. Luckily for us, we had been walking to The Dingo with Steve to meet up with Soda, and Steve stepped in and broke that bat over the kid's head and we made a run for it. We found the bat later that night in the lot and it had a long crack going up the length of it. Rob wasn't hurt too bad from the blows, but he wasn't allowed to hangout outside of my house or his, if I was involved, after that. His mom had gotten strict about what he was and wasn't allowed to do with me, since that first fight with Mutt. Two-Bit had dubbed Jett Mutt. He said it was because of his shaggy hair and the mere fact that he felt like calling him that. It somehow stuck after that. We no longer mentioned Jett. Now he was Mutt.  
  
Since the last incident with Mutt, Darry swore he would get a restraining order if anything like the sort ever happened again. He was sick of the kid's constant stalking and threats. I couldn't believe that I was having this much trouble with a fourteen year old kid. It used to be funny, but the humor was long gone now. He was always telling me that his brother Jimmy would beat the shit out of me when he got the chance, and I didn't doubt it in the least. I wouldn't stop Darry from getting that restraining order if he really wanted it. I think I would feel better if he did get it.  
  
Libby was showing now. At least from what I could tell she was. She had a tiny rounded pooch to her stomach, and it definitely wasn't excess fat. I asked Darry about it and he said it was a little unusual for her to be showing as much as I claimed when she wasn't even three months long. That was good news for me. Since she was claiming it was mine, she shouldn't have started showing for another few weeks, and even at that point she shouldn't be showing as much as she was for another month.  
  
Nearly every day I got nasty letters stuck into my locker. They were mostly from Libby, but not all of them. Sometimes her friends and even people who I didn't know existed would write me quick notes about what a bastard I was. Libby's weren't like that though. Hers were pleading and almost sincere. She really wanted me to be the baby's father. I don't know who she did that could possibly be so bad that she would prefer me over him, but he really had to be a dirt bag. She hadn't mentioned to anyone else the possibility of it being someone else's. That bothered the hell out of me more than I can say.  
  
The problems she was causing me were minor to what they would develop into.  
  
"Hey, Pony." Darry came into the kitchen with a grocery list in hand. "I'm going shopping for that turkey. You need anything?"  
  
"Nah," I responded while chewing on my egg salad sandwich. Soda made a killer egg salad. I could live off the stuff if I had to. Boy was I glad he made a triple batch. Two-Bit and Steve liked it as much as I did and they weren't concerned in the least about conserving some of it for later use... like when I got back from practice and was about to drop dead because I was so starving. "I ain't got anything else to get." We had gone shopping yesterday for a few things for track, like warmer clothes now that it was getting closer to winter, and new shoes.  
  
Darry fished around for his wallet to make sure he had enough money to get what he needed. "Something wrong, Ponyboy?" he asked, but didn't look at me.  
  
"What? No. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. You just seem upset about something is all."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's nothing."  
  
I knew what he was talking about, I just didn't realize that I was showing it any. I had just gotten back from another lousy day of school and track hadn't been much better. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but my track coach was being a jerk. Lately he had taken to picking on me, or chewing me out in front of the rest of the team. He had this real big thing about my smoking that bothered him. He had noticed that I was smoking even more than usual as the last few months went on, but he didn't have any right to bring it up. He had no clue what went on in my personal life. I don't know where he came off talking about me like he did. He had even gone as far as to use me as an example sometimes of why his team shouldn't be smoking. He griped about how I had gotten gradually slower over the last few years. My times were dropping slowly, and right now, compared to where I was a freshman, there was a full forty second difference. But, what could he expect? I don't know why, but every once in awhile now he would make me run a couple of extra laps after each practice. He must've thought that he could shock me, or tire me, into dropping my habit, but he wasn't getting anywhere. If anything it only made me more determined to prove him wrong. I knew what smoking was doing to me. I was well aware of it. But that didn't mean I could just give it up now. Especially not with all the pressure and stress I had bared down on me lately.  
  
"All right." He finished counting his money. "I'll be back in around a half an hour. Do me a favor and get working on that pie crust dough, will ya?"  
  
"Sure." I had nothing else better to do.  
  
"Thanks. I just want everything that can be done today finished, so we don't have to worry so much come tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
We went through this every year. Darry was the only person who cared this much about Thanksgiving. Of course it was nice to have the large meal and all, but if he wasn't so adamant about having everything that makes a perfect Thanksgiving meal, we'd probably just barbecue steaks and call it good. But I liked how Darry kept traditions alive, even if Soda and I were too lazy to care unless he assigned us to certain parts of the meal.  
  
"All right. I'll be back soon," he called from the door.  
  
"'Kay. Bye."  
  
I finished off my sandwich and found the pie crust recipe that Darry had left out on the counter. It was my job to make the pies, mashed potatoes, and yams. Darry took care of the turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and the gravy. And we let Soda do the salads, and rolls, so that there was very little he could do to alter them. Normally we didn't mind, but apple pie and cheesecake should be kept separate – at least for a holiday.  
  
The downfall of the Day this year was that the coach decided to hold a last minute practice to prepare ourselves for the race the day after. He said if he didn't show up for the practice that we were out of the track meet. It was the last meet of this season and the big one where all the schools from around the state meet up at Oklahoma State College to compete. It was the thing we had all been working towards all season. So, we were going to have to put off the meal until about seven or eight at night, when I got home. And you can bet that the boys weren't happy about that. Of course Two-Bit eats dinner at his own house, but then he meanders over here for more and Steve wouldn't even think of eating at his parents – besides they never do anything for Thanksgiving anyway, and who in their right mind would turn down the meal elsewhere?  
  
"Ponyboy!" Soda called as he strolled in from work. And very late at that.  
  
"What?" I hollered back.  
  
He found his way into the kitchen at top speed and grabbed me from behind and spun me around. He was glowing. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I was interested in whatever it was that he had to tell me, but I was also busy. I turned back around to read the next part of the recipe. He could tell me without me looking right at him. Besides, I wanted to get this done as fast as I could. I wanted to get to sleep before very late. "You go out with Karli tonight? 'Cause if you did... I ain't sure I wanna hear the details..."  
  
He just laughed. "Yeah, I went out with her, and no, nothing like that happened. But guess what did?"  
  
"Erm... you kissed her...?" I was stating the obvious, but I wasn't caring too much right then to pay him a whole lot of attention.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he grumbled a little. "You're not making this any fun."  
  
"Fine... you... got a raise?"  
  
"Dude, what does that have to do with Karli?"  
  
"I dunno. Um.... You asked her to marry you..." Again I was just being stupid, but you know, I wasn't exactly up to partaking in his joy.  
  
When he didn't say anything in response, I turned around slowly to look at him. "Soda...no..."  
  
"She said yes."  
  
My eyes went wide and I was completely speechless for a minute. When I found my voice again, I couldn't find myself being the nicest I've ever been. "Soda, shut up. That's not funny."  
  
"Who said you were supposed to laugh?" He beamed.  
  
He couldn't be for real. Part of me believed him, because he wouldn't just come home and lie like that, but the other part of me wanted him to be trying to pull my leg. "You've known her for like two months. I know you ain't about to ask her to marry you. If you told Darry that, he'd flip." I went back to my recipe, trying to ignore the obnoxious pounding in my chest. Brown sugar... brown sugar... ah, shit. We didn't have anymore of that. I sure hoped that Darry knew that when he left. "Nice try. Now help me find some brown sugar."  
  
"Which is why I don't think he should know yet." His voice went low at that point and he tried to make eye contact with me. "Can you keep this secret for me? Just for a little while longer. I want him to be more comfortable with the idea of me and her in the first place. But this is for real, Pon.... I'm getting married."  
  
I don't know why I did it, but I rounded on him at that point. He was insane. "Soda! You're barely twenty! You can't get married. How the hell do you expect to support her or any kids?"  
  
"Woah!" He took a step back. "Calm down, Pony! Who said we were getting married right now? We'll wait a while... Shoot, I don't even have a ring for her yet. It was a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"Spur of the moment? So you haven't thought about this before? You were just caught up in a moment and decided to spring it on her?" I don't know why I was so mad. I just was. Too much change too fast.  
  
"Of course I've thought about it!" He seemed shock that I would even suggest it. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. Hell, I've been thinking about it since the first time we went out. It was just a matter of whether or not it was right."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"She said yes."  
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Why else do people say yes?"  
  
"I don't know, Soda. There's a lot of reasons... It's just a matter of which this one is."  
  
"Pony, she said _yes_." Now he was on the verge of pleading. I don't know why my opinion mattered that much to him. I mean, he could do whatever he wanted and there wasn't anything that I could do to change that. But, if he wanted my approval now, he wasn't getting it. I didn't even know the chick. All I've heard was what Soda raved about her, and that she was eighteen. She was barely out of high school herself.  
  
"So? You've known her for two months! How the hell do you know she isn't some psychopathic freak? She's still on her best behavior to impress you. Don't you know that?"  
  
He always told me that he'd never leave the house until I was out of school. That was his promise to me. I didn't always expect him to keep that promise – obviously things happen and circumstances change. But this wasn't supposed to be the thing that changed. I wouldn't mind it so much if he knew her for longer and had a good enough job and money saved up. But he didn't. He wasn't ready to take on a new life. A wife at that. Not one who was still a kid.  
  
Now he was past pleading. I think I unintentionally struck the wrong cord. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her, kid. Don't pretend that you do."  
  
"Soda," it was my turn to try and plead. He had to know that this was a big mistake. "neither do you. Two months ain't long enough. For all you know, you're both still infatuated with each other... Why are you so desperate to marry her anyway?"  
  
"I'm not desperate." He stood back against the fridge now. "And it's not infatuation."  
  
"Then what is it? You certainly don't know her enough to love her yet." Why was I the one doing the lecturing? Why was I so upset? Because he was being an idiot. "She's not pregnant is she?" She as hell better not be.  
  
"Hell no," he snapped and glared. "God, no." He was just as repulsed by the thought as I was.  
  
"Good." I stopped everything I was doing and headed out of the room. There wasn't anything I could do that would change his mind. He seemed deadset on the idea and I couldn't do anything about it. And now he was just as mad as I was. Who knew that making suggestions could be so insensitive?

A/n: Ahhhh... Don't you worry. I know exactly where this is going and this will NOT be one of those stories that gets itself into rut and can't be bothered with fixing so the author just stops writing altogether. Nope. I know where this is going. I sure do. Haha.  
  
Review Responses:

Bobby'sgirl51: Hey! Thanks for reading this and being my new friend, haha. You're my one hundredth review! You know how much I was looking forward to that? You just made my day and week. Lol. Good luck with your new story! Hope you liked this chapter.

Rock: I'll eat icecream whenever I frickin want to!: Are you shocked? Are you? Don't ask me what I was doing. I just did it and well... it's okay because I know what's going to happen. I'll tell you all about it and whatnot. I just did it and well, I hope that people like it shrugs. Oh and, I've been doing a ton of writing today, but you just get to wait -- at least with SF, 'kay? I'm afraid I'll lose my ability if I stop and read it, you know?

Oblivious Misconception: HAHA, thanks! I loved your review! I love that you awknowledge the things that I do and point them out. They make me feel like my efforts are worthwhile. I'm glad I could make you laugh to. I try, lol. I try and use subtle sarcasm, and hey, if people catch on to it... all the more power to me!

Fyre: Hey girl! No, Darry wasn't very mad, but can he be? He couldn't exactly blame Pony. I mean, when trouble comes to him... But, you know, now they're starting to be back on good terms with each other. So, we're not going to let anything happen...maybe. Jk. No, but this are good between them now.

kay: Well, I hope this chapter helped some. I know it's not the most, but next chapter should REALLY satisfy everyone's want for more information. Don't you worry. Steve was going to be in this chapter. But it took an unexpected turn that I wasn't even planning...but he'll be in either the next chapter or the one after that. I promise.

shyXshortieXbabe: I love your name. Lol. I really do. I don't know if I've told you that before, but it's very creative. Anyway, sorry if there isn't enough action -- but I promise that things are about to heat up. Just wait for the next chapter. It's gonna blow you away... I hope.

steves-girl: Thanks! I appreciate your comment. It made me very happy.

Tensleep: HAHA, Jhon's comments are always welcome. They make me laugh. Although he doesn't like any ideas that aren't his own, does he? He didn't like ANY of my names for the baby... Jk. Yeah, I love Two-Bit. He makes me laugh. I just have to throw him in whenever I can. Well, Darry is Darry and if he reminds you of Lee... I'm sorry. Lol, jk. I'm sure that's not a totally bad thing, is it? Well, I dunno... unless you still have bitter feelings about this weekend.... but either way, it is kinda interesting, isn't it? Sigh (That was a very good sigh, btw) I love how it seems like I have a theme in every chapters reviews.... this time everyone seems to like my writing style. Thanks. I love yours too... and if you don't update soon I'm gonna have to kick your butt into gear, 'kay? Jk. Later.

A/n: Well, thanks everyone! Please review. And until next time.... later.


	9. Notsograteful Thanksgiving

A/n: Haha, I noticed a while ago that I got screwed up on some of the chapter numbers, but I'm too lazy to go back in and change that. So, I'll just start up where it should be now. Don't worry, chapter eight was not skipped... it was just labeled as chapter seven and it goes back a couple few chapters like that.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was on a week long vacation to Disneyland/California Adventure and sorry... but I'd rather be there than at home writing. Lol. Don't get me wrong, I would've written while I was there if I could, but we all know that that kinda stuff doesn't tend to happen on a FUN vacation. So, that's the explanation for the wait. Hopefully it'll be worth it to you guys...  
  
Dedication: I'm gonna give this to three people. Alli, Tens, and Jhon. Alli because she suffered a week without me except for a couple of phone calls that were semi-upset. Tens because...well, because she rocks and gives me the pleasure of knowing what is going on in her stories a head of time. Jhon because he kicks ass and even though he probably isn't reading this, I was writing this with him in mind, because he would love the contents of the latter part of this chapter.  
  
And, as you all know, Review Responses are at the bottom. Thanks guys.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
My lungs were going to burst. I could feel it. The cold air stung sharply at the soft tissues of my lungs, and I couldn't take much more of it. Eight laps without a break, not even a short water one, was going to be my death. That was the equivalent of two miles. Sweat dripped down my face and back, chilling my body slightly. Coach was going to wear us out before our match tomorrow. He was working us too hard.  
  
"Pick up the pace, McCabe!" he hollered at one of the boys that was starting to lag behind. "How do you expect you're going to win a race that way?"  
  
"I don't," he gasped as he ran past Coach, pushing himself as little more as he could.  
  
"You don't?" Coach was flabbergasted. "What the hell are you doing on my team then? I know you can do better than that! Two more laps!"  
  
He was taking this too seriously. The team was supposed to be more excited than the coach. Whatever anticipation everyone had for this match was completely shot. Big or not, no one was looking forward to it in the morning. We knew we'd all be sore even after soaking in Epsom salt baths all night, trying to ease the pain. Heck, we'd all like to see Coach run a couple of laps himself. There was no way he could talk. A two year old could show him up. He was as round as a hula hoop and he had to catch his breath after walking across the field to meet us at the other end – which took him the entire length of the race to get there. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating some, but not by much.  
  
I stopped momentarily to catch my breath as a stitch formed in my side. I blinked hard to try and relief myself of some of the the dizziness that was coming on. This wasn't cool...  
  
"Curtis!"  
  
"Yes... Coach?" I panted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I can't... breathe... Sir..." I stood up straight, but the stitch didn't like it much and I found myself back in the same position immediately.  
  
"Can't breathe? What have you been working towards all year, eh?" He now started to waddle over to me, seeing that I wasn't going to move. I would as soon as I could without tipping over.  
  
"Coach... it's cold... I just can't breathe..." He had to see the sense in that.  
  
"Everyone else is doing fine. What's wrong with you?" You'd think the man would be just slightly concerned that one of his runners was about to collapse from exhaustion. Eight laps now... six laps to start off... two to cool down... That's sixteen in all... no, not going there. Not in an hour and a half. No. "Still not cutting back on those fags are you?"  
  
I hated that term. Fags. It sounded so disgusting. Anything else would be better. "I am, Sir."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Three less than what I had yesterday." I straightened out my legs to stretch them enough to keep the lactic acid from settling.  
  
"And how many did you have yesterday?" He twiddled his whistle in his hand, debating on whether or not it was time to call it quits.  
  
"A pack and some."  
  
"Almost two packs?"  
  
"No, Sir. A pack and two I believe." He was really getting into business he didn't belong in. All he did was give me grief over things that didn't concern him, and I was getting fed up.  
  
"So, you've had less than a pack today?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
He dropped his whistle. "Do I sense some attitude, Curtis?"  
  
"No, Sir." Did he really expect me to tell the truth? God, he was a madman and stupid at that.  
  
He looked a me sternly for a brief moment before putting the whistle to his lips and blowing long and high right next to my ear. I watched as the team individually stopped and doubled over. He was way unfit for this job. We needed our old coach from last year, and the year before that. He retired at the end of the season last year, because of health reasons, and we got stuck with this guy.  
  
"Curtis," I never once heard him call me by my first name. That's a good thing, though. I didn't want him feeling that privileged, "after I'm done talking, that's two laps for the attitude, and two for lying. Now, get to the bleachers."  
  
What a way to celebrate a holiday from school – being AT school with your new enemy. Thanksgiving was supposed to be fun, not painful.  
  
The coach spent a few minutes lecturing us and trying to stress the importance of the meet tomorrow. Everyone understood, he just took us all to be idiots. Not only had he been talking about it everyday for the last two weeks, but it was the top of the list of priorities for everyone this week. Well, not so much anymore, but it was still listed up there pretty high for most. He was doing his best to make it all that much more unenjoyable, and he was getting through to some people, unintentionally I hoped.  
  
"All right! Y'all can get home now," he called after putting away his clipboard in his bag. "See you tomorrow."  
  
Everyone stood up and slowly climbed down the bleachers, ready to get out of there.  
  
"You can start, anytime, Curtis." He picked up his bag and started to walk away. "Four laps."  
  
He was a joke. That had to be it. But, I slowly got up and climbed down the bleachers myself to get ready. At least no one was sticking around to watch me. They all had better things to do; like get home and eat until their heart's content. That was definitely what I was looking forward to doing. The very thought was what got me to run as fast as I could, despite the fact that by the time I was done, everyone was gone. Even Coach.  
  
I was done in around ten minutes. I could run a mile in less than that time, but having already ran two, collectively, my muscles were beyond exhausted. I collapsed and laid on the cool grass for a few minutes, just soaking up the light mist of the air around.  
  
It was going to start raining soon. The sky was overcast and dark gray. Boy was I glad Soda had lent me his car today. I wasn't looking forward to waiting in the rain for anyone to come get me. No, I had much better things to do than that.  
  
After a few minutes I got up and made my way to the parking lot. I could've lied in that grass until I fell asleep, but home sounded, by far, much better. I reached into my pockets to retrieve the keys, only to find them not there. I searched through my duffel bag, but they weren't in there either. Tossing the bag to the ground I cupped my hands around my eyes and peered into the driver's side window.  
  
The keys were still in the ignition.  
  
"Shit!" I jiggled the door but it wasn't going to open.  
  
It was then that the rain decided to start falling. Not sprinkling or light in anyway. No, it was pouring, soaking me almost instantly.  
  
I picked up the duffel bag and ran over to the school, to try and get in and make a phone call. Someone had to be in there, even if it was a holiday. Teachers are crazy. One of the doors had to be unlocked. Darry or one of the guys was going to have to come and get me now. We lived too far away to walk home. Darry would kill me for even thinking about it. But with my luck, the school was locked and by the looks of it, no one /I crazy enough to come to the school, besides Coach and our team.  
  
The nearest public building, that might possibly be open on Thanksgiving, was all the way on the other side of the overpass. That was a gas station. A highway separated our school and the posh area of town, from the middle class, tracks, and our neighborhood. The overpass was at least a mile away and the walk after that would be nearly two more miles. It looked like I was going to have to walk part of the way at least. There was no way I'd go knocking on some Soc's door looking like this. Especially on a day like this. Darry would understand that much.  
  
So, I started the long walk to the gas station. I was too tired to run or walk fast. I kept up a steady, slow pace, allowing the rain to beat down on me and cool me off. Darry would flip when I called, but what other choice did I have? It's not like I meant to lock the keys in the car. What could he do about it, besides bring a spare set and drive back home? It wasn't that bad. I just had to make it to the gas station before I couldn't walk anymore.  
  
It wasn't too bad of a walk to the overpass. Unfortunately it took me around a half an hour, but I'm thinking that was pretty good for my legs about to give out. They were shaking before I got to the overpass, but not badly enough to stop me. I wanted to get home as soon as I could. This whole day was ridiculous and I just wanted to eat the food that was waiting for me.  
  
This particular overpass was currently under construction, so it was blocked off from all cars. Nicely enough, I could still get under the caution tape and walk through, so I didn't have to walk around.  
  
Just as I got under the tape, into the dryness of the place, I heard a car pull up behind me and park. I turned around to see who it belonged to. It wasn't a nice car, that's for sure, so I wasn't nervous about being jumped by some maniac Soc. No, it was pretty junky. But I had no idea who it belonged to. I didn't recognize the car at all. It didn't make any sense for someone to follow me down there if he didn't know who I was. I mean, the place was blocked off.  
  
That was enough of a incentive to run. I didn't need to see who was inside to know better than to stick around. But even with a little adrenaline kicking in, my muscles weren't fond of the idea of running.  
  
"Hey!" an angry voice called from behind me. "Get back over here, you little jackass!"  
  
I definitely recognized the voice enough to freeze directly in my tracks.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin'? Huh?"  
  
I didn't answer. The threat of what could happen if I did scared me enough to stay shut up.  
  
"Look, kid," I heard him walking up behind me, "I've had enough of your shit. Once I'm finished –"  
  
I whipped around to face Jimmy Crystal, interrupting him, which I knew from the get off was a huge mistake. "It's not mine," I bit each word with contempt. "Tell Elizabeth to back off. I never touched her."  
  
He kneed me in the stomach and shoved me to the ground beside him. I laid on my side, gasping for air and wondering what would come next. I knew this day would come, I just didn't anticipate to be alone with it happened. Jimmy kicked me on to my back and put his cowboy boot covered foot on my neck, pressing down slightly.  
  
Jimmy Crystal had black hair and such dark eyes that they could pass for black. He was nearly as big as Darry, and definitely as strong as him. He was one of the most feared gang leaders in our area. No one wanted to mess with him. If you were on his bad side, you might as well consider yourself doomed. It was funny that he was the complete opposite in looks from Libby, and I always wondered if they had the same father. It didn't matter, really, but it was something I was always curious about.  
  
"Don't make me..." he warned. And I knew that he was serious. His face was red, and I knew he was fighting against everything he wanted to do to me. The one single thought that struck me when I first saw him was sticking with me. He had a weapon. Every Rave member carried weapons. They believed in them. They lived by the rules of Jimmy, and since Jimmy was never without a gun or a knife, none of them were. "I'm gonna give you a chance, Curtis. That baby deserves his daddy to be around. I don't wanna hurt you unless I gotta." He pressed down with his boot even more. I grabbed his foot and tried to relieve some of the pressure, but it wasn't happening. He was locked in place.  
  
"Good. But I ain't the daddy," I growled. He wasn't going to sucker me into anything.  
  
Almost instantly, he had me up on my feet, pinned against the wall with my neck now trapped in his hand. I slammed against the cement wall and felt sparks fly around my head. I couldn't see straight.  
  
"Why does she say you are then? Huh?" He shook me. "My baby sister don't lie to me, man. She knows what'da happen if she did. She tells me you got her drunk. It all makes sense to me. I ain't stupid, man!"  
  
When my head stopped spinning, I saw the gun he was holding in his hand, out of the corner of my eye, as it was pressed up against the top of my left ear. I started to breathe even more heavily.  
  
"You know... if you kill me... my gang's gonna come after you... They all know you wanna kill me. They'll know it was you." I don't know where the sudden bravery came in to play, but I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere.  
  
Jimmy smiled like a madman and lowered the gun to his pocket. "These babies aren't meant for you, Curtis." He shoved the gun deep into his pocket. "But now that I've got your attention..."  
  
He let go of my neck and began to wail on me. I was back on the black road almost immediately. I knew I had no chance against him. I always knew that. It didn't mean I didn't try and fight him back, but it would be like fighting Darry. There's no use. You don't get anywhere. He was an angry older brother and more than twice my size. I was exhausted, defenseless, and – let's face it – terrified.  
  
Just when I thought he was almost done, he kneeled over my chest, one knee on either side of me, and grinned dangerously. "It feels good to use fists." He heaved. "You don't get the privilege of my knife. No... this is much better."  
  
He picked up my head and slammed the back of it into the pavement. At that point my vision blurred again and he was swimming in and out of focus. I felt detached from the pain of the blow and the bruises that were starting to form. The blood seeping into my mouth, I couldn't hardly taste it anymore. Nor could I see past the tunnel that was forming around my eyes.  
  
Jimmy got up at that point, kicking me a few more times for his own pleasure and started to back off when he saw that there wasn't a chance of me getting up. "Stay the hell away from Libby. Got it? Don't even think about talking to her until you're ready. You've done enough damage already." He spit on me and kicked me one last time for good measure and walked off as the tunnel closed over my eyes.

A/n: Well, that's it for today...this week...until next time, whatever you want me to say :D

Review Responses:

Bobby'sgirl51: Thanks, Jess! I'm glad you liked it. I just hope that this is fulfilling enough for people and that they aren't too mad. I kinda wrote it in a hurry. And I didn't feel like doing more than going back through and catching all the mistakes in one read over. I'm bad... sigh. But what's a girl to do? lol, jk.

Rock: Shocked....yes: Nope, no incredibly evil ideas about what it is you're thinking of. I can't believe you would suggest such a thing! Haha. That horrified me. No, I'm not that corrupt. I want people to keep reading this, remember? I ain't gonna do something stupid... Haha, yeah, Soda will come around. But you know that this chapter isn't mean for that... too bad. Hehe.

Kale: I sure hope that wasn't a flame. I really couldn't tell. Anyway, I think you totally miss understood what was going on... Yes, Soda made a mistake, or so it seems, but you know, not ever promise can be kept. People break promises all the time. Life happens. Get over it.

Tensleep: Haha, you know, I never thought of the smoking thing until you mentioned it, but yeah, I know what you mean. You're a good person. I highly admire you for that accomplishment that you helped with. Yeah, to tell you the truth, and I know I've said this a hundred times over, I'm making this up as I go along, and there are some things that I wish I hadn't ever wrote, but now that they're already a part of the plot, I've gotta work with them, right? I'm not saying the Soda thing was one of them, I'm just meaning in general.

Fyre: Sandy complex? I think I'm stupid, but I don't know what you meant by that. Maybe you can explain it to me? Anyway, if you're wondering if Sandy has anything to do with it... she doesn't. She's been out of the picture for three years now. She's history.

CiCi: Haha you're review made me laugh! Yeah, downhill is right. You know, I'm really weird this way, but I hate to read stories that are all downhill like this one... and yet I'm writing one. I know I keep promising that things'll pick up -- and they will -- they just need to be given time. This type of stuff isn't easy on people. It can tear them apart if they're not careful. Pony is just the poor scapegoat and he's getting all the rough breaks right now.

kay: Haha, chill. I like that word. It made me laugh as well. Anyway, yeah, sorry Steve isn't in this one, but I'll have you know that he IS in the next one for sure. I love Steve, and even though he doesn't play a huge part in this story, he'll make some pretty regular appearances... I hope.

shyXshortieXbabe: Thanks! Yeah, the parental bit just happened. I mean, does it not make sense that he'd be that way? Shoot, I'm that way everyonce in a while and I have much less hard trials in my life. But yeah, thanks for the compliment and I truly hope you like this chapter.

Ayers: Okay, you know what? You need to calm down. I'm glad that this got you riled up and all...but wow. Lol. Yes, Soda did want to marry Sandy, but he loved her. It wasn't for no apparent reason. Love is love. And you have no clue what Soda is thinking at this point with this girl. Have you seen his thoughts on the matter? No. Don't jump to ridiculous conclusions because you've "seen this before". He'll be okay. Mark my word.

Oblivious Misconception: Haha, hunny, you got it right on the dot. I mean, wow! I'm impressed that you actually caught on to just about everything in there! That means a lot to me that you point that out and make it known. I love it when people do that. It makes me feel like what I've done is worth while. I'm interested to know what you think is going on with Libby, hehe. So, if you'd like to tell me... I'd really like to know. I think it would be cool to hear what you have to say about that.

A/n: All righty then... Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews are a nice thing to get :)


	10. Darry's Help and Soda's Brilliant Idea

A/n: So... I was writing this chapter and one thing kept popping into my mind. The lyrics to the Linkin Park song "Somewhere I Belong." Not the whole song, but one of the verses where it says, "And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. I was confused, looking everywhere only to find, that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. So what am I? What do I have but negativity? 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me...." ::Sigh:: Poor Ponyboy gets the bunt of my imagination.... Oh well. Lol.  
  
Well, yeah, I know this chapter is bit overdue, and you'd think that since all my friends are gone for the week I'd have plenty of time to write, right? Yeah, I have more than enough time, it's actually writing that's the hard part for me. My goal was to write a chapter for every story I have up, and I could do it EASILY, but it's not happening. For some reason I write better when I'm busy. I don't know why that is. But, at least this is coming along, right? Yeah, I hope someone out there is pleased.  
  
Dedication: To Tens who has made my week bearable. I don't know what I would've done without her, her talks, her stories...everything about her. She's great. This is for you, babe. And this is most certainly NOT to Alli who said she'd call again but hasn't yet... and probably won't ::glares::. Jk.  
  
R.R.s at the bottom as always.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It wasn't any more than a couple of minutes later when I woke up. There were several reasons I knew this. One, the night's lighting hadn't changed a whole lot, although it was getting darker and quicker. It was definitely winter. Two, the fumes from Jimmy's car was still faintly in the air, and it was a very recognizable scent. Three, the throbbing on the back of my head wasn't any better. If anything, it was getting worse, stronger.  
  
Blood was pooling in my mouth. It tasted bitter, like copper, and droplets were trickling down my throat in a very unpleasant way, making me even more sick to my stomach than I already was. I rolled onto my side and spit out as much as I could manage. I hoped it wouldn't make me sicker later. That's the last thing I needed. Especially now that I ached all over.  
  
I had no clue what I actually looked like, but I was starting to get ideas with the various throbbing and bleeding areas. If, come the next morning, I looked like road kill – it wouldn't surprise me. No, I more or less expected to look like vulture food. That was my lot in life. I mean, this is me we're talking about.  
  
After resting a minute I slowly pushed myself to my feet, struggling all the way because my legs were shaking like mad. It would be a miracle if I made it to the gas station before it was completely dark. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Darry found me before then, or sent someone else to search for me. I'd bet anything that he was already rounding up a search party. I was at least an hour late, and he worried more than a mother hen. You couldn't exactly blame him, living where we do, and it's times like these where it might actually come in handy. Of course I had to get to somewhere that they could see me in the first place. I figured that the closer to the gas station I got, the better off I'd be.  
  
So, I picked up my duffel bag and started the trek, again. It wasn't much further now and I wouldn't have any traffic to busybodies to deal with. Hopefully. Although, along the way I kept jumping at everything that moved, regardless of whether or not it could attack. I guess I half expected Jimmy or one of his crew to pop up somewhere and finish the job he started. But thanks to good grace and reality, it didn't happen. Nor did I get the honor of being tracked down by one of the gang before I reached a pay phone.  
  
Putting a shaking hand into my pocket, I felt a few coins and pulled them out. I placed them into the coin receiver and dialed home. They had better pick up. I had no more change and I refused to go indoors looking like I did. The last thing I needed was to get the fuzz called on me for disturbing the public, if that was even possible.  
  
On the fourth ring, Darry answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darry?" Damn it. My voice was quavering.  
  
"Pony? Where the hell are you?" He didn't sound mad. More relieved I think. "You know we started without you because we didn't know when you'd come home? I even had Soda go check at the school and he said you weren't there, but the car was. What happened?"  
  
"Sorry. Can you come and get me, please? I'll explain later."  
  
"Why? Where are you?"  
  
"Will's Pit Stop. Look, I accidentally locked the keys in the car. I knew nobody would come for me for a while, so I started to walk... Jimmy Crystal found me."  
  
"He what?" The tone of his voice completely changed. "When? Now?"  
  
"No, when I was walking over here, man. He caught up to me at the overpass... Why didn't you come looking for me?" I squeezed my eyes shut against a sharp pain that ran up my leg. My voice was shaking even more now and I hated it. I wanted to blame it on the cold, but I couldn't kid myself. I was freaking out. I was losing it.  
  
"Damn it, Ponyboy. I told you, Soda went looking for you. What the hell were you walking by the overpass for? How was he supposed to find you there?"  
  
"I don't know. It was faster. C'mon, Darry, just come get me..." I started to plead. I knew he'd come and quick, I just wanted him to come sooner and quicker.  
  
"All right. Are you okay, though?" He was genuinely concerned, and I couldn't be more grateful right then that he was my brother. There was something about Darry being concerned that made you feel a lot better than just about anyone else. It was probably because he wasn't easily bothered with that at all times.  
  
"Nah, man... I ain't." I sniffed and I could've died right then. "I think I got a concussion or somethin'..." I sniffed really obnoxiously at that point, almost half choking on a cry that wanted to escape, and I think he got the point.  
  
"Damn it... I'll be there in a few minutes, okay? Why don't you go wait inside or something?" I could here Soda in the background and Darry started to whisper something to him that I couldn't make out, but I was sure it was about me.  
  
"No, I'll just wait outside. Hurry." Man, I hated being easily moved. Especially in out in public.  
  
"All right, just... stay there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up and went to sit on the curb of the parking lot. I figured right then that the only thing that would calm me down some was a cigarette, so I found one and lit it up. Sure enough it helped. I flipped up the collar of my jacket and hunched over, trying to look as tough as I could. Hopefully all my visible injuries made me look tougher than weaker. But as far as I had learned in my life – it didn't matter if it made you look weak or tough, it scared people anyway. They didn't want anything to do with you, unless they already knew you or had something against you. Unfortunately, all of those things applied to me.  
  
For as far as Darry had to travel to get to me, I was surprised to find him there by the time I finished the cigarette. He screeched to a halt and leaned over to open the door for me as I got up and hurried over, bag slung over my back, fists stuffed in my pockets, and head bent. That was by far one of the most humiliating moments of my life.  
  
"My God! Pony, your head..." He reached over and moved my head just a little to look at the back of it. But even that much hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Ouch! Darry, not now. Let's wait 'til we get home, 'kay?" I winced as he let go and thought about starting up the truck again.  
  
"Right... What happened?" He sat back, acting like he was making himself comfortable, waiting for the story.  
  
I closed my eyes and started to shake my head, but quickly realized how badly that hurt, again. "Ahhh!" I winced again. "I don't know, man... It's not like I didn't try... You've seen him. I didn't have a chance. The..." I stopped there, not wanting to send myself into swearing a blue streak when I knew it would probably only make things worse.  
  
Darry didn't push it any further. I didn't know why, but I assumed he thought that if he gave me more time or let me talk to someone else, I would be more open about it. He started up the car and began to talk himself.  
  
"So, I dropped off Soda at the school and he's taking the car home. And I told Steve to set aside from food for you... Two-Bit attacked the pies like a wolf, so I don't know what's left of them, but..."  
  
I laughed, or tried to at least. That was Two-Bit for you. It amazed me that with how much he ate he always maintained the same body weight. I wished I were the same way, but with track to keep me in shape, I was pretty safe, good metabolism or not. Anyway, I could only image Two-Bit pigging out at our house only to go home and stuff himself beyond the bursting point with his mom's own cooking. She was a good cook, I'll be the first to tell you. She's great. It made me wonder why he ate at our house as much as he did.  
  
"Okay." I leaned my head, gingerly, on the window and watched the scenery roll past. We'd be home soon, and I couldn't wait to eat. I was starved. But even more than that, I couldn't wait to take a shower. That was the first thing I was going to do. I felt like crud like this. I hate being dirty. It's so...disturbing.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do about this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Was Darry suggesting that I take action against Jimmy Crystal? Was he mentally inept?  
  
"I mean, he's obviously not going to leave you alone until he get what he wants. He's bull-headed, Pon. If he's that mad, this isn't going to be the last time you see him." From what I gathered in the last few months, stories and different things that I had heard about Jimmy, he and Darry went to school together. They were never friends, but they knew each other. Jimmy was older than Darry by two years and always acted like it. They were never on good terms, but never on bad ones. In the few classes that they ever had together, they butted heads all the time. So, whatever Darry had to tell me, I was going to heed it, because he had much more experience with the guy than I did.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I ducked my head and scratched at the top of my neck where some dried blood was caking.  
  
"Not in the car! Pony, you're getting that everywhere!" Darry reached over and brushed off the seats where it had landed.  
  
"Oh...sorry..."  
  
"Well, do you have any plans?" He pushed the mess out of his mind to help me out. I hoped he had some good advice, because I was clueless as to what to do.  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"You'd better come up with one quick." He warned. "I'm serious, Ponyboy. James Crystal is a nasty person. He's ten times worse than Dally ever was. And you know that's saying something, so don't push yourself into a tight spot again."  
  
Like I hadn't caught on to any of that? There's very little a person can do when they're in a situation like mine. Not many people can come out on top when just about everyone is rooting for them to lose. Not in my case anyway. I can try, I want to try, but there's going to be a time when I'll give up if I don't get what I strive for. I know it'll happen if something positive doesn't come soon. I can't take all of the negativity. And I certainly can't take how everyone treats me. The looks, the stares...the loss of friends. Everything about this was a tight spot.  
  
"Yeah, well that's great and all, but what do you expect me to do about it? I can't help what I can't control."  
  
"No, you can't. I fully understand that. I just want you to be more prepared next time, kid. Tonight was a perfect demonstration of what can happen if you're not prepared. I want you to have a plan. I'll help you if you want, but somehow you've got to come up with a plan."  
  
I nodded and the subject was dropped. Both of us were uncomfortable with, I knew that. It was obvious. But I didn't know... I couldn't think straight anyway. My head was pounding and there were these funny red lines jumbling across my vision. I definitely had a concussion – the headache was getting bigger and more powerful. And as much as I was starving, I didn't honestly think I could hold anything down. More likely than not, I was green around the gills and I could feel it, completely.  
  
Soda was already home when we pulled up to the house. Just when I thought that Darry had been driving fast... But, this was Soda we were talking about. He was known for his excessive speeding habits.  
  
Apparently Darry didn't trust me to make it to he house on my own. I knew that I could, and he didn't say anything about it, but I knew exactly what he was thinking. He waited for me to get out of the truck, standing on the sidewalk, then walked next to me until we reached the house, when he put his hand on my back and pushed the door open.  
  
Soda and Steve were waiting for us on the couch, Soda fuming and Steve watching the evening news, muttering words of condolence to Soda while his eyes were fixed intently on the television screen. Soda jumped to his feet when we came in and suddenly looked sick. Two-Bit walked out of the kitchen with a large slice of pumpkin pie ready to be eaten, but the fork only got part way to his mouth before he stopped and gaped at me. Finally Steve gave me his attention and even he looked marveled.  
  
"Damn," he breathed and shook his head in disbelief. "... Damn," he repeated.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" I asked Darry and he just looked at me and raised his eyebrows. And what he meant by not saying anything, was yes.  
  
"Soda, help he clean up in the bathroom, 'kay?" he asked, sounding as if he was handing me off to someone else, and went to the kitchen. I didn't like the feeling of being passed off. It made me feel like some infant that everyone wants to hold until he starts crying and then suddenly no one wants him anymore.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Soda draped an arm across my shoulders and we started to the bathroom. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Like a tetherball." I was probably hit as hard as one too. "God, I hate him."  
  
Soda started to fill up the bathtub with water and got out some rags to wet down in the sink. I went to study myself in the mirror and found myself face to face with the spiting image of ground beef with freezer burn, stuffed with various colorful objects. My eyes were swollen up now. I guess I hadn't really noticed before.  
  
"Yeah, well we aren't all that giddy about it either, Ponyboy." He wrung out a rag and handed it to me to start wiping off my own face. He hopped up and sat on the counter. "Look," he started again, "you don't have to take this. We're not going to let you take it."  
  
"But I need a plan," I mimicked Darry.  
  
"Yeah, and I think we got just the plan for ya."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I looked at him through the mirror and continued to scrub off dry blood and dirt. Soda decided to grab a rag himself and help me. My eye and coordination wasn't going all that well. "And what would this be?"  
  
He grinned crazily and wiped down my ear and neck. "Steve and I are thinking of a rumble."  
  
"What?" I turned to him. A rumble? He really thought that this was worth a rumble? Who did he expect to be on our side? The Shepards wouldn't – Jimmy was family. The Brumly Boys, maybe, but... "Soda! You're crazy! You're...!"  
  
"A genius? Yeah, I know." He smiled for only a few more seconds than his expression turned back to that of coldness and loathing. "Pony, take a good look at yourself."  
  
"I know what I look like, Soda..." I sneered.  
  
"Yeah? Okay, imagine one of us looking as bad as you do now, for something that was completely out of all of our control and no one's fault but the other guy's." He put down the rag and waited a minute to continue. "Would you not want to do something about it?"  
  
"Of course, I would!" If he was trying to send me on a guilt trip of some sort... It wasn't going to work. "But, it's me."  
  
"And I ain't gonna stand for this anymore, Pony." He sounded a bit like Darry. "Jimmy Crystal **won't** be bothering you again."  
  
---  
  
A/n: TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Jk, of course it is. Anyway, I'd love to hear from you, so please drop me a line.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks! I'll definitely do my best. My best is all I can offer, so I hope it's good enough :D  
  
Rock: kill me now, it could do us all some good: Well, I'll be updating this while I you are gone, so I hope I'm in enough of a mood to bug you about it when you get back! Yeah, I did change it on you, didn't I? Sorry about that. I know we discussed it for a while and it kinda went in vain, didn't it? I hope you're still happy with it anyway. I really did like what we discussed, it just didn't come out that way and it decided it wanted to go in a different direction... You know how the story takes control over itself. Anyway, yeah, I'll see what I can't do about putting 'one' in every chapter. That would be funny actually. I dunno if this chapter has one besides the first, but you know... Love you!  
  
Bobby'sgirl51: Thanks! Yeah, don't worry, Pony is okay... for being Pony ;)  
  
Tensleep: HAHA. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I don't like the coach or Jimmy either... they both take the piss. I mean...grrr... lol. I love that saying. I was so pleased to finally learn where it came from. Yeah, I knew that Jhon hadn't been reading, and I'm all good with that, I just thought of him when I got ready to write the last chapter and while writing it. I also knew it wouldn't satisfy him enough, but that's a risk I was willing to take ;) I'm not a very graphic, violent, descriptive person when it comes to fights. That's Allison's job. Thanks for reading (both of you)! I love you guys!  
  
Sodapop02: Yeah, some coaches can really take the piss, but there are some that are cool... I've had a few teachers/coaches that just rocked. I mean, I loved having them and I hated leaving them behind. And then I've had some that hated my guts and wanted to make my time with them completely miserable. They never succeeded. And about Ponyboy... don't worry, he'll be okay.  
  
BoBoTheSemiDeadCat: A new reader! YAY! This totally excites me! I'm thrilled that you like it. This is the most I've ever slacked on updating this, so I'm sorry about, but I hope you're happy with what I have to offer in this next chappie.  
  
steves-girl: Steve was in this! Are you happy or what?! HAHA, I thought you would be. I know how much you like him. I always meant for him to be in more, but could you see how in the last few chapters it just didn't work out? I'm hope you like this! Thanks.  
  
Fyre: Wow, I actually never really thought about that before... The role being reversed... That's a really cool thought! Well, no... actually now that I think about it, I HAVE thought about it. Quite a bit actually, just in a different way. Yeah, so I have my own version of how Darry would handle it, but that's a secret between me and...well...a few select people that know very little of what other people know... ANYWAY, thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
CiCi: I'm glad you like my story even though it's how it is. I'm glad that as many people do do. It pleases me much, lol. Well, I checked out Crimson Cross and I have to say that I was impressed! Very original idea! I would've never thought of doing that myself. It's interesting what different people can come up with, isn't it? Thanks for reading!  
  
Oblivious Misconception: Ahh, well, I'm thinking that the coach is the least of Ponyboy's worries at this point. And the coach is just going to have to live with the idea that Pony is injured and that he, himself, is a dipshit. I'm so happy that you liked the fight scene! I was very skeptical about that, but I put it up anyway. I'm glad that you liked it. I really am. Yeah, it's probably a good idea if you didn't tell me what you think is going on. I don't think I'd steal the ideas though, just because I've had so many people pitch ideas to me that I think I'll use, but then the story goes in a different direction than I planned. It ALWAYS does that, without fail. So, you'd be safe telling me, but then again, if I had never thought of those before, I wouldn't want you to feel guilty or for me to feel guilty for stealing your idea. So thanks!  
  
A/n: Right... so... review away! 


	11. Rob, Tim, and a Plan

A/n: Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to update... two weeks has it been? Well, that's a long time for me. I hope you all like this chapter. Not much happens in it, but it sets a few things up and finalizes some stuff. Oh, you all might be happy to know that I have finally made a decision on where this story is going to end up. I am no longer "making it up as I go along." I don't know if that's good news to anyone, but it makes me happy. I'm not nervous about it anymore, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for the plot and Rob. Yes, he is back!  
  
Dedication: To the Goddess of Sarcasm who, even though she isn't reading this, or hasn't read it ::looks a little hopeful::, helped me out with the latter part of this chapter when I was WAY stuck. Thanks!  
  
RR's at the bottom...yeah....  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Chapter Ten (yes, I know last chapter was "Chapter Ten," but I messed up again ::looks guilty::)  
  
Darry didn't let me eat dinner. He said it wouldn't rest well, and I agreed. I started not wanting to eat, period, once I got home. The, I could relax and how shitty I felt finally washed over me. I could barely stand and talk. There was no way I could eat a feast or eve a bite of it.  
  
Two-Bit raved about my face. He said I looked like a classic hood. Both eyes were nearly swollen shut, purple and puffy. My nose has a nice cut across the center, on top of swollen skin, and my lips looked like they belonged to Donald Duck. In short, my entire face was swollen, cut, and bruised. It's sad when the worse you look, the cooler you seem to be. I found many other bruises and lacerations around my body, but nothing hurt worse than my pounding migraine and aching legs.  
  
By the time I was done cleaning up and soaking in an Epsom Salt bat, I was ready to hit the hay. But Darry had other ideas and sicked Two-Bit on me. It had to have done with the fact that I had a very possible concussion. It only made sense. I mostly moaned and whined for him to leave me along, but he was very adamant about telling me every single thought he had for Jimmy – and he intended to tell him some day soon. Anyway, I fell asleep a while into it and luckily no one woke me up.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I was pissed to see that I had five minutes to be in Stillwater – an hour away – for the track meet.  
  
"Darry!" I jumped out of bed and stopped immediately as my stomach lurched and my legs barely bent. "Darry!" I yelled frantic.  
  
"What?" He appeared in the doorway, wearing khaki pants, a blue dress shirt, and tying a dark blue tie around his neck. Hen ever dresses up like that...  
  
"I'm late!" I sat back down and grabbed for my shoes, sharp pains shooting up my sides. I gently bit my lip, trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Ho... no," he sing-songed. "Pony, you ain't gonna go. I'll talk to your coach, but you sure as hell aren't going to run. I want to take you to a doc and get those ribs x-rayed."  
  
"What? No, Darry, I need to be there." I looked at my clock. "I'm supposed to run at 10:30. If we leave now –"  
  
Darry laughed. "Pony! You aren't hearing me. You're not running. And even if you were, I don't have the time to take you. I've got to be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Where?" Once again I found myself in the dark.  
  
"You know... my interview...?" He was trying to ring a bell that wasn't there. What for? You quit your job or something?" I was lost. I knew he didn't quit and he never said anything about taking on another job or anything.  
  
"No," he sighed. "There's an opening for an assistant supervisor. My interview is at nine forty."  
  
"Oh..." That sounded a lot more important that my track meet, although I wasn't about to admit to that. "Soda can't take me?"  
  
"No, Pony." He shook his head. "You end up there and I'll skin you."  
  
I rolled my eyes and he left.  
  
And there went my shot at the scouts. I was still too young to get a scholarship, but everyone knows they start looking early. Darry knew that too. He had them checking him out since he was a freshman. And he knew what a scholarship could do for me. I could get into, and work my way through, college on one of those.  
  
I laid back down for a while and listened to Darry and Soda talk for a few minutes before Darry left. At least Soda was still home. I hated to be home alone. It didn't always bother me, but I could deal without it right now. Even when Soda went to work, I hoped one of the gang or someone would come by. I could always find out what Rob was doing and get him to come over. I hadn't seen him in a couple of days. But for now I was just enjoying lying down and going in and out of sleep. If I had to stay home, I was going to try and keep my mind off of track.  
  
Soda was serious about the rumble. Before I went to sleep, and in between listening to Two-Bit, I could hear them talking about how they could arrange one. I knew Steve didn't care all that much that the rumble was for me. He just wanted to fight. And if I was the cause he'd do it anyway. A fight was a fight to him. It didn't matter what it was over. Not most of the time, at least. Darry wouldn't be in the rumble. He was thought he was too old. He wasn't going to stop us, but he didn't want any part in it. Soda tried to convince him, but he flat out refused.  
  
After a few minutes of relaxing, I found myself antsy. Time to bug Soda.  
  
"Hey, man." I found him at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, drinking coffee, and looking through the classifieds. Was everyone out for a new and better job? I could live with that. As long as it didn't mean that I had to get one myself. I wasn't going to complain. "What are you doing?"  
  
He put down the paper, picked up a pen and circled a box. "Getting myself a decent job." The way he said that, I knew he was throwing it back in my face as nicely as he could. He wasn't looking for a fight, but he definitely wanted me to eat my words. I should've known that at one point or another he would make the move to get another job. Marriage was a good time for that, and he knew it. I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"Nice. Found anything you'd like, yet?"  
  
"Yup. There's three places looking for a lube tech." He circled another box. "Four."  
  
"Good. Good luck." I got up to go take a couple Aspirins. My ribs were aching and my head was still throbbing. I might get Soda to tape up my ribs later. It all depended on how fast Darry got home.  
  
I wasn't even half way to the cupboard before he spoke up again.  
  
"I was going to do this anyway, you know." He almost sounded hurt.  
  
"I know," I said quietly. I really didn't want to be sent on a guilt trip, although I definitely deserved it. I kept going and found the medicine. "How IS Karli?"  
  
"Good, I guess."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since Wednesday night. Haven't talked to her since, either. I tried to call her yesterday, but you know, we kept missing each others calls." He didn't sound too sad about it. Of course he was bummed, but I would've expected that he was even more pained than he was coming off as being.  
  
"You're engaged and you haven't seen her in over a day?" That didn't sound right to me. It wasn't like Soda to stay away from his girls. Certainly not a girl he likes that much.  
  
"It was Thanksgiving. We were both busy. I mean, what do you expect?" He got up to get himself some more coffee.  
  
"Perfect time to meet the rest of the family, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't know if they know yet. And I don't want to be the 'freeloading' new boyfriend." He took a sip of the hot coffee and made a face. He forgot the cream.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The phone rang and he went to answer it, anxiously. Probably hoping it was Karli. Oh well. I didn't care. It was time to find me some food. I was starving.  
  
"Pony, it's for you." He came back through the kitchen to the table. I went to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Pony! How's it goin', man?" Rob's voice nearly boomed through the ear- piece. Good ol' Rob.  
  
I laughed. "Eh, I've been better." I didn't exactly want to start off our conversation talking about Jimmy. "Want to do something today?" I had nothing to do, or that I could do, but I'd rather do nothing with my best friend than alone.  
  
"Sure. But, wait. I heard you and Crystal had run in. You okay?" How the hell did he hear that?  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I called last night, but Darry said you couldn't talk. He told me," he explained. "So, are you all right or is the street gonna be chalked up for Cyrstal's body?" That was Rob for you.  
  
I chuckled apprehensively. "Both, according to Soda. He's planning a rumble."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"No shit," I sighed. "I ain't read for a rumble, or nothin'. I don't want this. I mean, God, can't anyone cut me some sort of a break? Lord knows I could use one right about now." I knew the rumble was intended to help me, but was I the only one who saw that it could possibly hurt me even more?  
  
"Hey, man. When the guy screws up, you've gotta give him what he's asking for." He was serious. "Don't worry. I'll help."  
  
That would be a huge mistake. Rob Thickens was nearly a legal midget and could probably barely be qualified for the lowest weight category of the wrestling team. I don't even know if I remember ever watching him take part in unit of P.E. The teacher probably wouldn't have let him. He's so small. It would be like a repeat of what happened to me at Johnny's rumble.  
  
"You sure about that? Your mom would –"  
  
"Fuck my mom. She don't have to know! I don't plan on her findin' out either."  
  
Lately he and his mom hadn't been getting along too great. Not since that first fight with Mutt Crystal at school. She didn't trust him all the much anymore. He wasn't allowed to do hardly anything that she wasn't aware of. But little did she know that we always found ways to fool her. She was really getting on his nerves lately, and I couldn't say that I blamed him. But damn, if I had a mom around still who told me what I could and couldn't do, I'd sure as hell listen to her. So, I wasn't ever really clear on what I thought about Rob's rebellion. I was fine with it, I guess. Just as long as it wasn't me.  
  
"Okay. Come if you want. I ain't going to stop you. But we don't even know who's going to be in it yet." Unless Soda knew something that he wasn't telling me, but I doubted it.  
  
"I don't care. I'm gonna be there anyway."  
  
"Cool. So, you want to come over or what?" I said, trying to get off the topic of the rumble.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have my ma drop me off before she goes to work. She's about to leave."  
  
Soda came back into the hall and held out his hand. "Pon, I need the phone."  
  
"Okay, hold on." I brushed him off. "Okay. See you then, I guess. Soda needs the phone now anyway, so..."  
  
"All right. See you."  
  
"Bye." I handed the phone to Soda. "What do you need it for?"  
  
He looked at me funny. "For one, I need to see if I can't get myself a couple of interviews, and then I need to call Karli and ask her what she wants to do when I get off work." He hung it up to disconnect from Rob's line and started to dial one of the numbers from the paper.  
  
"Ah." I nodded. "Fun."  
  
I left to go change and eat before Rob came over. I had to think about doing a load of laundry. All my clothes were strewn over the floor, worn and grimy. Darry kept threatening me to do them, but I hadn't still. Today would probably be a good time for that. It wasn't like I was going anywhere. Besides, who wants to wear dirty clothes if they don't have to?  
  
I was stuffing the last of my clothes into the washer when the doorbell rang. It seemed surprisingly too soon for Rob to be here, but I quickly finished with the load and went to answer it. I was slightly confused as to why Rob hadn't just come in, until I got to the living room and saw Soda letting Tim Shepard in.  
  
"Soda?" I asked, slipping into a chair, ready to make myself comfortable. I had every feeling that this was about me. Soda didn't look alarmed that Tim was at our door, even though it wasn't all that often that Tim came over anymore. Shoot, he didn't hardly ever come over when Dallas was alive. He really did have much of a reason to be over here anymore. It surprised me, at times, to find him on the couch in the mornings, but not enough to question anything. But he was over here now, and that could only mean one thing.  
  
Soda waved his hand to shush me. Not in a rude way, but just to let me know that he had some talking to do.  
  
"Curly gave you the message?"  
  
"Yeah. What's this I hear about a rumble? No one told me about it before." He sat sprawled out on the couch, making himself more than comfortable.  
  
Tim was now about twenty or twenty one, I would say. He was tougher and dirtier than ever before. I don't think a minute ever passed when he didn't grow colder. He had spent a year in prison for severely jumping a kid grease, which almost killed the kid. I was surprised that he got off with only that much, but because he was the only one of his gang that was caught, they couldn't pin him with it all, I guess. He claimed to be drunk and that he didn't know what he was doing. Anyway, he was tougher and meaner now. I didn't know anyone quite like him. It made me wonder how Dally would be if he were still alive.  
  
"You see Ponyboy here?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tim glanced at me.  
  
"Crystal nearly killed him last night, and I want vengeance for him," he stated simply. "I'm sure you've heard about Libby and Pony...?" Soda was actually really good at this taking charge stuff. I never realized that he would have the guts to call up Tim and arrange a meeting. I didn't know he even had it planned out. No one told me anything.  
  
"Of course I have. It's all Angela talks about these days." By the sound of it, he wasn't too happy to have his little sister talk about it. "All I know is the bitch got herself knocked up and Pony here is to blame." He shrugged like he couldn't care any less, or that he had enough in him to care that his step-sister was in trouble.  
  
"He isn't." Soda shook his head. "The kid ain't Pon's, so don't think otherwise. But, Crystal thinks it is and he just about beat the shit out of him because of it."  
  
"Yeah?" Tim shook his head slightly. "Sounds like something James would do," he added bitterly.  
  
I could be very wrong, but from what I was gathering, it sounded to me like Tim didn't care at all about this newer family of his. Talking about Libby he gave off the impression that he couldn't careless about her, like he'd like nothing more than to dispose of her. And talking about Jimmy you knew he hated him. I hadn't the faintest idea why, but he did, and that could only mean we had this in the bag as far as the Shepard's gang was concerned.  
  
"We need some help in this rumble. We ain't got enough guys, and you know the Raves have more than the two of ours combined. Are you game?" Soda took a daring stab.  
  
Tim grinned dangerously. "Sure, man. We're in." His eyes danced like nothing made him more happy than the thought of facing Rave, with or without us. "You have any rules?"  
  
"No weapons. Just skin against skin," Soda said quickly. "Can't afford anything else."  
  
"All right." Tim nodded. "Sounds fair enough Your rumble, your rules."  
  
The doorbell rang again and I knew it was Rob. Tim looked at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. It was probably in a hurry to get somewhere else. He stood up and held out his hand. That was quick. Not even a few minutes. I didn't know rumble counsels only lasted so long.  
  
"You'll get back to me and let me know more?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Soda shook his hand. He got up himself to answer the door and let Tim out. "I'll call tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks, man."  
  
Tim stiffened some. He wasn't used to the ways of Soda. But he knew that's how Soda worked, luckily enough, and he nodded.  
  
Rob stepped back, almost wide-eyed with surprise as Tim passed him by without giving him enough time of day to even look at him. It wasn't often that Rob interacted with other gangs, not to mention their leaders. Lucky for us, we went way back with Tim.  
  
Soda shut the door after Rob came in.  
  
"What was Shepard doing here?" Rob looked excited.  
  
"Rumble," I muttered, still not too happy about the idea.  
  
"You wanna be in it?" Soda asked, stupidly.  
  
"Yeah!" Rob grinned. "Man, I'd be offended if I couldn't be," he joked.  
  
"Good. You're in then." He went to go finish his phone calls.  
  
"When?" Rob called after him.  
  
"Sunday at nine." Why he hadn't told Tim that, I couldn't tell you. Maybe he just made it up off the top of his head. But either way... it made me freeze in place.  
  
Today was Friday. That gave us three days.  
  
---  
  
A/n: ::Sigh:: That took me a real long time to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I'll love you for forever if you do!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bobby'sgirl51: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. Yeah, Soda and Steve have themselves some plans for Pony's revenge. It'll be fun to see, won't it? I can't wait myself, lol. I know, that probably sounds really weird, but I'm honestly very excited to write it all out. It brings me more pleasure than I can even explain.  
  
Tensleep: Aww, girl I love you. Lol. Yeah, I agree about Tim. Tim doesn't exactly strike me as the type to always choose "family" over friends and alliances. Yeah, I'm not so sure if Soda had his head totally screwed on when he said it all, but you know, he's the older brother and he's going to do what it takes to get revenge, and plotting is the first step. A lot of people wouldn't have expected that from Steve, either, but you've got to remember that he likes to fight just for the mere fact that he can fight. No other reason. And whatever it takes to get him into a fight, he'll use the excuse. Lol. I love him. Thank so much for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to your reviews the most!  
  
Fyre: LOL! Lovely review that was. And thanks for the compliment. I try to be descriptive. Sometimes I'm better at it than others. But you can guarantee that I won't ever be lame with it. I can't stand that type of writing either. To me, that's just the mark of someone who doesn't care enough. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
HotSpot1988: I hope this chapter helps to satisfy your want for more description of Pony. I took what you said and tried to describe him a bit more without making it sound too repetitive and stupid. Thanks for reading!  
  
steves-girl: I love how devoted to Steve you are, lol. Yeah, he isn't in this chapter. Sorry. I'll see what can't happen next chapter. I would love for all of them to be in all of the chapters, but sometimes it just isn't all possible, you know? And since Steve and Pony avoid each other like the other is a leper, they don't always like to be in the same place, you know? But I think Steve is in the next chapter. I'm pretty sure he is anyway. And if he isn't, I'll see what I can't do about mentioning him... Thanks for reading.  
  
Kay: It's all right that you didn't review. I hope you do review this one though! I really love to get reviews from all the norm, you know? And when I don't get one from someone who I'm looking forward to seeing from, it's kinda sad... But it's okay! I'm really glad you read it and liked it. I try my best, and I hope that's good enough for most. Thanks!  
  
DaNNi BaBezZz: HAHA, I love the name game! My cousin and I have a joke about that (for names with only one syllable). ::Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh:: Memories... Anyway, I'm SO excited for the rumble myself! Don't worry, Pony will be healed in time. And even if he wasn't, he would fight anyway. I've got some fun times planned for that chapter... Hehe. I can't wait. Thanks for reading.  
  
GothDarryluver118: Lol. New reader/reviewer? Awesome! Yeah, there's a reason Soda's my favorite... just the fact that he's... Soda. ::Sigh::. A couple of people I know wouldn't be too happy that I said that, but you know, it's TRUE. I take it Darry is your favorite? I love him too. He's so... so... Darry. That's the only way to describe him. Lol. I'm glad you like this!  
  
Rock: LOL. Yeah, I know... I TRIED to call you every day I was gone, but you were gone more often than not... And even though I could only call at night... But that's besides the point. Geez, at least you were doing stuff while I was gone. I was just sitting here staring at the computer screen, praying that someone would come on to talk to. Anyway, yeah, I'm glad you can see it now. Especially now that you know what's going to happen... Tens helped a bit with her review (go read it if you haven't already), and the Goddess (who hadn't read this) believe it or not was the inspiration for the latter part of this chapter where Tim comes in. Man, can you believe this chapter took me over a week to write? Serious, can you believe that? FOREVER. At least it is for me. You know how that goes... Thanks for putting up with this and reading. You're the best!  
  
shyXshortieXbabe: I love you reviews, lol. You tell me a lot of the things I want to hear – like the comment about being emotion packed. THANK YOU. I tried so hard. I just hope that everyone saw it being that way too. Thanks for reading.  
  
Oblivious Misconception: ::Sniff:: Reading your review again I almost cried, lol. Really, I got all tear-eyed at your compliments. Thank you so much! That all means so much to me. You know, I FINALLY figured out what's going to happen with Libby and everything, so if you want to tell me what you think is going to happen you can. It's not going to budge me at all. I told my partner in crime of my idea and she loved it and told me if I didn't stick to it, it was my head... yeah. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want. Although I'd really, really, really like to hear what you have to say about that. Thanks for what you said about the dialogue. I was honest worried about that, but I didn't want to change it. I really appreciate all you have to say. You are one of those reviewers that I can't WAIT to see what you have to say. I anticipate your review like I do Rob Lowe movies coming on TV...  
  
Daniel: Another new reader? YAY! And a guy nonetheless. Sweet. I'm really excited here, you have no idea, lol. Thanks for reading, even though there was a lot of chapters to catch up with! That's a lot better than I can say for some people, but you know, it's cool that you did that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	12. Libby and Karli make anger and heartache

A/n: Whew... it's about time I updated! Sorry for the lack of updates over the last couple of weeks. Let's say that they were jam packed with a lot of out of town things and I was home for about four days inbetween, and at that point in time I was scrambling around to finish and put together the end of the season at my awards site ). The first season is over now, but you can check out the winners and info on the next season with starts on September 1!

Okay, now that I'm done with that shameless plug, what to say...? Enjoy? The rumble will be in the next chapter, but this is a pretty crucial chapter, so don't skip over it. I really do hope you all like this. It was hard to write, but once I got going, I couldn't stop and it is now at a ripe nine and a half pages. I think it is the longest chapter for this story, to date :D

Dedication: This can go to a few people... One, it goes to Alli who has found me enough work over the last few days that I am saved from my back-to-school clothes shopping woes. Secondly it goes to Becky, who will never read this but has finally talked to me after weeks of pure ignorance. Third off, it goes to another person who won't ever read this, but to my cousin Brian who has sadly enough found himself in a very similar situation as Pony, except the child IS his and they are getting married Aug 7. ::Shakes head::...Waaaaaay to young....

Review Responses at the bottom.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter Eleven

"Pony... Ponnnnnyyyy... Pony...!" Soda's voice trailed in and out of my dream like liquid thoughts that I couldn't quite grasp. I had no clue why he was there or how he had gotten in. He just showed up and had nothing more of interest to do than repeat my name over and over again. "Pony..."  
  
"Wha?" I asked groggily, pushing at his hand that was jostling my shoulder, hoping he would go away. It was really unfair to be bothering me so early, especially on the weekend. Besides that, I was half drugged up on medication that the doctor had prescribed for my sore ribs. He said they weren't broken, but there was some possibility of bruised bones.  
  
"There's someone at the door for you."  
  
When he saw that I wasn't going to move, because, frankly I was too tired and whacked out to care, he pulled the blankets off of me, sending a rush of cold air on my bare chest and legs. My eyes shot open at the surprise and I grabbed for them but found them wadded up in his arms. "My turn to do the laundry," he explained with a little grin. "Hurry." He took a hold of the sheets and started to tug at them also.  
  
I jumped to my feet before he had the chance to send me flying. He was grinning playfully but he would've done it without hesitation. I glared at him before looking through the closet for some jeans and a tee shirt, got dressed, and hurried out to the front room, only to confront the last person I wanted to see. I knew I had good reasons for wanting to stay in bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I backed up slightly from Libby Crystal who was very clearly pregnant, now. I wasn't the best at indicating months, but I think it would be fair to say that she was five months, or so, along. That didn't even match up to the accusations she had on me.  
  
It was a real surprise to see her here. I thought she had given up on me a while ago. Shoot, I would've! But no, there she was in my living room, possibly the last place on earth where she was welcomed. She seriously must really either be desperate or brave.  
  
She was standing in the doorway looking timid and kind of scared. She was wearing pants too big for her, held up by a belt and wearing one of her brother's shirts that actually fit her, but was still tightly stretched over her bulging stomach. Probably one of Mutt's by the looks of it. She looked like shit in it all – not because it looked bad, but because she looked bad – not to mention she looked as though she had gained a significant amount of weight in a short period of time – which I had to remind myself that she sort of had. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was paler than usual.  
  
"You don't have to do this." She stepped forward out of the door frame, closing the door behind her. "Don't fight James."  
  
I painfully crossed my arms now, throwing on my old, bored expression. "Is that what you came here for?" I was puzzled to say the least, but she wasn't to know that.  
  
"Don't do it," she repeated.  
  
"I ain't scared of the bastard," I spat, lying as carefully as I could. "I'll take him on."  
  
"Ponyboy! Look at yourself!" she sighed, pointing to my bruises. "That was effortless. A rumble could kill you." She was trying to talk me out of this; that was apparent. But why? Where was the sense in that? I thought she would've been the one to cheer him on since she thought I was a jerk at the moment.  
  
"I'm not weak," I bit each word bitterly, figuring she thought I was because Jimmy had probably boasted about how easy of a target I was. "That was just a bad day. When this rumble's over, he won't know what hit him."  
  
I don't know what the point was in trying to intimidate her with that, but it certainly made me feel a bit more at ease. Whatever I could do to make her back off was enough for me. I just hoped it worked at some point.  
  
Honestly, I wasn't as confident as I made myself come off. I was scared of what more he'd do to me, but I really was ready to take this as it was coming. I had a long talk with Rob yesterday and I came to my senses about how much I literally had the upper hand in all of this and I was going to keep that in mind and use it to my advantage.  
  
She shook her head. "No... just don't."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
She glared at me with pity and anger and frustration. "I don't get this, Pony. I just... I don't understand! It doesn't make ANY sense to me. What problem do you have with taking responsibility for things? What is the matter with you?"  
  
"What the matter with me?!" I nearly shrieked and she jumped. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head and looked around to see if anyone was watching who found this as funny as I did. But there was no one there. "You are fuckin' crazy. You know that? I don't know where you come off being such a bitch and trying to cover up your sluttiness with me." I was exploding. It was long overdue. "Does it make you feel more ready to take on the responsibility for a baby? Does the prospect that I might give in one of these days, to get you to leave me alone, offer you hope or something? Damn it, why are you doing this? Do you think it'll make things easier?...No, what I want to know is when this fuckin' retarded 'plan' formulated. Do you honestly think it's working? 'Cause if you do, I really feel sorry for you."  
  
She stared coldly with pure hatred of what I just said. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a folded up piece of paper and chucked it at me.  
  
"That's for you, Curtis," she spat. "I hope you still feel like 'the man' after you read it." And with that she spun on her heals and opened the door and ran out, slamming the door with enough force to knock out one of the little windows. It landed on the floor where she had been standing, but it hadn't broken. Darry could fix it.  
  
Shaking my head, confused and angry, I picked up the scrap of paper off the floor and unfolded it.  
  
"What was that all about?" Soda asked, coming into the living room. I turned around quickly and shoved the paper into my pocket.  
  
"No clue." I brushed past him. "Bitch is trying to psyche me out is all." I huffed furiously. I was ready to hit something. My arms were shaking.  
  
"And?" He followed, knowing all too well that I didn't mind. He just provide me with someone to vent to. And that's ALL that mattered right then.  
  
"Didn't work." I slightly snorted. "Damn it, I'm ready **now**."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he was quizzical.  
  
"Hell yeah." I laid back down to rest my aching chest. "Jimmy Crystal, no matter how big or ugly, won't ever forget me."  
  
"You thinkin' you'll need help taking him on?" Soda picked up some of my clothes and threw them in my laundry basket so he could wash them later.  
  
"Hell no!" I was shaking all over now. "I want to cream him with my own hands. Not yours, not Darry's, not even Two-Bit's or Steve's. I want him to _know_ that it doesn't matter that he's older than me, and even if he is the leader of Rave, I can still take him on and beat him."  
  
Soda looked sympathetic and kind of sorry. "Ponyboy... I know you want to, but do you think that you can? You're not taking into consideration that he's a lot bigger and stronger than you are. Track might make you fast, but it don't make you big or strong. Jimmy's worked to make himself how he is, for a real long time too. He's made sure that he can physically beat anyone that crosses him. That's what makes him who he is." He smiled sadly. "I didn't start this whole rumble thing so that only you would take him on. It was meant to be a group effort thing."  
  
"Group effort?" I asked aghast. "Why didn't you just arrange for us to jump him than? That would been a hell of a lot easier, Soda."  
  
"Maybe so, but...that's what we had in mind. You can take it or leave it, but it's stayin' that way. Things ain't changing." He picked up the laundry basket to take it so he'd have an excuse to leave.  
  
"You don't think I can do it, do you?" I don't know if that hurt more than it made me mad, but either way I was still fuming. Soda didn't have to try and make me feel weaker than I already did. He was supposed to boost my confidence, not shrink it.  
  
"Oh come on," he groaned frustrated. "You know that ain't true, Pony."  
  
"Then what are you trying to say?"  
  
He shook his head. "Why don't you try and figure that out." It wasn't harsh or mean or anything in that respect, but he wanted it to be food-for- thought. "Think long and hard about it, Kid."  
  
Like hell that was going to happen. All I wanted to think about was how I was going to hurt Jimmy like he could've never imagined. I was really pissed. Way to start off a morning, huh?  
  
---  
  
It was just Darry and me, alone at the house tonight. Soda was out with Karli and Steve and Two-Bit were who knows where. I had fixed dinner since it was Soda's turn but he wasn't around and Darry didn't get off of work until seven thirty. It wasn't anything fancy, just beef stew and biscuits, but I couldn't make Darry do it. He had an extra long shift today and I knew he'd be tired when he got home. He usually was, but longer shifts were harder on him. I wondered off and on if he heard any news about being promoted, but he didn't say a word nearly all night.  
  
I sat near him at the dinner table, keeping my trap shut for lack of nothing better to do and watching him while I ate. He studied a bill, holding it up in one had while he rubbed at his temples with the other, propped up on the table. The only problem was that his eyes weren't moving. He looked more deep in thought about something than paying the bill half a mind's attention.  
  
Finally he set the paper down and stared straight ahead at me. Shifty-eyed I sat up straighter. "What?"  
  
"I really wished you wouldn't fight tomorrow." He stopped massaging his temples and reached for a biscuit on the plate in the middle.  
  
"Why not?" I crossed my eyebrows and stopped eating.  
  
"Because, I don't think it's a good idea," he stated as if I were rather unintelligent. "You could get killed."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"You don't know that." He paused and thought for another second. "I'm not going to stop you, but I wished you'd reconsider it."  
  
"Reconsider it? Darry, this rumble is about me. I can't not show up. The whole reason we're fighting is to get the prick off my back. If I don't show up, that'll only give him and everyone else the license to taunt me to no end." He couldn't possibly be serious.  
  
"I know! I understand that, which is why I'm not stopping you. This is one of those battles that you feel you have to fight whether you want to or not. I get that. I've been there and I've done that, but in retrospect I KNOW that some of the fights I was involved in were useless and wouldn't have changed anything in the least. I just want you to think on this good and hard before you do something you'll regret."  
  
"Oh God..." Not him too. Soda already gave them the third degree about thinking about the rumble. Now Darry? Watch, soon Two-Bit will walk in, wanting out of the scene and Steve will surprise us by turning the sky purple with thoughts of forgiveness.  
  
"Will you at least let some of the guys help you out, if you decide to go ahead and fight?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and looked at my bowl. Group effort. Why did that ring sweet to everyone else's ears but mine? Have they ever heard of proving to yourself that you can do something? Maybe even support the fact that I want to give it a go on my own? "I don't want to."  
  
"What?" He was temporarily puzzled. "You don't want help?"  
  
"No! I'm sick of all the damn help and babying that gets dished out around here." I looked back up at him. "Is it really hard to imagine that I might be able to actually do this without someone coming to my rescue? When is anyone going to give me the chance to prove that I can take care of this myself?"  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Look, Kid, I never said that you couldn't. I just said to think about maybe letting the other guys have a go at it too. They're holding back a lot of pent up hatred and anger too. I'd be surprised if any of them voiced that they didn't intend to at least take a swing at him. They might not want this as much as you do, little buddy, but they want it pretty damn bad."  
  
"Then how come you aren't coming?"  
  
He looked stony faced. "Ponyboy, you know full well that I can't. If I got caught, you'd be thrown in some home and I'd go to jail. It ain't worth it to risk that, all right? If they catch Soda, he can get jailed and we can bail him out. If the catch YOU you'll get the same thing, maybe juvenile detention and some court issue or even the reformatory, but is that not better than the alternative?"  
  
He had a point there. I admit that I had taken it a bit personally when he said he wasn't going to have a part in this rumble, that he was completely done with any and all rumbles that came our way. The last fight he had been in was Johnny's rumble. He vowed it would be his last, and he aimed to keep it that way. Darry was stubborn and he meant every word that he said. But the more we talked about it, the less hurt I was. He wasn't staying out of it for his sake, but for mine. But it still DID hurt that he didn't think it was worth it. I would think it was worth it, even if I didn't go ahead with it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I pushed back my chair and went to go put my dishes in the sink now that I was finished with them. "But you'll be around afterwards?"  
  
He turned around and watched me. "Kid, even if the cops showed up, I would still be there the second it was over. I aim to watch this and bring you two home as soon as I can. Who knows what state you'll be in?"  
  
I laughed a little. "Yeah, that makes me feel good. I better be in a good enough state to walk home. It's Jimmy they're going to have to worry about."  
  
"I hope so, buddy." He turned back around and picked up his bill again. "I hope those boys keep an eye out for you too. And I hope you'll watch them as much as you can. They may need your help. You never know." Now that was a new thought  
  
"Hmmm," I responded and made my way to my bedroom. This medicine really made me drowsy, but I wasn't ready to go to sleep. My bed sounded really good, though, right now, and lying down would be a dream.  
  
As I sat down on the edge of my mattress I heard something crinkle in my pocket and I remembered the note that Libby had given me earlier. I completely forgot about it after my talk with Soda. Now I was ready to rip it open and see what it said. It had to take her a lot of nerve to write anything to me. I was just curious to see what she had to say.  
  
I carefully unfolded her intricate pattern that only girls can ever figure out and straightened it out on my knee before reading the short, quickly scrawled letter.  
  
It read:  
  
_'Ponyboy,  
  
'I know most of these last few months have been totally hard on you and I know you are just as scared as I am about facing the facts, but I know you'll come around. I'm willing to wait for it to come too. Even if you aren't going to get a job anytime soon, I can take care of this baby until you come into the picture. I'll find a way. I just want it to have a father. You know that, right? It's got to be done. No one should grow up without their father around.  
  
'I dropped out of school yesterday. I wouldn't be able to finish the semester anyway, the way things are going. James don't know it, but I'm leaving the house too. He's getting to be too much, going off on me, all the time, about how dumb I am to get mixed up with you and how he ain't looking forward to a crying baby around all the time, but I know that he'll come around one of these days. I've already lost my mom to this, I won't lose my brother too. He won't stay that way for long. He'll learn to like you once we get his all figured out, you know?  
  
'I'm living at the hippie house on Riverdale and Canary Street. People understand me there. Jimmy doesn't know I'm there, but I don't intend to tell him anytime soon. Just you and Samantha and Jill.'_ (She listed off some friends.) _'James won't care neither, so don't worry about it any.'  
  
See you soon. You know where I'll be,  
  
Libby C.  
_  
What? I tossed the paper aside. Does she think that it matters to me where she is? Do I care that she dropped out? It was going to happen. That was apparent. And she shouldn't have been surprised by Jimmy's reactions. He wasn't the nicest of guys, and I don't know what she thought made her an exception. Whatever I had in me to help her was long gone now. She got herself into this mess, she could get herself out without the help of me or my gang. Especially after putting us through what she is.  
  
That note was seriously a joke. That girl belonged in a mental institution. I'm not meaning that to be rude or anything, but she really, truly belongs in one. That baby shouldn't have to have a mother who is crazy. She shouldn't be allowed to take care of an infant in her state of mind. She needs major help.  
  
I was broke out of my thoughts when I heard Darry yell.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Soda!" He called out in the living room. I hadn't even heard Soda come in. But by the sound of it, he wasn't looking too well. "Are you okay?!"  
  
Hearing that I got off my bed and practically ran out there. Darry was standing in front of Soda with this hands on his shoulders, hunched and staring into his eyes, checking for something. When I walked around to get a better view, I saw that Soda had a dark shiner on his eye and he was bleeding from somewhere above, but I couldn't quite tell from where. He was covered in dirt and his hands were covered in blood and he was holding his mouth with one. Probably a chipped tooth or something. But how?  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered and didn't push Darry away when he looked for signs of a concussion, but he did protest. "I ain't got a concussion, Dar." He jerked his head back slightly. "I didn't hit my head or nothing."  
  
"What happened?" Darry let him lead him to the bathroom to check out the damage. I followed.  
  
Soda shook his head. "I'm an idiot."  
  
"What?"  
  
He chuckled darkly. "I should've known better." He bared his teeth to the mirror and revealed a chipped side tooth. Good thing it wouldn't be easily seen. Shoot, I wouldn't have known it was there if I wasn't looking for it. "Damn it," he griped and reached for a rag to wet down, while brushing some blood away from his eye. "That's the last I'll ever see of her."  
  
My eyes went wide and Darry backed off a little. "What? She didn't..."  
  
Soda grinned menacingly. "Hell no. But Chuck sure did."  
  
"Who's Chuck?" I asked.  
  
He turned, acknowledging my presence and went back to wiping himself down and looking in the mirror. "Karli's other boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Darry and I asked at the exact same time. "She had another boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, she still has him," he crooned. "And she can have him. He can have her. Hell, I don't want nothing to do with the two of them." He didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Did she say she wanted to be with him?" I was brave enough to ask the question that I knew both Darry and I wanted an answer to.  
  
He smirked. "No. But she ain't got me anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost him too. She's not deserving of either of us, if you want the truth. I won't ever have to doubt my girl's company. I just got rid of her. I can't trust her anymore."  
  
"How did you find out about him?" Darry asked softly, feeling the pain of his younger brother. I'm sure Darry had been through something similar or whatever at some point in his own time, not that I would've ever heard about it...but you could tell he had experience by the tone of his voice.  
  
Soda looked sheepish. "Uh, you know... he walked in on us making out in the car. Said he was just walking past – we were just down on The Ribbon – and he recognized the car, having seen it at her house in passing and he recognized the shirt she was wearing. I guess he bought it for her a long time ago. I guess they're serious or something; they've been together for a long time by the sound of it."  
  
"Oh... Buddy..." Darry draped an arm around his neck and Soda hung his head, but still felt around his tooth. "She DEFINITELY doesn't deserve you then. Any girl that finds it all right to two time anyone ain't worth your time or love."  
  
"I know," Soda sighed quietly. "But I really thought she was the one."  
  
"I know you did..."  
  
"I even bought her this ring that I was going to give to her," he sighed again. "I guess it was a waste wasn't it?"  
  
Darry's eyes went wide and I was reminded that he didn't know that Soda was engaged, or had been at that. But he probably assumed Soda had just thought of it and was going to ask her. "Nah. You can give it to the right girl when she comes along. Put it away until then. You put money and affection into that ring. It's still there. It'll still mean the same thing when you find the one who you'll eventually give it to."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Soda's fiancée was two timing? Man, and I thought I was being hounded by a bitch. Karli was leading a double life! And she hurt my brother. She led him on. What would've happened if they had gotten married? Would she have just cut off the other guy or would she have still kept him around? I could tell that Soda really liked her, still did, even if I never agreed with it. His eyes sparkled when he talked about her and he was purely, genuinely happy with the idea of marriage coming up. Damn, that girl always rubbed me the wrong way. I should've known she'd go and pull something like this.  
  
"Can I get you something, Soda?" I asked, wanting to make him feel better in anyway that I could.  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I think I just want to be alone for a while. You dig?" He was talking to both me and Darry.  
  
"Sure, little buddy." Darry nodded. "C'mon, Pony." He took a hold of my shoulder and led me out of the bathroom and kind of guided me to my bedroom. He followed me in.  
  
"Ohh... I hate her too," I growled, completely lost in my anger. I needed a way to release some of it, somehow. I was pent up with an unhealthy amount and it would get the best of me if I wasn't careful. I hoped the rumble would do the trick. The last thing I needed to do was crack.  
  
Darry just stood there. "Give him what he asks for. 'Kay? Leave him a lone for a while, no matter what happens or whatever you hear out him--" I knew what he was talking about. Soda was a sensitive guy, "—or you whatever just plain feel like doing. When he wants to talk about it more, he'll come to us. Just, be supportive. Try and lay aside your own problems for a while for this, okay? For Soda. He's really hurting right now. That's a major blow to the heart there." And it wasn't the first major blow he had experienced either.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Man..." he sighed. "Be smart, Ponyboy."  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Girls are something you don't want to get involved with unless you're sure you know them like you know yourself. Only then are they worth your full time, in this respect at least. Otherwise you could end up like Soda. Poor kid..."  
  
That was for sure.

---

A/n: Well, thanks for baring with me and this chapter. I hope y'all liked it as much as I liked writing it.

Review Responses:

Jessie13: Thanks for reading! The rumble will be in the next chapter, so I hope you can wait as long.

Tensleep: I know the feeling. I hate it when it crunches the reviews like that. It happens to the best of us, yeah? I love that you liked how I wrote Tim. I was SO worried about that. You have no idea. It's hard to write the Shepards! At least for me it is. I'm getting better at it though. Yeah, Rob is my little buddy in writing. That sounds odd, but you know what I mean, right? I love that I can mold him and make him as cool and weird as I want. I agree with Darry too. Pony couldn't have run, but you know, he'll get over it, lol. One of my best buddies, Josh, is a runner and he fully backs me up on this one (of course I didn't tell him why I was asking... I just casually asked about his meet that day, and it happened to be a strenuous one.) Thanks for the review. I really hope you like this chapter. You're opinion means the world to me.

kaz456: Awww! Thank you for reading it! I know a few people who just won't start in on a story if it has a lot of chapters already, but I love it when people do and they stick with it. It makes me feel like what I'm doing is good enough and worthwhile enough. I'm glad that you like the characters too. I work hard on writing them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

CiCi (HotSpot1988): Thanks, babe! I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one as well too.

Fyre: You got what Pony was thinking right on the head of the nail. Good job! It's been going on four years since he's had a mom and there is a huge difference between how teens think of their parents, and parents in general, from 13 to 17ish. Oh, I know who the father is, but everyone else will just have to wait and find out, hehe.

DaNNi BaBezZz: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It always makes me happy to know that people do, and all the individual people especially. I always look forward to your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Rock: Rule #1: Dont ask any questions: Someone's been watching Fight Club, hehe. Good movie, huh? "Selling rich women their fat right back to them!" 'Kay, sorry, just had to say that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and junk. I mean, you know how long it took me to actually write it... okay, lemme rephrase that. You know how long it took me to start and then continue. But I wrote eight pages in just a matter of hours. Nice, huh? Lol, see ya later.

Oblivious Misconception: Eeep! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter! Honestly, you are one of them top three reviewers I look forward too the most. I always want to know what you personally have to say. And when you say all the things that I love to hear, like with this one, it just makes me sooo happy! Thanks so much for reading and liking. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

steves-girl: Haha, Steve will be in the next chapter (the ruuuuuuuuuuuuumble, hehe) for SURE. I know you're okay with him not being in as much, but I also know how much you love him and I try to balance everything out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

shyXshortieXbabe: Oh trust me, I know what you're thinking ;) Guys in spandex...it can be a good thing, a GREAT thing, and it can be really nasty at the same time. As long as they can keep things tucked, I'm all good. Yup, rumble next chapter. I hope you liked this one!

Pens4Life: Yes, I am DEFINITELY going to show the rumble :D I'm very excited to write the next chapter. Yeah, Libby doesn't show up as much because Pony avoids her like the plague...but O ye of little patients, she was bound to show up soon ;) Here she is for you. And concerning Darry taking on Rob... he COULD do that, but we most certainly wouldn't not want him to. I think you mean Jimmy, right? lol. It's okay, honest mistake. Rob is Pony's best friend, Jimmy is Libby's bastardy older brother. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

A/n: Well, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Please review again. I'd like to hear from you.


	13. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

A/N: ::Creepy little girl voice:: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! After a month and who knows how long? Man, I feel bad for not updating this sooner, but believe it or not it's HARD to write what is contained in this chapter. But over the last couple of weeks, particularly over the last couple of days, I've had a huge breakthrough and I'm so happy that I can finally post this chapter. It's been coming down to this for a long time for me, and I'm so absolutely ecstatic that I wrote it. I mean, if not for you guys, for me personally. Anyway, I'll get you get on with reading now, since that's the reason you're here, isn't it?

Well, um... for some reason this chapter was taken down by ffn, not too long after I put it up. I think I understand why, although it's an incredibly stupid couple of reasons. _So_, just in case I do know what the reason was, I took down my plug and now I'm asking you all to go check out my profile page for an important reason, and I changed the rating of the story. I personally believe that it still should be PG-13, but I know why it should be R. And that is due mostly to the content of this chapter alone.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone that S.E. Hinton does. I do own everything else. Isn't this kinda a stupid thing to have to point out? You all know it...

**Warning**: Before I forget, Ponyboy is NOT racist in here. He isn't at all. If it seems like he is, there's a very simple explanation. During this era of the 1900's prejudice was still going on. Those of you who have read _That Was Then, This is Now_, will know that. Now, I'm just pointing this out for you. Don't bite. And another thing, there is some bad language in here. Maybe that's another reason this was taken down.Who knows? So, sorry to everyone who tried to read this chapter and couldn't.

**Dedication**: This is for both Tens and Jhon who are dealing with some personal issues at this time and who I hope can find comfort in each other and their family during these coming months. I love you guys.

---

Chapter Twelve

"How's this?"

Rob demonstrated a quick, sloppy, double punch and an uppercut to the air, bouncing from foot to foot. He was playing around, grinning and hyper with excitement of being in his first rumble, but he could've taken it a little more seriously. He was going to get pummeled, and it was like he didn't even care. That is, if he knew of the severe possibility in the first place. I knew, and everyone else knew it, but there's never a certainty where his head was.

"You're such a pansy," Steve grumbled from the couch. He was lying on his stomach, trying to finish sleeping off a hangover, but not really getting the chance. He was doing okay, and he wouldn't back out of the rumble this far into it. I just couldn't fathom that he was daft enough to go out and get drunk the night before. I expected it of Two-Bit, but for anyone else it took sheer stupidity.

"No one asked your opinion, man." Rob moved out of his sight range, acting offended to pull at Steve's leg, but Steve just grinned at his 'accomplishment' and moaned again.

"Can I get any fuckin' Aspirin yet?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"No," Darry answered him. "You just took a whole bunch no more than two hours ago. You ain't gonna overdose and pin it on me."

"I won't."

"No!" And that was that.

Soda was in the kitchen, scrubbing at dishes he was washing, like no one's business. They were shining, squeaky clean, but his mind was somewhere else and he wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing.

"You get that any cleaner and you'll go blind," I thoughtfully remarked. "What's on your mind?"

He just stared at me with a deadpan expression and I immediately felt guilty. It had been only a day since that devastating blow from Karli. He never said another word about it, and neither did we. But he didn't have to speak up for us to know when it was on his mind – I guess I just had a stupid moment or something. I knew he felt discouraged with the whole girlfriend thing, and that killed me. Though the chick magnet he is, he can't seem to keep anyone and that had to hurt. He picked and chose his girls carefully, because he didn't want to end up with someone who was going to break his heart. He wasn't superficial, although most of them turned out to be.

"Ready to cream Rave?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" He smiled a little. "Jimmy Crystal is mine."

I laughed, "I don't think so, bro. I get my fair share of him first...dirty bastard..."

"Sure, but so do I." He started to drop the dishes into the drying rack. "The sucker is dead."

He did really mean that, but I knew where he was coming from. He was dropping into his protective older brother mode, which he never seemed to actually leave. It didn't make me mad or anything, like it did some people, but I could've easily done without it. Even though he treated me like an equal, I knew he still thought of me as a kid. Seventeen was no adult in his eyes. And even if it were, I was still the younger brother and the baby in the family.

"Ponyboy!" Darry hollered from the other room.

All afternoon he had been so concerned and worried over the whole rumble deal. I half expected him to jump up and announce that he was going to fight, or that none of us were, but instead he kept double and triple checking for everything we might possibly need when we got home. He kept on surprising me by unearthing things that I didn't know we owned, let alone existed period.

"What, Darry?" I left Soda in the kitchen.

"You getting ready to go?" he asked while he packed up a few towels and ice packs in a duffel bag he planned to bring along.

I looked at the clock that sat on top of the piano. It was nearing six forty-five, and the rumble began at seven. I knew it was nearly time, but even just ten minutes ago the reality hadn't yet hit me. But it was now. Boy was it ever.

"We're leaving in two minutes," he continued when I didn't answer.

"Okay."

Rob was now sitting on the floor in front of the couch, getting a Two-Bit-famous back rub. Two-Bit was muttering something about him not being loose enough, but Rob was merely basking in relaxation and was clearly tuning out everything everyone was saying.

Steve was now sitting on the edge of the couch. He suddenly sat up straight and darted to the kitchen, grinning like a maniac and caused a clatter of pots and pans falling as he tackled Soda who yelped out of surprise. Steve was definitely one of a kind. I wished I knew what he was thinking, at times like this. It would make it a hell of a lot easier to read him.

It was definitely right before the rumble. Excitement was prominent, moods were contagious, and my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it's vibrations over Steve and Soda's hollering. We had no set way to prepare ourselves for a rumble except that we got together, as usual, and bounced our thrill of the night off of each other. There was no real way to describe the feel of the atmosphere. It's a feeling you can only experience at a time like this.

"Jealous, Pony?" Rob crooned from the floor. I hadn't realized that I was staring until now.

"Nah," I said. "Ain't there nothin' you could do with Two-Bit that would make me jealous." I winked at Two-Bit while Rob's eyes flew open and he started to protest.

"Sick! Fuckin' bastard!" he laughed in disgust. "I don't swing that way, bro."

"Could've fooled me," Two-Bit played along, slowing down the shoulder rubs.

"Ewww!" He jumped up and backed away, shaking off Two-Bit's laughable touchy-feely 'intentions', while we both cracked up and nearly fell over laughing.

Soda and Steve came in the room laughing at something only they found amusing. Darry picked up his bag and keys, rounding on everyone.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Steve exclaimed.

"Let's go then."

The boys and I ran out to the truck excitedly. I was putting on a show for the others, because that was better than shaking in my boots, and I wanted to be part of the fun too. But they were genuinely pumped to go. There's nothing worse than fear before a rumble, and I was going to eliminate as much of it as was humanly possible. So, for now I was doing what I could to ignore the knotting in my stomach and the full-fledged terror that might take over if I let it.

Everyone jumped in the truck bed while Darry climbed up front. Darry was the getaway driver. Could you believe that? He wasn't willing to fight, but he had insisted on being our chauffeur. That could land him in jail just as easily as participating in the action. Maybe it was sense of justification to him, or something, but I thought he might as well fight. But no, he planned to park half a block up the street and sit in the dark until we came running, then we'd take off before the fuzz showed. That was the plan.

We arrived in Rave's territory at the same time as Shepards' gang. Rave's territory was marked by the river bottoms near the power plants, south of the Shepards' territory. So Tim, Curly, and their boys were coming down the street in slow strides.

The air was muggy from the power plants and I found my breath harder to catch. It wasn't anything I wasn't used to; just another reminder that I needed to quit smoking and of why I avoided this area of town so much.

"Shepard!" Soda called from the truck bed. He jumped out and made his way to their gang before Darry had even stopped. They both automatically slouched and began to talk like allies instead of distant buddies.

"Ponyboy!" Darry hollered from up front. I got out with the others and went to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?" My heart was pounding so hard now, I wondered if I would hear a word he said.

"I'm serious... Stick close to the boys." The glimmer in his eyes said it all. This was no joking matter to him. My hide was his if he heard I was doing anything otherwise. The motivation to listen to him was definitely there. But whether or not I did was still to be determined. "You hear me?"

"Duh." I slowly, and carefully, trudged off, not really wanting to leave the security of Darry and his truck, but wanting nothing more than to grind Jimmy Crystal's skull into silky-fine powder.

I joined our gang and the Shepards' behind the fence guarding the river, which resembled more of a dirty canal than anything else, and a mossy patch of field. Rave was on the other side of the small river, shadowed in the dusk, tall and lean, on edge and tense.

They were about the same size as our two gangs together, give or take a few men. They were hardcore hoods with nothing more on their minds than to maintain and keep up their reputations, no matter what it took. They were already ranked high, but never would they surpass the reputation of the Shepards's gang.

"Who ya waitin' on?" Jimmy's voice boomed across the way.

"No one." Soda stepped forward. "Let's get goin'."

I've never before seen Soda so enraged and brave. Of course he always possessed those qualities when it came down to it, but to see them at such a fiery degree was really very different. He was as pissed as a hornet and just as ready to strike. Rage was ricocheting off the night air.

It was now that I took the time to notice that Darry was out of sight. It didn't matter too much, in the scheme of things, but now even more of his security was gone, back waiting where he was. A rumble without Darry was going to be different than anything we had ever experienced before, and we ALL knew it.

Our opposing sides were now lining up on the sides of the water. No one moved after that or said a word. Metal machinery could be heard several blocks away, it was so quite. Neither side was making any advances. I took it all to mean that the first to charge would start the show. Now it was a matter of who and when. Crystal and all his boys seemed set in their places. I knew before anything happened that we would begin it. They expected it, and so did we.

I turned and met Soda's eye. Two-Bit had placed himself snuggly in between us, but it wasn't hard to see each other, especially when we were both putting forth the effort. Like Darry, Soda's eyes said it all. We were in agreement. There was no turning back from it now. Silent agreements speak the loudest amongst the Curtis brothers...

At the exact same time, we both took off in hot pursuit of the one man we hated above all the rest. It took no more than a split second for the start to resister with everyone else.

In no time the game was on and I bull-ran Jimmy down with Soda soaring, aiming to knock him down from the top. Because he ad met us half way, we all three, among others, were emerged in the mucky, algae filled water. Jimmy had landed hard on his ass and was now working at ridding himself of Soda's overbearing presence.

Soaked and freezing to the bone, I threw myself on Crystal, sliding in the mud. I slammed him across the face while he laid into Soda, who was putting up a spectacular fight, upper cutting him to the eye a few quick times. But Jimmy ignored me and continued his attempt to throw of Soda. He wasn't going to hurt him worse than he already had if I had anything to do with it. They were wrestling it out good, completely thrashing each other, neither having more power than the other. Soda was battling it out for me, and I hadn't been touched once.

Just as I was working to strangle the life out of Crystal, one of his men grabbed me from behind and threw me away from his leader. Now he was hot on my hide. I immediately recognized him as Wes Jackson, Libby's black friend. I have nothing against blacks, but of all people, I thought she'd be the most racist person I knew. Yet, there she was being buddies with one of them. And the fact that he was in Rave was an anomaly unto itself. The Crystal's must've had some moral to them. And it was just my luck for him to find me too, being her friend and all. I couldn't get away from any guy who had to do with her.

Taking him on as if he were the devil himself, I bull-ran him the same way I did Crystal, having significant success this time. He went completely under the water, and must've cracked his head on a rock or something, because I dragged him up by the shirt and his head began to leak unethical amounts of warm, crimson blood.

Before I had to realize what I had done, he was right back on top of me, ready to kill. Fortunately, though, he looked stronger than he was and I had the advantage. I started to use my tactics that I had meant for Crystal, and I worked on his face and gut. The damage he was doing on me was nothing in comparison to the pain I was inflicting on him. For the first time, in a long time, I felt great. Someone else was suffering – not me. I didn't care that I was being cruel. It felt good regardless. And I had won.

When Jackson ran, I took the opportunity to look around me. People were going at it as if their lover's life was depending on it. I have never seen so much hatred in one place. Ever.

Two-Bit had found himself a good fight, teaming up with Curly Shepard, and taking on several guys together. They were both smiling dangerously, Two-Bit now missing a side tooth and Curly with blood on his teeth. They were definitely having fun.

Steve and Soda were standing on the sidelines, ready and waiting to pounce on the first person whom crossed their paths. Apparently Soda had lost Jimmy in the mix. They both came off being exhausted, but adrenaline was pumping fast and furiously, and only the idiots out here would take them on. Steve's bloody mouth bore teeth like a dog's while he tried to catch his breath and remain intimidating. Red blotches were appearing, scattered on his wet face. Soda, on the other hand, had a long gash along his hairline, running from his temple to his jaw. Blood oozed out like he was wringing it out of his hair. I didn't slow him down any, though, as Jackson came up from behind and belted him upside the head again. I averted my eyes. Not wanting to watch anymore.

Then there was Rob. He was getting worked over just feet away from me. Two of Crystal's men were pulverizing him and blood was pouring down his face, into his eyes and mouth, but he wasn't about to give up.

I lunged forward to go help Rob when something short and hollow, cold and hard, was slammed across my back. Collapsing to my knees, I felt a foot lodge hard into my side and a fist slam across my face, and the rest of me hit the ground.

Jimmy Crystal was back on my tail.

He flipped me over and before I sank down into the water, he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me against the bank. I saw, in his hand, a long, steel pipe. I found my senses again and rolled out of the way before he could strike my chest. If he wanted to break the rules, so be it, but I wasn't going to sit back and not follow suit. I found my switch and flashed it's bade, letting Jimmy know that I had never been more ready to take him on.

I strode up higher on the ground, hunched over and throbbing with unbelievable, excruciating pain, daring him to follow me.

His face lit up, the moonbeams shone of his dark eyes and reflected off his pipe. There was nothing to stop him from accepting my challenge. And, as terrified as I was, I didn't show it nor did it matter. It was my turn for revenge. I _wanted_ him to take me on again. Now was my chance to prove myself to him.

He charged, tossing his weapon, and as he did so I threw mine out of sight. Bare hands would feel good to cream him with. The fight or flight reaction was kicking in and I was never more read to fight.

Jimmy collided with me, knocking me into the swampy grass. As he made to throw himself on me, I raised my feet in the air and kicked him off with an upward thrust. Thank God my track legs came in good for something other than running. He landed somewhere above my head, but not far enough. I made to stand and ready myself, but he caught me by the stomach and body slammed me back down with incredible force. He kneeled with one knee in my chest and grabbed my throat with his hands.

"Where is she?" He shook me.

"I don't know," I choked, lying through my teeth. It wasn't my place to tell him where Libby had ran off to, and I wouldn't have given him the pleasure of knowing even if it was.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Like hell you don't!" He dug his knee deeper into my abdomen, wanting to warn and cause me pain at the same time. "She left me a note, Curtis. I know you know. Tell me!" His voice had that edge to it.

"Fuck you," I wheezed. He was squeezing my throat so tight now, my tongue was about to pop off. It hurt like a bitch, but there wasn't much I could do.

He slammed me across the face and jerked me up by the shirt, then threw me back down, sending a shock ring throughout my back. Then he felted me again and grabbed my hair, yanking my now released neck away from my body. He lowered his face near mine.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. She?" he bit each word like they were the last ones I'd ever hear. His whispering was ferocious, but caving in wasn't an option right now.

I took the opportunity to spit in his eyes, throwing him off just long enough to roll out from underneath him. I got to my feet and got ready again. Jimmy bounced right back up and we immediately got into another fistfight. I was surprised that I wasn't doing too badly for myself. He didn't manage to knock me back down until I lost my footing and slipped down the bank, back into the water.

Mud sprayed into my eyes and I rubbed and wiped at them vigorously to be able to see again. My only fear was that Jimmy would start in on me again and I would be blinded, and therefore would be unable to defend myself. It didn't take as long as I thought to completely remove the mud from my eyes, but it was certainly long enough for Crystal to get back to me. But he didn't.

I stood up as fast as I could and looked back up In the field for him. What I saw was the last thing I had expected.

There was Darry and Jimmy duking it out like no tomorrow.

Standing there stunned and confused, I was immediately distracted. I felt something razor sharp being plunged into the fleshy tissues of my right bicep, and I cried out in pain as it was ripped back out just as fast. Jett Crystal was laughing with glee at my reaction, but before he could use it again, I punched his nose, which I felt crack underneath the pressure of my knuckles. The bloody blade dropped from his hand when he grabbed his nose and ran of.

I was tempted to follow and beat him senseless, but already my arm was throbbing and I noticed it wasn't exactly working like it should. So, whether or not he would be any less of a match for me, I decided to get where it as safer. I grabbed the muddy slope of the bank and pulled myself back up with my good arm.

Thankfully no one pulled me down and I was able to make it into sight range of Darry and Jimmy. They were in a right good fight, socking each other, neither of them having knocked the other down yet. I was thrilled to see Crystal with a bloody eye and hurting some. He was hunched over in an odd way, but that was just adding sugar to the icing. Darry looked in good shape, because he had just only gotten there, unlike Jimmy, but I wasn't surprised anyway. He was a damn good fighter, and he was pissed, like I've never seen before.

It amazed me that Jimmy was a few years older than Darry was, yet Darry could go at him like an equal. It was an accomplishment he'd be able to brag about, to the gang, for years. He most likely wouldn't, but the fact that he could, or the fact that WE could would be enough for all of us.

Crystal was slowly falling to the group, but not without throwing in some good punches and uppercuts along the way. Darry won't be walking away from this scratch-free. He'd have some good shiners and he'd be sorer than he normally would, and he'd probably skip out on work tomorrow, but he wouldn't feel bad about it. It wasn't like him to be that way.

"Damn it!" Jimmy yelled and hit Darry so hard he stumbled backwards. He stood up straighter and fought his way back up to rival Darry's strength. I watched with wide eyes as he attempted to body slam Darry the same way he did me, but failed as Darry reversed the action and threw him over his own back, causing him to land on the ground, crumpled in pain.

I grinned in admiration. It was like straight out of a corny knight-in-shining-armor-saves-the-day book, but all that mattered to me was that Darry had show up. I knew he didn't have it in him to stay away, but some how you had to figure that maybe he _did_ feel too old after all. Now the truth came out and I couldn't have been more pleased.

Two of Rave's members came charging up the slope to take on Darry with Jimmy at this point. And even with how large in stature Darry might have been, there was no way he could take on three, without some help. He flattened the first guy with one blow, and was about to do the same to the next, when Crystal caught him in a headlock from behind.

Without stopping to think twice about it, I ran at top speed and jumped on Crystal's back, throwing him off guard and we both crashed to the ground.

"Fuckin' kid!" he yelled and swung a hard one to my chest, knocking the wind out of me once again. He tired to kick me in the side, but I rolled over and jumped to my feet, despite my lack of breath.

He was wheezing now, having a hard time getting his full strength back. Darry really had done a number on him, and his heart must've been pumping hard to make up for the loss of blood and swelling. Perhaps I was the only one, besides him, who knew this, because I had taken my fair share of health and medical classes in school, but Lord help me if I was going to let his impaired abilities slow me down.

He wagged his hands, beckoning me to him, and I was about to go when I heard someone call out my name.

Stupidly, I turned around and saw our gang, the four of them, on the other side of the retched canal. Rob's arm was draped over Two-Bit's should and her looked about ready to pass out. The others appeared fine, but what really struck me as odd was that they were the only ones there. And a faint siren was wailing in the distance.

"Pony! Get over here!"

"Shit!" I mumbled torn, but spun back around to face Jimmy again, who I found crumpled and moaning on the ground, his hands grasping his head, and his own pipe lying on the ground next to him.

Instinctively, I wanted to pound on him regardless, but Darry grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled e down the bank with him. I followed his orders when he yelled at me to run. The two punks, who had taken him on, and our gang were running to escape the scene before the cops arrived.

Soda was sitting in the driver's seat with the engine roaring. How he did that, I was unsure. But Darry and I jumped in back with Steve and laid down, covering ourselves with the tarp that Darry had brought alone. He thought of everything.

I couldn't tell you how we made it out of there, but sooner than I had expected, we were pulling up in front of the house. The duration of the time we had been back there, I had been too tired and afraid to talk, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Hey, Steve?" He turned and glanced at me. "Did we win?"

"Hell yeah."

I smiled wide with pleasure but immediately stopped when I Saw Two-Bit dragging Rob out of the front.

This was going to be a long night.

---

A/n: Well... That's it for now! I do actually have the next chapter written, with a very evil twist...but you get to wait just a little while, because I feel like being mean :D No, but I just don't want to upload two chapters at once, so I'll put it up in a couple of days when I actually type it up. For now it's handwritten, and I'm kind of sick, so I don't exactly feel like concentrating real hard on typing up something that can wait. Sorry.

Please review! Thanks for reading.

**Review Responses:**

_CiCi_: Lol, you know, it brings me P-L-E-A-S-U-R-E to know things that my readers don't ;) Don't worry, you'll know when the time comes. I know how evil it is, but that's why I love doing it. If I told y'all, there wouldn't be a point behind the story, you know? Maybe I'm crazy, but I guess it comes from years of having people do it to me. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you for reading!

_kaz456_: Oh, you got Pony's mood right on. Yeah, I get into enough of those moods, although people might not be able to guess. I know I come across as being a calm and rational person, but I don't think everyone would think that if they saw what was going throw my mind when I put on the fake smiles. As I'm sure everyone can relate to. But yeah, he's got himself a bit of a problem and only time will heal it. I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and the whole story for that matter. Thanks for reading. I hope you like this one!

_Tensleep_: Yeah, no kidding. Who knows what'll happen to that poor baby? It's already got a crazy mother, there's no telling what else will come out of it. This chapter is full of surprises, some that I think you don't even know of already, so I hope you liked it. Now, if only I could remember what you guys were in trouble for. I knew at the time when you wrote the review...but now it's bugging me – not that it's important, but you know how that goes. I'm so happy for you that Carson is coming home! That has GOT to be exciting. I wonder where he's at now.... Lol. Thanks for reading! I hope you like this one.

_Jessie13_: Well, it takes a stupid girl to cheat on her boyfriend. It takes a moron to get caught. Now, as for Karli... I don't think she can even flatter herself by fitting under either of those categories. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this one!

_Rock_: If only: If you could write as fast as me, huh? Lol. I bet you're eating your words now! ;) Yeah, guys can be dicks, girls can be bitches, and we just all have to live and learn...and then get Luvs. Jk. That just came to mind... Now, did I buy you lunch or something? I don't remember this...lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this too!

_Jorjor_: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and nominating (just had to throw that in there, lol)!

_Oblivious Misconception_: Yeah, I know of shorter engagements, but I know what you mean. I loved how you worded your review. It was so beautiful. Really. Lol. That probably sounds crazy, but your reviews always look so well thought out and I appreciate that. You always read my mind so perfectly. You got every down pat, lol.

_Dan the Man_: Thank you! Wow. That's such a compliment. You're mind was somewhere else though...::shifty-eyed::. Jk. You've got a lot of really good guesses, all of which I have thought about and taken into consideration in the past. We'll just have to see though. I'm so glad you like this. Shoot, a guy reading my story and liking it...that's awesome. Thanks a bunch. I hope you like this one as well.

_Arantxa_: Wow. Thanks! I'm thrilled that you like it. Wow. That review really made me feel good. I hope you like this one too!

_steves-girl_: So, Steve's finally in here. How didya like it? I hope you liked it a lot, 'cause this was one difficult chapter to write! Lol. Thanks.

_Tonyboy_: Yup, this sure is the rumble! I'm so glad I have you on the edge of your seat, or so it seems. Especially if you're the same Tonyboy as the other reviewers... Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've really been trying! I hope you like this.

_DaNNi BaBezZz_: Hey, that's just fine. I hope you had a good vacation. Sounds like it had to be for how long it was. Of course I look forward to your reviews! They mean a lot to me. I hope you liked this chapter!

_Chibi Tatiana_: Reminds you of a cousin's girlfriend, huh? I know the feeling with THAT one! I have quite a few cousins that could fit under either Pony's, Libby's, or the real father's category... Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this one.

_Malara_: WOAH. That was one hell of a review! Thank you! I mean... wow. I opened that up in my yearbook class today and my eyes nearly popped out when I saw how large it was, how detailed, and how well you kept track of the events of the chapters. I nearly squeaked with delight when the nosy kid (who I love dearly) sitting next to me tried to read it, so I hid it, 'cause I'm self-conscious... Anyway, thank you! I totally agree that the situation is hilarious from the outside. I know it is. I've seen this happen, believe it or not. I don't blame you for laughing at all. ::Smiling with pride:: You're entire review is just about to make me cry because you paid so much attention and praised so much. I love you. I can't wait for you to review again! I really hope you liked this chapter as well.

_Fyre_: Sorry that the whole thing happened with this chapter, the last time it was uploaded. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and all the input you have. I hope you enjoyed this.

_Julie_: Thanks for trying to read at least, lol. I'm glad you liked what you read of the story. I hope you continue to read and that you liked this chapter as well.

_Sodapop's#1gurl_: Haha, and to think that I HAD updated but very few people could read it because of some sort of malfunction or something. I'm really happy that you like it so far :D I hope you enjoy this!


	14. Who would've thought?

A/n: ::Scratches head warily:: ... So it ended up being a few more days longer than I said it would be to put this up :( Sorry. Lol. It's been more like two weeks and one day and I feel really bad. I really do. I've just had so much work and so little time on the computer that I was typing this up like paragraphs at a time. But, today, I don't have to go to work for another five and a half hours, so I sped through it and quickly finished it for you. It's on the shorter side...just barely over five pages long... but... that's just how it's gonna be. Lol.

Well, without further a du, I'll let you read this.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that S.E. Hinton does. Everything else is mine, so don't touch ;).

**Dedication**: Hmm... this can go to Oblivious Misconception, for no reason other than the fact that her reviews thrill me and I have SO much fun responding to them. Thanks!

Enjoy!

---

Chapter Thirteen

"No! ...Don't, Darry." I moved my arm out of reach of him and his God forbidden Iodine. "It's _fine_."

His arms fell to his sides and he sent me one of those looks. "Fine?" he laughed. "Okay, but I'm laying your options out for you right now. It's either this and my Superglue or stitches, which **you** would get to pay for. Which one is it?"

I sighed and languidly unwrapped my towel-covered shoulder. "You really suck the fun out of a victory, you know that?"

"Suck the fun? What the hell kind of sissy term is that?" Two-Bit asked flabbergasted, walking through the room. I fingered him and saw the flinch in Darry's jaw line as he fought against saying something about my crudeness. He was realizing more and more lately that at my age he couldn't really control me, nor did he want to, and he was working on catching his old habits before he voiced his thoughts.

"Shut up."

"There was no fun to begin with," Darry tried, but where he was coming from, I didn't know. It sure was for me! Hell, I've never felt so good after a fight. He had to have read my thoughts, because he jerked his thumb towards Rob who was groaning on the couch adjacent to us. "You think this is fun for him? Or for Soda?"

Soda was in the bathroom cleaning up his own wounds with Steve and Two-Bit trailing back and forth to inspect the progress of everyone's re-cooperation. Individually we were all practically all right, but together we were a wreck.

Poor Rob was the worst off. We anticipated he would be, but no one thought it would be this bad. We speculated that he had some broken ribs, so Darry and Soda taped him up good. We figured it would be best to let his mom deal with the clinic trip. He also had a busted lip, two broken fingers we found old splints for, and a pretty good concussion from being thrown on a drainage pipe. I felt sorry for him being so hurt when he did it all for me. That drain had to kill. I hope he doesn't regret this later. It would make it that much worse.

Soda was all right in comparison. His cut along the hairline was beginning to dry out. It was jagged and iffy looking, but he asked Darry for the Superglue trick instead of stitches, which in turn gave Darry the bright idea of trying it on me too. It now looked like I had no choice in the matter. He also had a scary looking cut on his left eyebrow that he said would be okay, but you never knew. It was dry now, crusted over with a mixture of blood and dirt, but I was afraid that after tonight those areas of his face would scar over horribly. Of course I hoped I was wrong. Other than that, his injuries were minor and it was as if he didn't notice them. Knowing him, he probably didn't.

Steve was okay. A couple of teeth had been knocked loose, and he bit his tongue somewhere along the way, but they were fine. His ribs were sore and he had various welts, but overall he was doing better than most of us. Lucky bastard.

Two-Bit was happy as usual. His spirits weren't dashed any, even with his lack of a tooth on the right side of his mouth. It had to hurt like a bitch, but you wouldn't have been able to tell. The only way you could see that it was missing was when he smiled real wide, and even then it was still barely noticeable. Other than that, he was pretty much okay.

Heroic Darry, as Two-Bit had dubbed him, was practically scathe free. That was mostly due to the fact that he had arrived with only moments remaining in the rumble. He had a tender black and purple eye, and there was a small cut on his cheekbone, which he had covered up with a Band-Aid – that was it. So, naturally he was taking over and fixing up everyone else.

Darry checked to make sure my shoulder had stopped bleeding and that it was free of anything that could possibly cause an infection. When he was satisfied he soaked the corner of the rag and held it on the two-inch long gash. I bit my bottom lip as the Iodine burned and cleansed the inside of my arm. There is nothing like the pain of Iodine.

"Oh God that stings," I managed to gasp after a minute of grinding my teeth and staring fixed at the brown carpet at my feet. "Are you done yet?"

"Just about."

I tired to distract myself for the next minute or so, by playing with the caked mud on my jeans, but failed miserably when he went ahead and re-wet the rag.

"Ahhh!" I gritted my teeth. "Damn it, Darry! That hurts!"

"Sorry, Pon, but we can't be too careful." He pressed against my shoulder firmly and I could've sworn it was about to snap off it hurt so bad. "And if you aren't going to pay for the stitches, learn to get over it for the next few minutes.

"Whatever. Could you at least _warn_ me next time?"

"Well, next time will be the Superglue, and you won't be able to miss that." He removed the rag and looked closely at the red, raw skin.

Sure enough, he was right. He let the glue drip on the skin surrounding my wound, careful to keep it out. I'm not sure what would've happened if it got in, but he was trying hard to keep it out. He pinched my skin and held it firmly when he was finished. My eyes watered up and not from a lack of trying to stop them.

"Do you think this is wise?" I asked. So, I was worried about how my arm was functioning... I'm sure that's normal. I just hoped he knew what he was doing and I hoped we wouldn't regret this later. "My arm will heal okay?"

"Sure. And if it doesn't, we'll get it fixed. We'd have to anyway. What would be the point of seeing a doctor, though, if you really don't need to?" He was sure being optimistic for being Darry.

My skin was going white where he had it clamped. My whole body, but mostly my shoulder, hurt worse than it ever had before. I couldn't wait for my six Aspirin to kick in. I needed some sort of relief from this pain. It was already going to be one hell of a time trying to sleep tonight. The last thing I needed, or wanted, was to go to school not only in a significant amount of pain, but sleep deprived as well.

"Wait a minute... what are you not telling me?" 'If it doesn't, we'll get it fixed? _We'd have to anyway?_'

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just saying, there's always a risk with everything. Don't worry about it." Whatever it was that he knew about the risk this was taking, he was keeping to himself. I'm not so sure I wanted to know anymore... If he wasn't telling me, he probably had a real reason not to... Damn him.

From pinching, he continued on and taped a large gauze bandage around my arm, to keep it from infection and from getting any dirtier than we could help.

"You strain this arm, and I'll kick your ass, Ponyboy." There was the slightest hint of playfulness in that serious sentence, but not enough to let it override his intention.

"Ya think I'm that stupid?"

"Nope. Just don't do it." I rolled my eyes again.

Eventually he moved on from the shoulder. He wanted to look at my back again, where Jimmy had used the pipe. Right square between my shoulder blades was a green bruise the size of Jackson's fist. There wasn't anything that could be done about it, just only to be careful not to aggravate it more.

As he looked at it, and the bruising on my sides and stomach, I was about to go crazy with curiosity of what had happened to Crystal. I couldn't keep my questions to myself any longer. Just being in Darry's presence was enough to get to me.

"You did Crystal in, huh?"

"Hmmm?" He continued his examination.

"You know... with the pipe. You hit him over the head. Didn't you?"

He was quiet while he thought about it. I don't know what he had to think about, but I wished he would hurry. Any reason for him to break rules was enough for me to want to know.

"Yeah, I did."

"How come?" I grinned at the thought of him smashing that bar across my enemy's head.

"I don't want to talk about this, Pony."

"... Why not?"

"Because," he snapped and I froze. "How, I'm going to take a look at your brother. Keep an eye on this one." He jerked his head to Rob and left.

"Dar-_ry_!" I pressed.

He didn't answer.

Mad that I had been blatantly ignored, and snapped at, I took a quick glance at Rob, who had fallen asleep, and went into the kitchen where Steve and Two-Bit were hanging out and snacking.

"Man, he pisses me off," I griped, wanting someone to listen but they both hushed me.

"Listen," Steve whispered, and I tuned my ears to hear what they did.

Darry and Soda were talking in the bathroom, but not about Soda and his state of being. Surprisingly, I found it to be mostly about me.

"I was getting fed up when you weren't coming back, so I went to check it out," Darry was answering a question I hadn't heard.

"What changed your mind?"

"Who knows? Maybe I felt a little guilty. I don't know."

"I saw you going at it with Crystal...Damn, you're good," Soda commented, smile written all over his voice.

It went silent for a few seconds. I was finding that Darry liked that – thinking before he spoke.

"Pony was doing all right, but he didn't really stand a chance." I glared, knowing fully well that he couldn't see me. "Did you see them?"

"Nah, I lost track of them both after I went at it with Crystal. I couldn't see them nowhere."

"Well, he wasn't doing too good. Don't tell him that, though," he ordered, hushed, and my eyes went wide. I thought I had done just fine!

Two-Bit shook his head and Steve snickered into his hand. I was tempted to knock him upside the head, but decided the risk wasn't worth it. He'd get it another time...

"Duh," Soda went on. "But, I heard ya two talkin' out there. Did you really hit Crystal with a pipe?!"

"According to Pony, he did it first. But yeah, I did, and I think I had every right to."

"Like...?"

"Like the fact he was going to use his blade on my little brother. I saw him fingering it in his hand. 'Sides, the fuzz were comin' and I wasn't going to get caught out there, so I had to make some sort of a quick getaway. Anyway, he deserved everything he got. I'm sick of the guy picking on Pony. I swear, if there's a next time... that's it... I'm gonna do something about it, and for real."

Whatever short lived ill feelings I was holding against him completely dissolved right then. He didn't tell me why he had done what he did, because he didn't want to make himself out to be a hero and he didn't want to scare me. At least that's what I got out of that conversation. I'm sure there was more to it, but that's was good enough for me. Even if I didn't always want it, he could be my protector anytime he wanted. It comes in handy, obviously. And when it doesn't, I will at least know that the intentions were there and that he tried.

"So..." Darry's voice broke back into my thoughts, "are you taking Rob home, or am I?"

"Shoot, his mom will take it a lot better from you. She at least somewhat knows you," Soda answered.

"True...you think you can hold down the place until I get back?"

"Sure."

Darry came through the kitchen and stopped to grab some potato chips. "You want to come over to Rob's with me, Ponyboy?"

"Yeah." He was by best friend after all.

"'Kay. Get your coat, and let's go."

I did as he said and found my coat draped across my bed. I put it on and went straight to the living room as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I called out.

"Without looking through the curtains to see who it was, I hoped the door and stalled.

"We're looking for a Ponyboy Curtis," a gruff looking cop said. "We've got a warrant out for his arrest."

---

A/n: Dun dun dunnnn! Well, until next time... keep the reviews coming! Here are the review responses from last time. Thanks for reading you guys :)

**Review Responses**:

CiCi: That was a very entertaining review, lol. Thanks so much for the compliment! I worked on this for quite a while, so I sure hope it fulfilled it's potential. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

kaz456: Yeah, I know what you're saying. Shoot, you don't have to know me to know how I am. I think it kinda comes through in my a/n's and writing. I can hope anyway. Yeah, now that it's been SO long since I came up with the idea for the last chapter (months, literally) I don't remember how it all started to formulate in my mind. But I think I knew from the beginning that Darry was going to be a big part of the rumble. You've gotta love the guy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Carrie: Well, I'm not sure whatever happened with this all, if you ended up reading or not, but I thank you for the thought at least, lol. Enjoy!

Tensleep: Now, this might be slightly difficult to write a response to TWO reviews for the same chapter, but I'll try, lol. I actually still have your original review, but I'm thrilled that you cared enough to redo the review when you thought it was lost. That's so cool of you! What a friend :D Yeah, that story still has me slightly freaked out... but I'll get over it one day. Nah, jk. I'm not hung up on it, but it definitely was the first story of yours, I've heard that literally chilled me to the bone and made me sick to my stomach, but I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me – as much as you did. Yup, that knight in shining armor quote was just for you! ;) And I totally remember the salsa incident now. That was one heck of a day, huh? Okay, now onto review number two! Lol. You're more than welcome for the dedication. I'm glad Carson is coming home, and I still hope that things are okay with your grandma. ::Smiles shyly:: I love your compliments, especially because you know things and when YOU say it's good and it's right, than I know it is. You're the best. I hope this chapter was good enough, lol, after all the picking apart you did ;) Jk. Oh, and Meatballs back to Jhon. What an odd boy ;) Inside jokes rock. Thanks for reading! For real :)

Fyre: Well, I'm glad you read this! And thanks for the review! I hope you were able to read chapter thirteen too... Either way, I hope you enjoyed this!

Jessie13: Well, I don't know if I'd necessarily say that it was HARD to write, because it's really rare for something to be HARD for me, but it certainly took time and patients and work. But, in my opinion, it was well worth it, and I'm pleased at the reaction I got out of it, so it was more than worth it :) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Julie: Thanks! It means so much to me to hear things like that. I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for reading!

Oblivious Misconception: Haha, I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait! I really tried to make it as little violent as I could while keeping the tone and mood right. The site even made me change the rating for the entire city! They weren't happy with the PG-13 rating, and they banned me from updating (while taking down the chapter) for like three days! It made me so mad, but whatever. You're so good at predicting, or being thoughtful, of what will come about in the future. You're SO right that the outcome will effect the rest of the story, but if this chapter wasn't enough to show at least one way, I'd be shocked, lol. ::Smiles:: You're compliments mean the world to me. The way you phrase them and the way they are so thoughtful... I know I say it ALL the time, but I really love that. I wonder if you are onto my secret twist...::ponders:: But probably not, because even Alli was surprised when she read it, hehehe. But if you are...WOW. Lemme know what you thought, anyway, 'kay? I'm REALLY interested in knowing! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this.

Malara: One of my new favorite reviewers! You are one of the best reviewers out there! You make me squeak. Lol. I just love how you comment on so much stuff. I like it when reviewers do that. You are definitely not a bland reviewer! That is for SURE. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was shorter than most others. Thanks for reading!

Sodapop's#1gurl: Yeah, Darry is definitely a Curtis. Lol. How far a long is Libby? Well, I was going to incorporate that into the next chapter, but I figure I might as well tell you. It isn't a big secret. These last few chapters are taking place in November. She got pregnant about four to five months before this – so in June or July – but she's trying to convince people that it happened in August/September time because that's when Pony took her to the dance. Make sense? I hope so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!

Rock: I caught you a huge bass!: ::Shakes head::...Allison, Allison, Allison...what am I going to do with you?? It's a DELICIOUS bass ;) I shall forgive you this once. But don't expect it again :P This whole review made my stomach flip, I hope you know that, LOL. Jk, but I really do hope that no one read the little bit at the end, where you gave away the ending of THIS chapter, lol. And even if they did, they probably thought you were on drugs or something and didn't pay much attention to it ;) Jk. I'm glad you didn't listen in German. I mean, that only means that I had written something SOOO good, that you were wrapped up and didn't want to participate in your special class. Lol. Completely jk. I'm on one today... I'm on one because I find that when I'm nervous or I'm high strung, I go kinda wacko and I'm REALLY happy. Go figure, lol. Façade: ...ah damn, I was going to give you the correct definition for that...but I can't find my paper, lol. Oh well, you know where I was going with that... Anyway... See ya! Enjoy! Even though you've already read it before! Lol. Bye.

Arantxa: Thanks! Sorry if this wasn't soon enough. I fully admit that it was my fault :( I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	15. What'chu Gonna Do When They Come For You...

A/n:Hides: I'm back! Yes, it's been about four months… Yes, I've been bad… Yes, I should give you a whole slew of updates… Which is what I'm doing… but not in this story alone. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I can't begin to explain what's been going on in my life… and it might seem trivial to some people, but it's been easily the hardest last six months, or so, of my entire life. And it's not exactly something I'd like to go into… so, I'm going to leave it at that. But, basically, I've learned that I'm not a comfort writer. I'm a good-mood, happy writer. So, there ya go.

**Dedication**: Well… this one is lucky enough to go out to Tensleep, because she earned it. She kissed an un-expecting someone at midnight, on New Years, and in return I'm updating this for her. Go Tens! Y'all can thank her for this, lol. Love you.

Review Responses are at the bottom, as always.

Enjoy!

-

Chapter Fourteen

"D - D - Darrrry!" I stammered after hearing what the fuzz had to say. There was no fucking way they were serious. That was complete bullshit. And even if they were, Darry was Darry... He could fix this. He'd tell them they couldn't take me. There wasn't a REASON!

"What? ... Who's here?" He came out of the kitchen wiping his salty hands on the front of his shirt. He looked up from the mess he'd just made and froze much like I had done. He glanced sidelong at me and stepped forward to the cops. "Can I help you, sirs" He swallowed his half-chewed food.

"_Yes,_" the same one said, with a touch of irritance of needing to repeat himself. "We're looking for Ponyboy Curtis and this is the address we were given. You know anything about that?" They remained outside on the porch, meaning they were being courteous enough to hear us out before barging in. I was just hoping they couldn't, or at least wouldn't, touch me without first telling me what was going on.

"I - I'm Ponyboy." I stopped back a few feet, terrified. I've never been faced with anything like this before, aside from court a few years back, but that was nothing in comparison. I'm guessing anyway. Those charges were acquitted. This was a new case. And a much more serious case at that.

"What are the charges?" I was so confused. There was no reason for this to be happening. Not a logical one that I could think of at least.

The same cop pulled a notepad out of his waistband and opened it, taking his sweet time in finding the right page, licking his thumb repeatedly as he looked through. "Well, let's see... We have 'disturbing the public peace' and ' coordinating in a gang related fight,' ' attempted murder', and 'possession of a deadly weapon with the intent to use it.'" He looked up after finishing to catch my reaction.

Attempted murder?

I was stunned to say the least. For one, I knew none of Crystal's gang was stupid enough to go running to the fuzz. For another, why me? Why not someone else? Sure, I was the supposed rapist, but Lord, even Crystal wouldn't steep that low, would he? Accusing me of coordinating in a gang fight was one thing… but attempted murder? AND possession of a deadly weapon…?

It was tough to say which of us would be dying first.

I shook my head. "You've got that all wrong... That isn't true..."

The initiatory cop stepped up on the threshold and patted his cuff's carrier. "Tell that to the boys downtown, son. They're mighty interested in hearing what you've got to say."

"What?" I stepped further back. "There's nothing TO say. There's nothing you can hold –"

"Woah... woah." He stopped me. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say CAN be used against you in a court of law." He stepped forward and pulled out his cuffs. "You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights, son"

I stared at him perplexed. Did I miss something? What did he just say?

"Dar-ry!" I reached out to grab his arm, and wasn't able to connect up to it. "Darry!"

"Son," The second cop stepped in, apparently more aggressive than the first. I caught sight of his nametag. Perry. "Do you _understand _these rights"

I began to mumble incoherent things, realizing how real this all was. My eyes were widening by the second and my face paling faster than if I'd see something atrocious. It was humiliating and I hated it. It was a wonder the others never seemed phased by it...

I finally found Darry's arm.

"I didn't do it, I swear." Go ahead and mock me for the rest of my life, but right then I didn't care. He wasn't going to haul me off to jail. I've never been in there before, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop the streak now if I could help it. "He," I shook Darry's arm, "can tell you that I didn't do it!"

"Son," – Perry stepped inside the house – "what he has to say and what YOU have to say are two completely different things. Answer my question and step forward now if you don't want the charge of resisting arrest against you too."

My mouth was running dry and I couldn't seem to find the words I was looking for. Nor did my thoughts make any sense. Do I listen to him or try and defend myself? Do I keep waiting for Darry to help, or do I turn myself over to the fuzz? My thinking was so erratic; it was like I needed someone else to do the thinking for me.

"Pony." Darry nudged me. "Go."

"What?" I turned and looked at him as he slipped his arm out of my grip. "Darry… No… You know I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know…" It seemed like there wasn't a thing he could do. Darry was NOT helpless! Darry was… Darry. Why was he looking at me like that?

I felt a pair of rough hands grasp my wrists as I watched the boys slouch into the living room and Rob slowly inched his way into a sitting position, looking confused beyond all comprehension. Cold metal clasped around my wrists now as the gang sunk back deeper into the living room… like they were all allowing this to happen.

"Ow…" Perry grabbed my bicep, where it was obviously punctured. He loosed his grip and whirled me around.

"Do you –"

"Yes," I bit the word. "I understand." I gritted my teeth against the pain and smiled sourly. "Please let go of my arm." It was one thing to be handed over to these bastards, but I wouldn't let them mistreat me.

He shook his head sternly; as if doing that much would give me a sense of power he didn't want me to experience. "Come."

"Sir!" Darry stepped back in and my head jerked up in surprise. "His arm might need stitches…"

Perry and his partner stopped and pulled their most ticked, superior faces. "You may follow us to the station, if you'd like," Perry informed him. "But I'll have to ask you not to delay us any longer. You can ask your questions when you get there."

Darry fell silent again. It was one of the least comforting things that I could imagine. I pictured him joining the others back there, too far away to reach. My heart beat insanely at the thought of being left alone. He nodded slowly and turned away and reached for something.

Before I could see what it was, Perry and his initiative partner spun me around and quickly gathered speed as we stepped out on the porch and down the steps. More silence met my ears, buzzing loudly against the heartbeat pounding in my head, until one of their radios picked up some static and conversation on another wave. But that was soon gone too and the next thing I heard was my pants sliding across thick matted material of their backseat and the sharp slam of the door.

Head hung and fear surging through me, I closed my eyes.

I wasn't afraid of admitting my fear. No, in fact, I was taught that it was healthy to admit what you least wanted to. Admitting was realizing, and realizing was just one more step in the process to overcome it. We'll see where that takes me now…

"Disgrace…" Perry muttered to his partner as he started up the engine. "The whole bunch of them…"

"I saw with my own eyes, Dill," he agreed. "Don't get much worse than that, does it?"

"No, not much worse."

-

"Age seventeen… name's Ponyboy Michael Curtis," – a chorus of laugher followed like I knew it would. I could hear them all the way from their conference room. – "… Lives with his older brothers… The parents are deceased… Has a past criminal record of acquitted murder assistant charges and running away from home… Pressed with the charges of disturbing the public peace, coordinating in a gang related fight, attempted murder, and possession of a deadly weapon with the intent to use it."

"Ooh," one of the cops sounded pained. "Not one of those kids again, Charley. That's the third one in tonight. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like the sound of this."

"Well, Clark, we don't have a choice now do we? You know these types of kids. They're nothing but trouble. They build their lives on a foundation of havoc and chaos. This city is full of them, and the more we can get off the streets of our neighborhoods the better –"

"Now, now, Perry…" some authoritative person cut in. "This isn't what we're here to discuss. We can reserve that talk for another time, but for now let's stick to the subject of the boy."

"Sorry, Chief. I just thought if you knew some of –"

"I think I'm quite well aware of what kinds of kids we have coming in these days. I've worked here for nearly thirty years now. I've seen it all…" He tapped something that sounded like papers on a table. "Now tell me. Who's responsible for these accusations? And how do we know they're liable?"

"Well, now I don't know the nature of her reasoning, but the kid's girlfriend came by tonight. Said she had heard of a gang fight that had gone down and thought she'd confess what she knew. Naturally we let her go after questioning. Got her name and number though, so we could contact her again if needed…"

Girlfriend? He couldn't possibly mean Libby… My calmed heart began to beat ferociously again. Why hadn't I thought of her before? It all made perfect sense. I practically had disowned her and her kid… She wanted to hold something worthwhile against me… That bitch.

"Do you have her testimony?"

"Yes, sir. Right here."

There was a moment of tension filled silence before the Chief spoke up again. "Elizabeth Monique Crystal. Sixteen years old… Pregnant with his kid? That poor child. Raped, I assume?"

"She never said, Sir," Perry's voice quavered at this uncalled for interrogation. "But, from watching the boy, it doesn't seem to be in his demeanor to fit that description. I presume it's both their doings…"

I never thought I'd be grateful to hear his voice again. But sure enough, there he was defending me in at least one area. Perhaps I could get along with him, if I _had_ to…

"Yes, it does seem the way of teenagers these days…" he trailed off as he read more, I was guessing. "Interesting… Hmmm… Yes, I saw that one coming… Yeah… definitely fits…"

"Sir?" Perry's partner broke in again after a minute.

"Yes, Matheson…" The Chief seemed to still be absorbed in the testimony.

"Curtis's brother is here. Says he's got some credible information regarding all of this."

"When did he get here?"

"Followed us from the house." I smiled despite my lack of happiness. "He's mighty interested in learning more about this."

"Very well." His chair backed up on the tile flooring, a dreadful scraping accompanying it. "Arrange for some public defense lawyers and we'll get this ball rolling."

Backing away from the bars I slipped onto the hard metal bench.

They weren't going to let us talk to each other, were they?

-

"What're you looking at?"

"What? Oh… Nothing." I sat up straight-backed against the wall. I hadn't realized I was staring at him.

"That's what I thought."

Brock Mason. Brumly Boys' second in command. Or at least he was before he split a couple of years back. He hadn't been there tonight, and I hadn't expected to see him again. But, that's before I remembered that Jimmy Crystal had once also been in with the Brumly Boys. Brock still had a reputation of the typical hood and I think I even heard he was getting more and more involved with Rave. He and Jimmy went way back. I recognized him from the second they threw me in here. But he had no clue who I was, and I couldn't be happier about that. He was older now – at least in his mid-twenties – and was worn ragged and dull from lack of rivals. It made me wonder how long he'd been stuck in here.

Brock had to be by far the worse cell keeper I could've imagined. Making it clear that this was his territory, he'd ordered me to sit on the end of the bench while he worked at sleeping. No noises, no moving… just sit and think was all I could do. He snapped if I shuffled my feet across the floor or popped my knuckles. It was as if he could only hear the noises coming from his cell, instead of the hundreds of drunks and stoners yelling and talking in their fitful sleep.

The cell was filthy – in more than one way. Nasty things littered the floor, like spit and dried tobacco juice, and there was a foul stench coming from some newspapers in the corner. Provocative pictures and vulgar words were scratched into the crumbling walls. My mother would cringe if she could only see this place. It's a good thing she couldn't. It'd break her heart.

As I had predicted, I never did get to see Darry. Chief Lambert told me it was for confidential reasons, but I'd get my chance soon. I didn't believe a word of it. Cops lie. That's all they've ever done for me. Bullshit me and made me learn the hard way. When my parents died they had said, "They've been taken to the hospital. Only time will tell." When we got there, the doctors' told us they had arrived already deceased. When Johnny killed Bob, the fuzz told me I'd most likely be taken away from my remaining family. We lived in fear for a month before finding out the judge would be acquitting the charges. And those are just the major instances.

"You're Curtis's brother," Brock mumbled into his pillow. "Aren't you?"

He was actually talking to me? "Yeah. Which one?"

"You know… Darry."

"Yeah… He's my brother."

What was I supposed to respond with? No? … I think I'll be keeping that comment to myself. And everything else I'd like to say before he asked.

"Right." He went quiet again for a few seconds. "He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is." I was more than at a loss for words. This guy had pulled a one eighty on me. He went from Brock the Silent to Brock the Inquirer. Maybe this wouldn't be TOO bad after all. If he was willing to talk, I could work with that. "He was here earlier."

"Did I ask?"

"Uh, no."

"Than I don't care."

Perhaps I was wrong.

This was going to be an interesting next while…

-

A/n: And that's it for now. I know it's not as long as I usually do, but let me tell you that this was hard enough to pump out, lol. But I did it :)

R.R.'s!

_CiCi_ – Well, I hate to say it, CiCi, but as you now know, Pony wasn't as lucky as you were hoping him to be. I personally don't feel it would've made for a good story line, nor did I think I'd do much for his future potential of character development. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me months to pump it out, believe it or not, lol.

_Tensleep_– If only it was that simple, Tens. Haha. Someday Pony will receive his punishment for the thievery of the sacred pickle… However, I'm afraid that's for another fanfic. Anyway, this is for you! You earned it! ;) I'm sure that pizza boy still tells that story, and will continue to tell it for the rest of his life, lol. And yes, I know this took a very long time to write, but I give you all credit for getting it out of me, lol. I hope you liked it!… Seeing as you helped me with a lot of technicalities, lol.

_Rock: DELICIOUS HUGE...its allthe SAME!_ – How many times have you seen the movie? It is NOT the same… but I'll let it slide now… Just never say it again. That would be Bryan's catchphrase… Anyway, I know it was a terribly long wait, and I feel bad about that for you and everyone else who might've been waiting to see what happened, because I left it at such a nasty cliffhanger… but ya know. I hope you liked it!

_Oblivious Misconception_ – Short and sweet :D I loved the review, lol. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you're around and reading this one too! I still consider you in my top two of favorite reviewers! Can't say you are my FAVORITE, because that might make some other people jealous, if you know what I mean ;) I hope you liked this chapter!

_kaz456_ – Hey, I'm a sucker for brotherly bonding too. I love it more than anything. I think that's why I love the book so much, ya know? And you made PERFECT sense with that A/n/writing/reader comment. I agree one hundred and fifty percent. People can only walk way with what they're willing to put into a story. You're a very deep thinker. I love it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

_Tonyboy _– Haha, that's all right, really. I can't say that I've ever been mistaken for another author, at least that I know of, but it's fun to have a first for everything, lol. I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

_Marala_ – I'll never get over your style of reviewing. I loooove it. So many people don't comment on things that I THOUGHT they might, but with you… oh man, you just make me smile, lol. I hope you're around and still reading to leave me another one! I love it! Thanks!

_Julie_ – Well, I hope the suspense didn't officially kill you off by now… in fact, I'd be quite worried if it had, but regardless, I love that it worked! Hehe. I'm truly glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one as well.

_Sodapop02_ – Well, Sodapop02, there are a few reasons I left it where I did… One, for the effect… Two, because it would've been VERY long (as you'd see from this chapter) if I had kept going… and Three, because I love with it does to my reviewers. Muahahahaha. Lol, jk. I hope you weren't disappointed with the results, but it would've just been too unnatural if he hadn't ended up where he is now. I hope you liked this chapter!

_DaNNi BaBezZz_ – Wow… It's been so long since I've updated and read your name… Hi! How are you? I've had a hectic few months, but I hope everyone's okay that I'm updating as late as I am, because you know… I could just not update at all… but I wouldn't do that to y'all. Anyway, I love how into the story you got! I'm thrilled to know that I can have that effect on some people. I hope you liked this chapter!

_CrazyKitten69 _– Awww, thanks! It's been a while since I've received given a compliment like that! My creative writing teacher said my dialogue was extremely natural sounding (in other things, of course) and that means a lot coming from here… but from a peer… Thanks! I hope you're around to read this chapter, and I hope you liked it if you are!

_animalsare4life_ – Yeah, cliffhangers are a tragedy for those who have to read them without knowing what'll happen next… but they're incredibly fun for me. I don't do them often though. I hope you liked this chapter.

_Ponyboys-girl3_– Huge smile Not only did you come across my story again, but you came across it on MY site! I love hearing people talk about that. I can't explain what it does to me to know that such a vast amount of people know of my site, haha. I'm sorry that this season is yet to be finished, but if I was to tell you about my life of the last four months… I'd talk forever and a day, and that's no fun, for you OR me. Thank you sooo much for your support. It means a lot to know that people I don't actually know in person have that much support. I really hope you liked this chapter. You can thank Tensleep for the update, lol.

_Turner_ – Well, thank you for reading! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you're around to read this chapter too, and that you like it as well.


	16. Two Weeks and Too Bleak Dedicated to Te...

A/n: Well, here we go again! I know it's been over a month – nearly two – since I last updated… but once again, you can thanks Tens for this one. It's her birthday today, and therefore pretty much the only present I can give her. I should probably warn you guys that this chapter picks up on the Rated R theme again. Language definitely comes into account here, and if you aren't comfortable with that… I'm sorry, but maybe this isn't the story for you.

Dedication: To Tensleep who is currently celebrating her seventeenth birthday. We're the same age! For a week! Go us! ;) We'll go through this exact routine again, I guarantee it. What's this? Our second year in a row? Barely? Lol. Love you tons, Tens! This is for you. Love to Jhon too, though he won't read this, I'm sure.

A/n: I'm trying to officially finish typing this before midnight strikes, so I can say I was done with it BEFORE her birthday, so I'm going to end it now.

Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

(Pony's POV)

Thinking is the only escape from the world when you've got nothing else to save you. No paper to write or draw on. No radio to distract me with it's music. No Two-Bit and Steve wrestling at my feet. Not even a letter to read when all seems lost.

It's a crime when it's taken away.

It's _for_ a crime it was taken away. And not one I could've prevented or one that was even my fault _or_ doing.

It's seldom that I can't hear myself think… or hear myself talk… or hear anything in the midst of chaos, for that matter. But after two weeks I've figured that it's plenty easy to ignore once you realize that none of the racket has to do with you.

I just wish I could clear my mind.

"The mashed potatoes aren't so bad if you leave off the gravy," Derek indicated from across the table. "And the rolls aren't stale today."

Is that supposed to be an improvement or something?

"It's disgusting." I glanced up at him.

"I – I know… But it's a little better."

The kid nearly wet himself when he talked. He stuttered so hard at times, his coke bottle glasses slipped right off his nose and into his lap. His face would light up and he'd make any excuse to leave. You'd think I was holding a knife to his wrists the way he made himself sick over talking. To anyone really.

Nerds don't belong in here. Especially the ones who think you'll grind their faces in the cement, like many of the guys here are willing to do. If you let them know you're afraid, they'll stop at no lengths to win your respect. Derek should know that by now.

"Right…"

I sighed.

Wrinkled peas rolled around my plate as I poked them with a plastic fork. One slopped into the mashed Jell-O and wobbled like a fat kid losing his balance until it rested. How they expected us to eat this garbage was beyond me. It's a wonder Dallas never died of starvation. Sure explained a lot though… No wonder he was so damn skinny.

Grey shadows cast over the table as guards walked back and forth, observing and disciplining. For once, I couldn't blame them. The room buzzed erratically and no one noticed the cops watching them eat. It was lined with row upon row of orange-clad fuck-ups that were all more concerned with potential fights and swapping war stories. No one backed down on their pride. Those who didn't swap dirt posed empty threats. There was a real difference between those considered tough and those who wanted to be tough.

You could always tell who was standing behind you before their scent – if they had one – or their voice made a presence. Their shadows become familiar to the eye and they all had their unique quirks to set them apart. So, it was no surprise when Marco's corpulent better half descended over me and his head disappeared as he leaned in.

"What's going on over here?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Really now?" He straightened for a minute. "How's your dinner, Barry?"

"Wonderful. Thank you." Derek buried his spork in his Jell-O and scooped it in his mouth to prove his point.

"Glad to hear it." I didn't have to see Marco's grin to know it was bitter.

The kid looked like he could erupt in tears at any moment.

"How about you, Ponyboy?" He forced the words like gelatin squirting through his teeth.

"I don't like – "

"I don't care. Eat it anyway. It's good for you."

"But, sir, I don't – "

"EAT, CURTIS!"

Ouch.

"I'm not hungry."

He moved to make certain I saw him. He seemed to be under the impression that it made a difference….

"Does it look like I give a damn?" His face burned, livid that I'd dare talk back. "Eat or go back to your quarters!"

I flinched as spit sprayed in spurts on my face, sticking like chunks of moist beef… probably was. They always got better meals than we did.

Just keep still… I can clean it off later…

"WELL?"

"… I can't eat this."

"All right, let's go." He grabbed my arm with aggravated vehemence and hoisted me up, knocking my chair out of the way as he pulled me to a standing position. "MOVE!"

Without giving me the chance to figure out my feet beneath me, he directed to the cafeteria doors where Jeff was waiting to escort the next kid out. He shoved me the rest of the way and I was lucky to not have lost my footing.

And because no one noticed the skinny kid refusing his food, no one jumped to the occasion to say a word. Like habits and routine go, no one noticed as I got tossed around from guard to guard. They were all too busy. No friends made yet to back me up. Derek wasn't about to risk his good name with "the boys."

I hated this place.

But, I think I hated Marco more.

"C'mon, Kid." Jeff caught me mid-stumble and threw the doors open in one fleeting moment.

It was as if I couldn't walk on my own. It was worse than being cuffed. Thick finger marks were forming around my upper arm and it wasn't all from Marco's insolence. Newbies, as the inmates liked to call us new kids, all had to be guided around. No one trusted us. No one gave us a chance.

"Next time just listen to him, Kid," Jeff loosened his grip to a mere touch as we walked down the gray corridor. "The more you listen, he easier he'll be."

I liked Jeff. He was just about the only guard who actually cared. And if any of the others cared, he was the only one who showed it. At a toppling six foot eight, he towered above everyone, but his height had no effect on his easy-going attitude. He'd just assume watch you drive your fist into the next guy's face, as he would cats hissing over territory. He'd watch for a minute and then walk over and pull you apart by your collars and walk you to your cell without a word.

Life would be so much better if all the guards were carbon copies of Jeff.

"Jeff, I can't eat the food. I can't lick Marco's shoes. I can't even please my roommate to save my life. And I don't give a fuck what happens here, as long as I can leave after my court date."

Two weeks of this place was enough to sour my attitude. Two weeks was far too long to keep my mind with Brock. Two weeks without my brothers… now that was just hell, plain and simple.

"Good luck, Chief." We stopped at my door, A 103. "I can only offer you my advice if you're willing to take it. But take it from someone who works with him… Take his shit, dish it back, accept the consequences, and make your stay miserable. Take his shit and live with it, and maybe you'll remember why it is you never wanted to come here in the first place. Maybe you won't ever come back." He jiggled the key in the lock and waited for it to popped open. 

"Right." I slid past and sulked into the dimly lit cave.

"Don't make yourself sick, kid. If the candy man only offers cherry drops, take them and make do with what you have until he gets something else to sell." He closed the door behind him. "It ain't worth starving yourself over."

It was when they purposefully punished us with food they wouldn't even serve to their guard dogs.

I never believed my buds when they said the food here was horrendous, but I'll never doubt another thing they tell me. I always thought it was only on television and movies – but I can tell you first hand, more boys here seriously consider culinary school than girls in Home-EC.

"Tough guy's gone and got himself in trouble again, huh?" Brock cooed and strolled out of the bathroom we shared with the room next to us, and the two behind.

His poking and prodding and endless humiliating remarks were enough to drive someone over the edge. Luckily I'd grown up with Steve around and I have to say I find it rather easy to let Brock's statements roll right on past. He was all talk. Well, mostly. He'd only hit me once, and that was when I knocked his pillow off his bed and revealed a picture of his girlfriend, Lara. His soft side had seen the light of day for two seconds and then my right eye lost its for the next two. Neither of us ever said a word about it again either.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya, fuckface." He threw a sweaty sock at my head as I sat down on the edge of my bed. I peeled it off my hair and dropped it on the floor.

Grimacing I decided that him knowing was better than getting locked in the bathroom again. "Marco's an fuckin' asshole."

_Tough_ words seemed to please him to an extent. At least he didn't mock me anymore for using words like jerk, idiot, and pansy. I'd rather destroy my vocabulary than get another face full of putrid laughter.

"Now look who's the _pansy_."

He thought he was so funny. It was rather pathetic really.

He also thought I let Marco get to me, and took every opportunity to jab at me for it. Brock was too _cool_ to get worked up over any guard. He kept his brawls between the older inmates and found odd pleasure in poking fun at Derek, who was rooming down in A 123. He was only in here because his gym coach found him stashing matches in his locker in the boys locker room down at San Juan junior high. He told me it was for his science fair show, and he had gym first period and was late to class that day. I believe him, but let my ass burn in hell if I ever let Brock know that.

Smirking, I pulled off my shoes and lied on my bed. My stomach growled, angry that I'd gone without food for a second day in a row. But like I said, two weeks was driving me over the edge.

"I'll take raise you fifteen."

"Fifteen?"

"No, fuckin' thirty. Yes, fifteen. That's what I said wasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." I was quick to agree. "I'll match your fifteen, and raise you ten."

"Well now…" Brock studied me. "Brave little bastard you are…" He grinned.

I hadn't the slightest clue what he meant, but I wasn't going to let his potential bluffs get me easily. He liked a challenge and I was going to deliver it. It pissed him off if I let him win without putting up a fight. He liked to watch me squirm, but I think he liked the idea of cracking my shell bit by bit, hoping to break it someday.

"Royal flush." He laid his cards. "In spades."

He cheated. There was no way around it.

Am I supposed to say something?

Do I _look_ stupid? Of course I don't.

"Full house." I spread mine out in front of me and sat back against my bunk while he collected his new chips.

At least I can play, right?

"This is fun shit, Cowboy." He grinned. "Before we're done, you'll owe me your whole live savings. Assuming you have some." He looked up. "And if you don't, you'll sure have a hell of a time earning it."

He's got to learn how to control those eyebrows.

No one seemed to have the right authority to help switch me cell partners. Not even Jeff had any sort of influence around this place. Asking him to talk to the big guys was like telling Soda to phone the president. They'd whack his request away like a fly buzzing in their ears.

"Right." I forced a small smirk and waited to get my new cards as he dealt them.

"Whoever the hell taught you to play sure did it wrong," he continued. "That or they were fooling you."

It's times like these when I wanted to take these cards and shove them up his –

"Mason!" Marco's voice rolled down the halls like thunder trapped in an underground tunnel. He sounded near our cell.

"What?" Brock called out, quickly finding a back to shove his poker chips and cards in. Throwing them under his pillowcase he indicated I do the same.

We both new it was against regulations to have anything in our rooms not prior approved by the head of staff. How he got these cards and chips in, I don't know. Nor did I want to know. The less I knew the better. What I'm ignorant too I can't have held against me, right? It was at least worth a shot.

"Visitors. You want to see them or not?" Marco slid the windowpane open and peered in with those sharp, black eyes.

"Depends. Who?" He stood up and stretched, like he'd been lying down for ages.

"Mr. Mac and Ms. Lara Bell. Interested?"

And now the infamous Lara comes into play. I had no clue who Mr. Mac was, but I had a strange feeling he was only there to get Lara past security.

Though we never mentioned his picture, Brock loved nothing more than to brag about his girl. He told me crude details that would've lit a child's neck on fire. They certainly did a good job with me the first few times and that's saying something after listening in on our gang's brag sessions. In Brock's case though – he had a hell of a story to back him up. Who knew prostitutes could make girlfriend material?

"Hell yeah!" He backed away from the door to let Marco unlock it. "How long I get this time?"

"One hour." He played with the lock and the door popped open. "No more."

"What? A fuckin' hour? What the hell?"

"I could always change it to forty-five minutes." Marco let him pass by, shutting the door back again leaving me to my lonesome.

"Fuck." Brock resigned. "Next time?"

"Maybe longer." I could just picture Marco shrugging as though nothing meant less to him than sane inmates. "Behavior goes far."

Their voices trailed them down the hall and soon disappeared. It wasn't hard to hear other guys around here. If I listened closely enough, I'd be able to hear Greg in his corner cell, screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. But I had learned to tune him out long ago. To make out one defined pair of voices, though, in the mix of all the chaos – it was near to impossible.

My brother's hadn't come to see yet. The first few days I waited impatiently for some word that Darry was ready to bust me out of here, but it never came. The fuzz wouldn't let us talk since I left home and they were determined to punish me with the one thing they knew would cause me to shatter. Too bad for them – it wasn't going to work. There was nothing TO shatter.

A/n: Well, here you go! The end! Of this chapter that is. On to the RR's.

Tensleep: What do you know… first review I get. As always :D Well, usually… Anyway, I think you were on something when you wrote that, but hey. It made me laugh. For some reason, looking back on this review, I'm picking up so many more things than I noticed before. I like it, lol. Yeah, I want to see all those things too, and I intend to have them all. Happy birthday! I'm sorry I'm not around for it :( I hope you like your birthday present!

kaz456: Woah. That's one heck of a long review! Lol. I love receiving these kinds of reviews. Let's me know people really care. Thank you for your sympathy and concern. I'm all right now. I just went through a period where I didn't know what to do with myself and the closest people around me weren't the easiest people to turn to, although I wanted to and I when I DID, they were exactly what I needed. Thank you so much for your comments. I totally enjoyed reading them :D I love the connections you made and I'm glad you agree with the moves I made. Enjoy!

Tonyboy: You aren't going to like this chapter at all, bud. I'm sorry about that too. I know you're a religious person, and I respect that 100, because I am too. But, when it comes to writing, not everything is bubblegum perfect and words are going to be used that we don't like. I don't find pleasure in writing them – don't get me wrong – but in a story like this, it's quite frankly unavoidable. I hope with EVERYTHING that you won't stop reading this story, because I really do value you as a reader/reviewer. Btw, I was reading your profile… and my Shakespeare class just got done _reading Taming of the Shrew_. It was interesting… I kinda liked it (I'm not a huge Shakespeare fan). Anyway, I really hope you keep reading. Enjoy!

BoboTheSemiDeadCat: Lol, I totally agree. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Sodapop's#1gurl: Haha, I'm glad I updated too. That was a fun day for my friends and I. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope this chapter helps to clear some things up for you!

The King: Lol, Stud… lol… Once I can stop laughing, I'll think of something logical to say… Well, as for Ponyboy hitting his head against the bars… No. Lol. At least not now. If I decide he goes insane enough, I might just do it for you. And you like Elizabeth? Stud… That's not right… lol. I can't stop laughing… Thanks for the review, babe. Happy birthday!

CiCi: Yeah, I know. But hey, it's fun though, right? Lol. Thanks and enjoy!

sodaschick: Thank you for your compliment! I'm sorry this probably took a lot longer than you were wanting, but I hope you're still around to read, and I hope you enjoy it!

blame it on the government: I don't think I quite understand… Clarification please? Enjoy!


	17. Wake Me Up Inside

**A/n:** Man, I am on a roll! Okay, so it's only the second update I've done in eight months, but it's the second one in three days as well. Now, that calls for a cause to celebrate in my books. To think this kind of speedy work used to be the norm for me. Then life happened. Don't ask me what that was, because I don't know, lol. I blame it on my Creative Writing courses at school. I'd recommend them to anyone who has the access to classes like that... they just killed my spirit for a while. When it because a necessity to write – when it was forced – that's when I lost my touch. _But anyway_, that doesn't matter. What matters is Rock is going to come home to some updates and she'll have the hell shocked right out of her, lol.

**Dedication:** To Rock for being the best friend someone could ask for. She's my sister and I haven't ever been so close to anyone before in my life. She's also damn good for speaking her mind and telling me when to stop acting like an idiot. :) This is for you. I hope you like it.

**A/n2:** I should also mention that this chapter is short. It's kind of a filler chapter, but as I once told Tens – we can't always have action packed chapters. Creates too much to follow. Sometimes we need a relaxing break and just a little pleasant chapter. Hopefully this one has the effect I want it to have. It only barely peeked onto a seventh page, so it's not too long, but not terribly short either.

Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

"You boys done in here?" Jeff poked his head around the door frame. He tapped his watch as I looked up from scrubbing down my table.

It was a few minutes after curfew and the guards were making their rounds. All the leisure/activity rooms had to be emptied and everyone back in their quarters by nine. All I could figure was it gave the guards license to pick up any stragglers they didn't like and show them who was boss. So, in the end it was worth it to find out which station Jeff would be monitoring that night. He usually chose to stick with his buddies and Marco wasn't among them.

"Yeah, we're finished." I stood up and brushed the clay off my pants. A couple of volunteers from the city Visual Arts Foundation held a class every Thursday night on throwing pots. I wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself. In fact, I could get sucked into this hobby easily. If only I could afford it. Anyway, we didn't get to keep the pots we made. They took them to the local hospitals and old folks homes as room decorations and the like. You could imagine the class wasn't too popular, and there was only a handful of us signed up for it. Derek and I found ourselves at the top of that list. "C'mon, Derek."

He was busy scrubbing his hands and arms down at the sink, determined to loose himself of every sign that he attended the class. His reputation was already feeble enough to get his ass kicked on a daily basis, and he knew it. He didn't need to do anything to make it worse on himself. With the week he had left here he wanted to leave unscathed and with at least one fond memory. Hell, I'd be damned if all he wanted wasn't to leave with no more threats against everything he held dear. He took everything to heart and I can't say that I blamed him, but you would think he'd learn to harden himself at least a little in this place. He really was the odd one out, but he was worth enduring the ridicule to be friends with. I'd started to take to him after he made an effort to say hi to me whenever we crossed paths.

"Coming." He dabbed himself dry with the towel and put on his freshly cleaned glasses. He hurried across the room and passed through the doorway after me. "That really was something, wasn't it, Ponyboy?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't think it was? Your's was amazing! It looked so professional."

"Thanks, Derek." I kept shifting my eye gaze to see who was around and who might be listening. Lately I'd been getting self-conscious like that. I liked Derek, but this was also not the place to befriend a geek and get away without shit. "You, uh... didn't do so bad yourself."

"Thanks!" He broke out in a wide smile. Something told me this kid didn't get compliments too often. Probably didn't have enough friends to do him any good on that front, which was kind of sad. The kid was artistically inclined and he didn't have anyone other than me telling him that. A life without compliments. That had to suck.

"Sure."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes while we passed through the Guards' Lounge, where Jeff was checking us back in for the night. Their lounge separated our main living quarters from the rest of the place, the door triple bolt locked and eight inches deep. There was a couple of couches and a book shelf on one side and coffee pot and snack machine on the other. Pretty plain and decent, aside from Marco who was plunged deep into one of the plush couches against the wall, his foot resting atop the glass coffee table. He smirked as we passed. I just looked in the other direction.

"You sure you want these kids wandering around in here, Jeff?"

"They aren't doing no harm, so I don't see why not." He shrugged and beckoned us to follow him out the other door leading to the long hall way, colliding head-on with Stewy, our receptionist and foyer security. His main job was to check people in and out and to answer the phones, but I've seen him throw a couple massive men out the doors with ease. We didn't mind him so much. He usually kept to his foyer and let people in that we wanted to see. He stayed out of our way and benefited us. It was kind of nice. "Sorry, Stew. Just taking these boys back – "

"No, no, that's fine. I was comin' lookin' for y'all anyways. Mr. Curtis has a phone call. I know it's after-hours and all, but the youngun' on there sounded somewhat urgent, and I figure what with Curtis's records, he hasn't been doin' too bad for himself and he hasn't received one telephone call as of yet, so --"

Urgent? When someone finally calls it's urgent? Damn them. Why did they wait so _long_?

"Yeah, it's fine." Jeff shrugged his gigantic shoulders and cupped Derek on the shoulder, who's knees began to quivery under the added weight. "I'll just escort Derek here back to his room. You can take care of Ponyboy. He won't bite ya." He winked at me and walked away, Derek looking solidly in front of him, terrified of his new found massive restraint.

"Who called?" I asked trotting behind him as his lanky legs carried him two strides ahead of me.

"Someun' goin' by the name of Sodapop. Says he's yur brother. And I just had to believe it, en' without the history of any logged phone calls." He grinned. "Sodapop." He laughed.

"Did he say why he was calling?"

"Nah, just said he'd appreciate it if I didn't take my time, that he had to talk to you soon as he possibly could."

"Oh." If Soda sounded urgent... if something was wrong, why wasn't Darry calling? What if Darry was hurt? Maybe he got into an accident a work and Soda was calling to tell me. He could've fallen off the roof and killed himself. Maybe it was Soda who was in trouble. He likes to meddle in my problems... What if Jimmy Crystal was bothering him? Did he know something I didn't? If Rave was now on _their_ tails... Dear God.

We reached the door that separated the foyer from the main hallway. It too was a heavy door with several keyholes, but also bore a fancy new electronical punch code box for extra security. Once on the other side he went behind his desk and handed me the phone.

"Soda?"

"Hey, Ponyboy." His smile shown through this voice which cracked a little in the receiver. "How are you doing?"

How am I doing? How the fuck am I doing? Oh, hell, I don't know... pretty damn bad, Soda. I'm in fucking Juvi with false charges pressed against me, and this is the first damn time I've heard from either of you in three fucking weeks. I'm so agitated and worried right now I'm twisting the phone cord around my fingers, cutting off the circulation and enjoying ever damn second of it. After all, this has been a right old good time and I wish I didn't have to leave at some unknown point in time. Oh, and by the way, what the hell is going on?

"Eh, not too bad, I guess, considering the circumstances." So, maybe I'd keep that outburst to myself...

"Yeah? Man, I'm glad to hear that, Buddy." He really did sound relieved. Curious. "Word's around that you got roomed with Brock Mason."

"Ah, yeah, you heard right," I sighed miserably and dropped the phone cord. There was nothing wrong. He would've told me from the off if there was. Now I was back to being plain pissed off.

"Well, just keep your head low and your senses high and you should be fine. He can't touch you if security's there."

"You'd be surprised," I muttered.

There was silence for a moment. I knew I'd stumped him and he wasn't sure of what to say anymore. I missed him like a war veteran misses his phantom limb, but... he never called before. Two weeks, and no calls.

"You alright, Pony?"

"Yeah." I stood up straight. "I'm fine. Just confused."

"Why?"

"Nothin'. Just my mind playing with me. Don't worry about it." Time for a subject change. I wanted to know his side, and at the same time I just wanted to forget it. "Why are you calling, Soda? Stewy said you sounded urgent."

"Well, I had to at this time of night. They wouldn't let ya talk if I didn't." I could almost see the guilty grin on his face, bordering on ashamed.

"Damn it, Soda. You had me scared. It's not funny."

"I ain't laughing, Bud." Now he _did_ sound ashamed. Good thing too.

"No, but you pulled the stunt and ... Never mind." I pressed my thumb and forefinger to my eyes and squeezed. No use in getting more mad. No use in upsetting myself. No use.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I guess I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"It's fine." I turned to look at Stewy, to see if he was listening. Sure enough, he was.

"Five minutes, Curtis." He tapped his watch. That seemed to be the popular informant around here. Watch tapping.

"I only have five minutes, Soda." I bounced on the ball of my feet. "How are you guys doing?"

"Uh, I don't know. Not too good." He paused. "It's like war again, down here, Pon. 'Cept this time it's grease against Rave. We don't leave the house most nights even. It's pretty bad. Steve got jumped a few nights ago and ... But that doesn't really matter. I don't want you to worry about us, 'kay?"

Don't worry? And how does he purpose I do that? My brothers and gang are having their freedom dangled above their heads and they could hardly stand high enough to grasp it. I was locked up in a facility with no way to intervene and they were now suffering for a baldfaced lie framing me for something out of my hands.

"I can't promise I won't." The cord found itself intertwined in my fingers again. "But can you maybe call a little more often so I know everyone's okay? I mean, for Christ's sake, I haven't heard shit from anyone since I got here."

"Pon..." Now HE sounded confused. "We _couldn't_ call. It's part of their... detox or something. I don't know what it's called, but we couldn't call you until today. You don't think we would've if we could've?"

"I dunno. I've been wondering that for a long time now." But I guess it did make sense. I just wish someone had filled me in on this. What a friendly staff we have here. "No one told me nothing about it."

"Damn," he seethed into the receiver. "Pony, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. But you gotta know we weren't ignorin' or forgettin' about you."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'd be stark raving mad if you guys hadn't called me and I didn't know why," he fumed. "What're those guys thinking?"

"I dunno. But it's already happened and there ain't no going back and changing it."

"Maybe not. But when Darry hears about this..."

"He'd probably condone it," I muttered again.

"Don't say that, Pon. You know it ain't true. They'll get a piece of his mind, I guarantee it. And after that, they'll get a piece of mine."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to see that."

"Would you now?"

I finished laughing. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I would."

"Good. Because you might just get to see that." Again, I could hear his smile and I knew he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

"Speaking of Darry, I've only got a couple of minutes left. Is he there? I guess I kinda wanna say hi."

"Nah, he went grocery shopping. He's the only one who can roam freely without the threat of getting his balls ripped off." Sounds like Darry alright. And of course he chose tonight to do the shopping. Nice brother he is. Real nice.

"Okay, well, tell him and the others I say hi. Maybe I can talk to them next time too. Or sometime anyway."

"Yeah, all right... Oh, wait. Before you go, I'm supposed to tell you that we've found you a public defense attorney and he wants to meet you tomorrow. He's agreed to let the two of us come... if you'd like."

I laughed again. "God dammit, Soda. You waited 'til NOW to tell me this? Course you can come! What time?"

He chucked too. "Around seven. Darry has to get off work early and Steve said he'll cover the last hour of my shift so I could come too. So, I guess I'll let Darry know what's happening." He paused again. "Keep alert, Bud. We don't want any calls to come collect you in a little cigar box or anything like that."

"Yeah, well I'll try."

"Alright. 'Kay, take care, Buddy."

"Thanks for calling, Soda. Really." I smiled. "It's good hearing from ya."

"You too, Kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

-.-

"What're you smiling about, asswipe?"

Ah, Brock. What a bullshit roommate. Lies about needing to use the restroom so he can shoot himself up. Stuff doesn't work too well if I still bother him so much, but oh well. Can't please everyone.

Marco slammed the door behind him.

"Nothin'."

"Then quit it before I knock out those teeth. They fuckin' bug me." He ripped his blanket and sheets away from the underside of his mattress and laid down. He pulled them back up, facing away from me. Yeah... quit smiling when he's not even going to look at me. Nice.

It was half past midnight and I was unable to sleep. Most nights I crashed around ten or ten-thirty, but my adrenaline was pumping too fast to allow that. I was just... happy. Happy. Soda and Darry were coming tomorrow and were bringing someone along who was willing to help out this whole mess. My mind was chugging along at full speed and I didn't see any reason to stop it. Happiness doesn't come often around here.

It was almost a bout of relief.

Happy.

"I thought I told you to stop, bitch."

... Still happy.

:D

-.-

**A/n**: Please review! I don't mean to sound like a teeny ficcer desperate to know someone is reading her stories. I don't care how many people read. What I care about is that those who DO read show some common courtesy and drop me a line. Thanks :)


End file.
